XCOM 2: The Lilith Project
by Asukanerv002
Summary: It's been 20 years since the fall of XCom Headquarters and the last sighting of the Commander. For two decades the loss has haunted Central Officer John Bradford. He has tracked down whispers and ghosts all over the globe to correct what he sees as his biggest failure, not being at his post when the Commander needed him the most. What could spur such honor, devotion and loyalty?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello._**

 ** _This story follows the XCOM 2 game's main storyline. It contains dialogue and events which appear in the game. Keep this in mind if you want to stay spoiler free. Comments are welcome. Thank you for reading._**

* * *

Bradford knew he was in the right place as soon as he stepped into the room. It had to be this time. He had chased ghosts and whispers across the globe for so long that he was at the point of forgetting what he was searching for. He had done his part and now it was in the hands of science and God. Two things he had little faith in these days.

He stood aside watching Dr. Tygan and Shen make their final preparations. The stasis suit on the table lays lifeless before them. There had been no movement from it has he carried it out of the ADVENT facility earlier that evening. His gut told him the body it housed was that of his missing - no _their_ missing Commander. The only way to know for sure was to continue with their plans.

Shen checked and rechecked her connections before saying, "We're ready!"

"Good! Let's get on with it!" Bradford heard himself say. He needed to know if his search had ended.

Tygan gripped the sides of the blackened face plate and Bradford felt himself inhale, his body tense. With a slight tug they heard the seal break. As Tygan pulled it back they had their first glimpse inside, "Remarkable," Tygan muttered.

Bradford could scarcely believe his eyes and yet they had seen stranger things since the Alien War had started. It had been- "Just like 20 years ago -" his words trailed off. There lay the Commander - eyes closed and still. The Commander had always possessed such a stillness - something Bradford often studied and attempted to emulate himself in his daily life. The closed eyes unsettled him. He had only seen that once before when the Commander had been knocked unconscious during the security breach at HQ when the Aliens had taken control of some of their own and attacked them from within.

Tygan was lecturing Shen on the risks they were about to undertake. Risks the three of them had been over time and time again since they had received confirmation of the intel. This continued bickering incensed him. "No plan B here people! Do it!" He barked, his voice not betraying the trickle of fear he was feeling. There was but a glance between the two before they continued on. They had come so far and there was no turning back now - they both knew this.

Tygan proceeded to make the small necessary incisions to extract the small alien object from the Commander's head. The body on the table began to convulse violently. The closed eyes fluttered rapidly. Bradford could see the white between flickers. Shen called out from her monitoring station, "Doctor!" before the body fell still once again. Silence filled the room and after a moment Shen softly managed, "No signal."

Bradford felt his heart sink. At least the Commander was free from whatever those bastards had -

"Pupillary response normal. Vitals stabilizing." Tygan brought Bradford back from his premature memorial for their fallen leader. "Procedure complete." He said giving Bradford a proud grin.

Bradford moved in slightly as Tygan turned to consult with Shen. He let his hand slip up onto the table and grasped the Commander's hand through the heavy stasis suit. He was sure no one had noticed.

Looking down he saw another flutter behind the eyelids. R.E.M., he thought. _Was she dreaming?_

"Told them it would take more than that to keep you down." He squeezed her hand. "Welcome back, Commander."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a new energy coursing through the Avenger with the news that the Commander had not only been found, but they had managed to revive her. There were few left throughout what remained of XCom who had served with her. For the new recruits stories of the Commander were handed down like legend. It had been 20 years since the fall of XCom Headquarters and the last sighting of her. Lily Shen had grown-up with such stories. Though her's had been a first-hand account from her father Raymond Shen.

He had served as the Commander's Chief Engineer during the invasion. The senior Dr. Shen had great respect for her and spoke of her with much admiration. He would often tell his young daughter she should never let anyone ever underestimate her abilities simply because she of her sex - the Commander had been a fine example of that.

Walking to the bridge Shen thought she should pull out some of her father's journal entries for the Commander - perhaps they would help her see his perspective on the events which took places in her absence. She made a note to ask Bradford when she reached the bridge.

Of all the people on the Avenger she was almost positive that Central Officer Bradford was the only one who had personally served with the Commander. She knew her father would have liked to have shown the Commander how far they had come and then there was the Avenger - in the end it was his life's work. She couldn't fathom how it must feel to know everyone you once knew was either gone or had aged 20 years without you. It was clear from Bradford's reaction on the day of the procedure that the Commander had not seen the wear and tear that they had.

When she reached the bridge she found Central wasn't there. Lieutenant Michael Banks, his junior CO informed her he was off the bridge until 1700. Lily checked the time. She must have just missed him. "I'll try his quarters," she said turning to leave.

"Shen-" Banks said calling her back. Walking over to her he lowered his voice, "Try the Commander's. I hear he's been sitting with her waiting for her to come around."

Shen looked at Banks and nodded. She liked him for his discretion. Central kept to himself on off hours and this would have been something he would have considered private.

"Some of the bridge staff are worried about him. I don't think he's been getting much sleep," he glanced around making sure no one was listening.

"Thanks. I'll check on him." She said and then added, "Could explain his new found grumpiness the last week."

Shen found him exactly where Banks said. She could see he was holding one of her hands and leaning over letting his head rest on them. It's possible that he had dozed off because he didn't hear the door open when she came in. It was only as she approached did he sit up quickly and jerk his hands away.

She thought about how her father talked about them and some of the entries in his journals over the years made reference to their relationship. During his time with them Dr. Shen had observed their relationship dynamic, it was because of these notes that it was no great surprise to Lily when Bradford informed her he was going after the Commander himself. She remembered her father making the comment once that "Sometimes it's hard to distinguish between loyalty and love."

"Excuse me, Central." She said as she approached. Bradford looked at her through bloodshot eyes. He had certainly seen better days. At present he looked like one of the walking wounded. His grey complexion hid the dark rings under his eyes from a distance, but on closer inspection his circles had circles of their own.

"Shen?" he said standing and Shen was sure she saw a slight waver in his steadiness.

Not wanting to get anyone in trouble much less Banks who was only looking out for his CO, Shen smiled slightly, "Thought I would check in to see if there was any change in the Commander's condition."

He shook his head discouraged, "No. No change." She hadn't come back to him, he thought. Before Shen had come in he was thinking about the first time he saw her - the day he had been told she was the new Commander of the XCom project. Looking at her now it was like not a day had gone by.

He had received word that his presence was required in the situation room at 0100 hours. The Spokesman had an update for HQ. Bradford hadn't been with XCom long, but had become essential under Commander Ravel. Perhaps this was the day he would step into his new role from acting Commander to Commander himself. Though he knew this was highly unlikely. The search for a new Commander needed to be completed quickly. XCom needed to have a firm chain of command, it not only built stability but would help with the morale.

Rushing into the situation room he was taken aback by a woman who was sitting there in the dim light. He hadn't expected anyone to be in here and didn't recall any arrivals scheduled today, least of all a woman. She quickly got to her feet and walked up to him with her hand extended, "Margaret Curtis." She gave him a warm smile. Who was she?- he thought.

He reached out, taking her hand and introduced himself, "Central Officer John Bradford." She smiled again at this before looking up as the Council's communication came through. He realized he was still holding her hand and he quickly let go of it to open the comm channel.

The shadowed silhouette of the Spokesman filled the screen. Central wondered what she made of him - the Spokesman that was. His looming figure seemed to take up the entire screen and his voice had a booming quality that he remembered made him a little nervous the first few times he heard it. Giving her a slight sideways glance he straightened up when he heard his name.

As he listened he wondered about the girl standing next to him. She couldn't have been much older than him. She had given no rank or title. That said, her clothing alone told Bradford she was clearly non-military. Standing there in her black pencil skirt and suit jacket he thought she was dressed for a job interview. He had noticed as they shook hands she didn't button the top few buttons of her blouse, giving him a glimpse of the creamy ivory skin of her chest. It was nice to see a woman who dressed like one. He had even smelt her perfume - it was clean and sweet, made him think of his home in Kansas during the summers.

He hoped that if she was a member of the new staff that she would fall under Shen or perhaps Vahlen. If she did he might, no he would, ask her for dinner one night. There were so few women at HQ and those that were here might have had the brains he was looking for, but rarely were they attractive. This one was pretty and if she was a part of the research or engineering teams she would be smart too. There were possibilities here to explore.

The Spokesman told him he would be going back to his duties as CO and that they had found XCom's new leader. It was then that he was told the attractive brunette he had just fantasized about was his new Commander.

"And you?" Shen asked, "How are you Sir?"

This threw him off guard he had been in his head among his thoughts. He gave her a confused look. "You were on the bridge for the last 10 hours and now you're here."

He looked at the Commander lying there and murmured he was fine.

"I don't think so," Shen moved to the vitals monitor which was located to the left side of the bed. Pulling a small round object from her pocket she reached up and attached it to the edge of the screen. It was a small camera. She tilted it to face the Commander's bed. Turning back to Bradford she handed him a small drive. "Plug this into your terminal and you'll be able to monitor her from your quarters. Go get some sleep."

He opened his mouth to argue when she continued, "You won't do her any good if you're dead on your feet. She's gonna need you -there are twenty years for her to catch-up on." Shen saw he was thinking it over, trying to justify his actions and struggling to do so. "Look I'll stay. I can work from my data pad over there and I'll call you if she comes around." She gestured to the benches located in the center of the Commander's room.

Bradford looked at the device in his hand and up at their young Chief Engineer, "Thank you." With that he glanced at the Commander one last time and left.

In his quarters he plugged the device Shen had given him into the terminal. In an instant the image of the Commander lying in her bed came on the monitor. He let his fingers touch this digital version of her.

Tygan had told him her body needed time to heal. The fact that she had survived the procedure was a clear sign of her resilience. He had waited 20 years; he could be patient a bit longer. Laying on his bed he folded his hands across his stomach and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Shen had been attempting to make sense of some of the Avenger's unknown subsystems over the last few weeks. Her father had worked so hard to make the alien transport into XCom's mobile command center, that she felt it was her duty to continue to improve on what he had already established. The problem was getting the alien tech to talk to their own. While the ship was in good shape she knew they were going to need to put in a lot of man hours if they were going to make the necessary improvements needed to defeat the aliens.

 _Man hours_ \- that was funny. At present it was just her and, well, ROV-R, her personal GREMLIN. The drone helped her with tasks and also helped maintain the GREMLINs used by the specialists in the field. Actually that was where most of ROV-R's time was spent. The field GREMLINs were in constant need of repair, with the combat they saw. She didn't understand why more of the field specialists didn't give them their own personal attention. She would need to speak to the Commander about recruiting more engineers if she was ever going to focus on something more than just keeping the Avenger in the air.

Looking around the Commander's quarters she was impressed by how "homey" it looked. It surprised her how many of the Commander's personal items had survived for this long. Certainly this was the work of Central. It was believed that when he took what he insisted time and time again was temporary command of the Avenger he would have moved into the Commander's Quarters. He balked at this stating that it wasn't his place. Only one person belonged there. Clearly it was the woman who laid unconscious in the room now.

Shen had been in the room only once - before they moved the Commander to her bed after the procedure. Central had asked that she confirm that the archives were active on the Commander's terminal, so that she could review them when she deemed it necessary. She had thought his request premature, but an order was an order. The cold metal interiors of the Avengers were anything but comforting. Still there had been an attempt made here. She peered into a display case which held a photograph of her father, Dr. Vahlen and Central taken from their time at HQ. She had seen the image before among her father's things. He had been so proud of the work they did back then and she knew he was with them now.

It was as she looked at the picture that she heard the Commander stir. She walked to the bedside, thinking how she was waking to a whole new world. When she left XCom they were in the midst of war and now there was a "peace" accorded between the two species, but that left the crew of the Avenger enemy combatants.

The Commander's eyes fluttered open and Shen realized the light over her bed might be too harsh for her. She turned to the terminal and dimmed it, softening the room. She spoke to her in a soft calming voice, "Commander, you're on the Avenger. You're safe." Looking at the time she saw that Central had five hours of sleep, it was possible she could buy him at least one more before calling him in.

Opening a comm to research, she reached out to Dr. Tygan. "Doctor, the Commander is awake."

"Good, good." Tygan said. The comm sounded tinny and she made a mental note to check the system when she was finished here. There was so much to do. "I'll be right there," he said and she thought once again that there was something about his man that bothered her. They placed too much trust in him. "Have you alerted Central?" he asked.

"No, he's otherwise - occupied with a much more pressing matter. I tell him once you complete your examination." Closing the comm she turned back to the Commander. She could see the woman before her was attempting to speak with much pain. Shen moved to table for a bottle of water. Helping her sit up a little she held the bottle to her mouth letting her sip the liquid. As she pulled it away, she saw beads of water on her dry lips.

"Easy," Shen said. She was sure Tygan would be irate at her impulsive action, but she couldn't sit there and watch her suffer.

As the Commander pulled away Shen heard a hoarse "thank you." as Tygan entered the room.

Shen smiled at the Commander and moved to meet him. She wanted to speak to him before he started in. They conferred and for once he agreed with the young Chief that they needed to take things slowly. Central wouldn't be pleased if they said too much before he had a chance to speak with her.

Tygan checked her vitals and an initial review of her present physical condition was conducted. Nothing more - nothing less. "The atrophy which has set into your limbs is not as bad as we had originally speculated. I can only surmise that the aliens found some way to prevent the degeneration which should have occurred in your incarceration." Shen grimaced at his bedside manner as he continued, "however it will still be sometime before you will be up and about." Shen stepped in and assured her that they would find her a wheelchair of sorts to allow her some mobility until she was on her feet.

Tygan excused himself, saying he would speak with the Commander soon, but he had an experiment that required his immediate attention. Shen rolled her eyes seeing him leave. As she turned her full attention to the Commander she saw that she had caught the gesture. "I'm sorry Commander."

"You remind me of Dr. Shen," she said with a groan of pain. "He makes the same face when Dr. Vahlen has something brewing in her lab." This made Lily smile and at the same time she felt bad for her. She had just agreed with Tygan that they would leave the initial explanations to Bradford, but now she felt that was a mistake. She simply smiled at the Commander in acknowledgement.

"You should get some rest and I should contact Central."

Central. Hearing his title the Commander couldn't help but smile. In all the fog in her head he was the one thing that was clear. She remembered dreaming of his voice. He was asking forgiveness, but for what she did not know. "Is he here?" she strained to ask.

Shen picked up her datapad from the table, "He's only been two places since we... well - we retrieved you," she said quickly. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she was sure she had said too much. "The bridge or here," she smiled giving her a nervous little laugh. "I suggested he get some rest and I would stay with you."

Watching the Commander as she spoke about Central she noticed the slight smile on her lips at the sound of his name and then a crinkle formed in her brow when she heard that he needed rest. Perhaps she was reading too much into this and it was nothing, but she remembered her father. Could it be neither of them had any idea how they felt about each other?

When Bradford opened his door to his quarters and saw Shen standing there she didn't have to say a word. He headed off in the direction of the nearest lift. Looking down she saw his boots were fully laced and she realized that he had slept in them for just that reason.


	4. Chapter 4

When the girl left, the Commander drifted off again. She had such a headache and only sleep seemed to make the pain subside. Everything was so unclear. She hadn't known the young Asian cadet, but still there was something familiar about her. The new faces and strange location were disconcerting. She could only hope that Bradford would be able to explain what happened.

Her last memory was of XCom Headquarters. They had come under attack in the early hours of the morning. The Commander had been awoken as the base shook and alerts started going off. Opening a comm to Mission Control she asked for a status report as she made her way there. There had been no previous intel to indicate that the aliens would make a second direct strike on the base. In fact when the Commander had reached Control she learned that they had crashed a UFO into the hangar where the recruits were conducting Guerrilla Tactics exercises that morning. An open link to the hangar showed gruesome images of soldiers' bodies on the hangar bay floor. Those who hadn't been killed on impact were attempting to help the wounded and found themselves under intense fire from incoming alien forces. Central had been on his way to check on the training when the base was struck. Calling Mission Control he told her they had already suffered heavy casualties. Her CO was fighting his way to back to Control and was recommending they evacuate the base.

As Bradford enters he finds her resting again. It allows him another moment to look at her without interruption and possibly judgment. Standing by her bedside he lets his hand rest on the sheet next to hers. Over the last twenty years he had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. He moved his fingers so that his pinky touched hers gently. As he touches her her body became agitated. She shakes and opens her mouth to cry out. There is profound agony in her expression as she grips the sheet with her fingers. Her knuckles white with strain. Then it was all gone - she was still again. He reaches to take her hand when he sees her eyes start to open.

Her eyes come into focus - there was a soldier standing next to her. Unlike the young female recruit's presence early this makes her anxious. Another new face - and then she looked again, recognizing his slight grin. One she knew all too well. _How was this possible - what had happened_?

"Glad to see you're finally coming out of it. Don't envy the headache you must have though. Still can't fault Dr. Tygan especially as no one's attempted something like this before."

She attempts to sit up a little, feeling awkward laying there. He reached out to steady her, "Easy. Still not entirely sure what they did to you. That chip was buried halfway into your skull."

The Commander is confused - _what was he going on about_. The Bradford she remembered was but a memory. Before her stood a very different man. His face looks rough and as if it had live through hundreds of battles and great loss, but how could that be? The young recruit had said something about retrieving her. _Where had she been?_

"Lost a lot of good soldiers looking for you over the years." He seemed cold, she thinks, not the Bradford the recruit made her think had kept watch by her bedside. "Almost gave up hope you were still out there. Acted on the intel as soon as I got word."

He turns away. He found he couldn't look at her without wanting to touch her, to fall to his knees and ask for forgiveness. Putting distance between them was the only thing he could think to do.

She watches him make his way across the room. "Not sure what you remember," he says and stops turning back to face her, "but a lot's changed." He gives her an apologetic look, "did the best I could, but the last 20 years has been tough without you."

 _Twenty years?_ She starts to search her memory - they were at HQ under attack. Central - her Central was fighting his way to Mission Control. She had given the command to abandon the base - the data transfers and dumps had been initiated. Big Sky was called back to pick up and assist with evacs - when there was…

He starts to speak again, looking up at him she sees him turn away again. "You feel like catching up Shen has the archive up and running on your terminal," and he gestures to the monitor to her right. "Otherwise I'd go see Dr. Tygan when you're ready. There are some things you should know. He'll be better at explaining them…" his voice trails off, "than me." He turns to the door.

Bradford experiences a sudden need to get out of the room. If he doesn't he'd suffer a wound that no amount of medkits or time on the mend will heal. This wasn't the speech or reunion he envisioned - and yet he couldn't find another way to speak to her. Not after all that had happen.

Just before leaving he turns back one last time. He stands at slight attention and looks her in the eye, "It's damn good to have you back", he pauses and then says, "Commander" before stepping through the door. Outside her quarters he stops and leans against the wall taking a deep breath.

On the other side of the door there is a terrified and confused woman. A woman that was - no is the Commander of XCom. She's just been told that it has been twenty years. Thinking back to her last memories she remembers her signing off with Big Sky as there was an explosion to her left. Bradford had told her to stay put he is coming for her. Equipment crashed down around them. She yelled to the Control staff to get moving as she turned in the direction of the explosion to see what she quickly identified as a Muton. It was armed and running at her full tilt, as she started to move it raised the butt of its plasma rifle - she felt it strike the side of her head and everything went black.

Commander Margaret Curtis suddenly feels completely alone. She looks down at her hands - they look the same as they did that day and she wonders if Bradford is looking at the same face she once looked at in the mirror - a face 20 years younger than his. _What happened to him_? _To her_? Using her arms she pulls herself up and reaches for the terminal. She needs to understand. The system says "Hello Commander," and she begins.


	5. Chapter 5

**_This story follows the XCOM 2 game's main storyline. It contains dialogue and events which appear in the game. Keep this in mind if you want to stay spoiler free. Comments are welcome. Thank you for reading._**

* * *

Tygan was extremely impressed with the Commander's progress. Bradford had told them she was a fighter, but it was hard to believe she could come this far in such a short period of time. The young female recruit who she now knows is Chief Lily Shen, the daughter of her Chief Engineer and a man she called a friend - Dr. Raymond Shen - had come through with a wheelchair allowing the Commander the freedom to roam around the ship. The first place she went was Research.

The archives had filled in some of the historical blanks for her, but she still didn't understand what had happened to her. She had started to remember things, but they were only flashes and very little of what she saw made any sense. Dr. Tygan would hopefully be able to explain what Bradford couldn't tell her himself.

She had read up on her new science officer, Doctor Richard Tygan. With the loss of Vahlen, who had gone M.I.A. along with Big Sky and some of the XCom staff who had evacuated the base the day HQ fell, an opening needed to be filled. Bradford had recruited Tygan for the Avenger. His time in ADVENT would give them a possible advantage when it came to studying the alien physiology and a better understanding of the organization they fought.

He had been the person primarily responsible for extracting the alien "chip" from her skull. The purpose of the implant which had been located inside her occipital lobe was unclear and not the only question he had. With research of the device he was confident he could supply her with an understanding of its function. Unfortunately, like he said, that was not the only question he had. Along with the alien implant they had found evidence of two additional procedures which may have been performed on the Commander during her incarceration.

It was unclear to the Doctor if these procedures had been left out of her original XCom medical record or if the aliens had - done things to her. He places her XCom medical file on the screen. She can see a list of all her "known" surgeries. The removal of her tonsils, appendix and gallbladder - along with a x-rays from the broken arm she had in high school. Everything looks to be listed - nothing missing as far as she can see.

Tygan looks uncomfortable. Of course he is - he's a scientist not a medical doctor with any type of bedside manner. "Commander I'm sorry to ask, but were you pregnant at the time? I mean when HQ fell?" he asks point blank.

His question is like a slap across the face. She barely had time to sleep back then much less be intimate with someone enough to become pregnant. "No. Not possible," she replies directly.

"I was afraid you might say that," he pulls up a new medical report. "You have an incision above your pelvic bone, here. This is consistent with a C-Section incision." He shows her images of the scar. "It's difficult to tell from the scarring how old the incision is. Have you ever been pregnant?"

She stares at the screen shaking her head. What had they done to her? Looking up at him she says, "You mentioned two procedures. What else did you find?"

"They seem to have removed both of your ovaries. I can only assume that this was not done prior to your capture based on your reaction to my first question," Tygan shows her an scan of her pelvis on the monitor. "There are several small incisions which would lead me to believe the procedure was performed after the pregnancy using minimally invasive techniques."

"Are you trying to tell me they impregnated me, then took the child and then took my ovaries?" She asks, calmly looking at the scan.

"I'm afraid so Commander."

She thinks a moment before continuing. When she speaks she makes sure to not rush her question, "In your time at ADVENT did you perform, see or hear of anything like this?" When she finishes she looks at him.

"No."

She nods at his answer. There was no reason to believe he wasn't telling her the truth. "Your thoughts on why?"

Tygan ponders the question a moment before responding to her, "If the C-Section resulted in a healthy birth, it is possible they wanted your unfertilized eggs for further research or even development." There's a bit of excitement in his tone and she knows she was speaking with the scientist in him now. At that moment he reminded her of Vahlen. It disgusts her.

"Is there anything else I should be made aware of, Doctor? About my body that is." Her question brings him back to her.

"No. Your physical work up looks normal and even the incisions of the two additional procedures seem clean, well-cared for with very little scarring," he explains.

"Thank you Doctor. Please proceed with your analysis of the alien chip." She says turning her chair to leave. When she stops and looks back at him, "Doctor?" He looks up from his pad. "How much of this is Central aware of?"

He frowns, "I'm afraid all of it. It was a lapse in -"

"It's alright Doctor. I understand."


	6. Chapter 6

Making her way through the corridors of Avenger she lets her mind start to work through every possible scenario she could imagine. Sadly she has quite an imagination, which made some of those thoughts unbearable. Learning about the chip they had implanted in her was something she would leave to Tygan, while she would focus her research on the other. A child? The first question was what kind of child - human, alien or something in between. The thought of the later two makes her shiver.

She makes her way back to her quarters. Being confined to the chair had quickly become an annoyance. Doctor Tygan had said she was making amazing progress, but that still wasn't enough. She needs to be back on her feet and soon. So behind closed doors she pushes herself, using the rail which separates her sleeping area from her workstation to balance herself. Once on her feet she gives herself small goals. Make it to the chair without holding on, cross over to the seating area, get a book from the bookcase. She sees each step as a victory. Still too much had an adverse effect - she had to balance her drive to get out of the chair and her physical ability if she was to make it happen.

Getting undressed in the chair she wraps a towel around her. All she wants right now is a shower. To wash the day away - like she would have 20 years ago. Rolling across the room she hears the door chime. Since her "return" no one came to see her and in the past she had few visitors outside of senior staff. While she had never in her XCom career had a closed door policy her senior staff had kept most of the staff away.

She says come with little thought to her appearance. Half expecting her guest to be the dear Dr. Tygan to continue their conversation, she is pleasantly surprised when Bradford walks through her door.

Shocked by her appearance he drops his eyes quickly to the floor. "Sorry Commander, I didn't meant to intrude," he said.

"You're not - have a seat," she rolls herself into the bathroom. "I met with Dr. Tygan this morning."

He is quiet for a moment before replying as he takes a seat, "You did?"

"Yes. And I suddenly feel the need for a shower. So that should tell you how it went," she said trying to make light of it.

Bradford had been conflicted. He had struggled with the idea of telling her himself when Tygan spoke to him about his findings, but he didn't think he could. It should come from the Doctor, he could answer her questions and... He felt she would have never been put through any of this if he had been in Mission Control that morning - if he had just told her to go and not wait for him. She would of course never blame him, but he knew it was because of his arrogance that she was still there. He had found himself begging her unconscious body for forgiveness over his constant bedside vigil the last few evenings before she awoke. It still didn't ease his guilt.

"Damn it!" He hears her cry out from in the bathroom.

"Commander?" He is at the door before he knows what he is doing. As he enters he sees her sitting at the showers edge still wrapped in her towel - her chair wheels bumped up against a raised concrete ledge.

"Can't even take a goddamn shower!" He can see the frustration all over her face.

She was often so calm and even-tempered that this small outburst brings an involuntary smirk to his lips. Walking over to her he takes the second towel from her lap and hangs it on the hook outside the shower. She watches him without a word as he turns on the shower touching the water to check the temperature was just right. When he is finished he goes to her and bending at his knees he turns his head aside to avert his eyes, "put your arms around my neck Commander." She stares at him for a moment, feeling touched that he would even think to do this. When she doesn't move he says - "Commander?"

She slowly slips her arms around his neck as he slides one arm carefully under her legs and the other around her waist. "Hold tight. Ready?" he asks. She nods. She inhales as he lifts her taking in his scent. A flood of memories strikes her. She remembers this - not this moment but his cologne. No it wasn't a perfumed manufactured smell it is organic - it is possibly his pheromones she thinks. It is him.

The Commander had felt so alone that day. The sea of new faces, a new home and lost comrades. She learned she had been violated and had felt helpless to it all. It was only when he lifted her and she was in his arms that she felt safe for the first time since waking. Resting her head on his shoulder she inhales him again. She feels drunk - if he wasn't holding her she would have collapsed to the ground and probably not cared.

She called and he was there. Never taking a moment to think it through. He lifts her. When he had carried her out of the ADVENT facility days earlier, she had been in a heavy vinyl stasis suit - not in a towel. He finds himself focusing on his breathing - trying to remain calm. He can feel her arms around his neck. Skin to skin. Her head resting on him. Bradford has imagined holding her so many times before. Feeling her breath on his neck makes his heart race.

He steps into the shower; the water streams down his clothed body. "You're getting soaked," she says into this ear and he feels himself shudder. Did she feel that?

"I won't melt," he says, moving her to the shower bench. Once she is safely in place, he turns and reaches for the shower head, handing it to her.

"I'll be just outside when you're done," he tells her before he turns, shifting the chair slightly out of the way, clearing a direct path from the shower to the door. Standing outside the bathroom Bradford watches the water drip from his body onto the floor as he listens to the running water.

The Commander has always been different than the other women in XCom. While most of them hid their feminine side the Commander seemed to embrace her. The first time the young CO saw her he had thought she was attractive. He was use to seeing the boyish muscular bodies of the female recruits and then there were the engineers and scientists who were focused on their work and less on their personal appearance. Bradford couldn't help but think she was sexy.

"Bradford?" Her voice breaks his reverie.

Closing his eyes he envisions the room before him as enters it. He walks cautiously across the wet floor and reaches for the dry towel on the hook to her right. He blindly holds it out to her. He hears her moving around, drying her body and wrapping the towel around her.

When she is done she whispers, "Ready." He opens her eyes and sees her looking up at him. Her body glistens where the light hits the water on her body and her dark hair is draped over her shoulder still dripping slightly. As he lifts her back to her chair he thinks she smells like clean laundry - like his mother hung on the line in back of their house.

Bradford turns the chair and the Commander catches sight of them in the mirror. A war weary Central Officer and his ageless Commander. She hasn't realized the stark difference until now when she is face to face with it. She can tell he notices too.

Rolling her out into her quarters he places her near the bed and then steps aside. "Thank you Central" she says gratefully.

"Not a problem Commander. I'll leave you now." He says, turning to go.

"Bradford - what did you want?"

He looks at her blankly unable to remember why he had come here. "We can talk tomorrow." He dismisses himself with a nod.

She watches him go, feeling them in the same place they were twenty years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello!_**

 ** _This story follows the XCOM 2 game's main storyline. It contains dialogue and events which appear in the game. Keep this in mind if you want to stay spoiler free._**

 ** _Comments are welcome. Thank you for reading._**

* * *

On her way to the bridge she finds herself feeling a bit nervous. She had decided at some point last night after Central had left her she needed to reclaim her place as head of XCom. The crew of the Avenger had expected it. Bradford hadn't searched for her all those years so she could sit by and watch the fight from the confines of a wheelchair. She needed to do this as much for herself as for him. She owes it to him.

Checking the bridge duty roster for that morning, she planned her arrival shortly after Central started his shift. As she rolls onto the deck she sees him talking on the comm with Shen, "I heard you Shen. When we get the thing you'll be the first to know."

Suddenly the bridge security alarm was going off. The bridge lights went red and the crew turns in her direction, staring. She sees Bradford stiffen at the sight of her. His brow furrows just slightly - perhaps no one else would notice, but she does. He puts up his hand and she stops the chair, halting her movement. "Commander," he says stepping towards her, "give me a second. Execute Exelon Protocol." The lighting changes and the computer announces the change of senior command has been confirmed. Feeling it was safe to move again, she rolls forward to meet him. He looks at her, "I had wanted that to be a little more ceremonial." He glances down at the chair and decides that it was best to just move on, "but we've got something." It was very clear that it isn't the change of Command that has upset her CO, but the chair she sits in.

Bringing the data up on the screen, he explains that a local resistance cell had just located a hybrid magnetic power converter. It was the something that Shen had been eager to get her hands on from the conversation she had walked in on. The converter had been tracked down to a nearby ADVENT convoy. With the converter Shen believed that she give them what they needed to raise a little hell with their alien foes.

While the Commander had decided to observe the operations that day she asks to meet the squad which was prepping for launch. It would assist her in getting to know her soldiers and their special skill sets. There had been a time - which was like yesterday to her that she could rattle off a roster squaddies without a second thought. Those men and women were all gone and she has to start again. XComs' international face made communication and dispatch a little interesting at times, but. it was because of the team's intense training that made the process seamless.

Whether it was today or 20 years ago you tend to find the same types of personalities among the specialty classes. Looking at the team which stands before her on the hanger bay floor she thinks of call signs she once knew.

Today's team is led by Lieutenant William Crawley, an English ranger who goes by the nickname "007". Crawley, in his blue fatigues, stands next to a loud American Grenadier with the handle of "Texas." He calls her Ma'am and tells her he is from Texas, but he explains it is because not only is his gun big, but everything is bigger in Texas. Then there was the Korean Specialist who says he is called "Hack". He has a small drone that hovers just off his shoulder which from the archive she knew is called a GREMLIN. The only female on the team that day is Sergeant Herrmann, their one-eyed German sniper. She wears a patch over her left eye and Bradford later explains she had lost the eye just before joining them in a raid. It has had no effect on her performance. They call her "High Castle". The last team member is a rookie, from Spain who could only hope to live long enough to earn himself a call sign and a few promotions. They are new faces, but stories she had heard time and time again.

Big Sky had not been heard from since that day at HQ. The Commander remembered speaking with him on the comm just before things went black. A damn fine pilot who often boasted he had never lost a Commander on a run and never planned to. A bit distasteful, but no one expected anything else from their old skyranger pilot. Big Sky has been replaced with a plucky female pilot who went by FireBrand. The Commander is assured she was just as cocky as her predecessor.

Back on the bridge she settles in to listen. Visual confirmation of the device and readings show that it might have been damaged during the resistances attempt at capture. The energy readings are off the charts and it is deemed that the team doesn't have much time before a possible detonation. "No pressure or nothin', Central," Texas squawks on hearing this. The team drops a click from the site and starts to make its way through the snow covered forest. The dense coniferous forest supplies the team with cover, while the deep snow makes movement slow.

The convoy has been stopped on a deserted road. The resistance contacts had confirmed that the team was only looking at a small patrol, but it is expected that more are in route to the squad's location. With the exception of the damage to the device and the annoying terrain it seems to be an easy mission. The only thing wrong with that is no one told ADVENT it was supposed to go smoothly.

Drawing up to the covey, the team keeps concealed. They move as quickly as possible due to the reading but attempting to keep their element of surprise. Falling into position to take the patrol, which appears to be two ADVENT troopers and an Officer, the Commander realizes what is about to happen. She can see it in her mind's eyes. Just to the south of the small abandoned brick building that falls to the team's right she knows that a second patrol is approaching. While all intel and reports tell them that they were only dealing with troopers and a single officer - things were about to change.

ADVENT must know that all too well. The Commander is out there. With the success of Bradford's rescue mission ADVENT has locked down intel as much as possible, taking extra precautions - doubling patrols and even starting to leak phony data. Getting Shen's toy is going to be a lot more difficult.

"Central?"

Bradford turns in her direction. He can see her look of intense concern. Something is wrong - or about to go hopelessly wrong. "What is it?"

She thinks for a moment. "A second patrol to the south of the building - all aliens," she says calmly, but with authority.

One of the bridge personnel speaks up - she thinks his name was Petrak. "Resistance recon in the area only shows ADVENT troopers in this Sector, Ma'am. No xrays."

Bradford puts his hand up to quiet him. He looks at her, reading her face. He nods, opening the comm he says "You have company from the South." Bradford glances back in her direction. She raises her hand holding up three fingers. "Three - all E.T.'s. Acknowledge?" He waits.

Crawley comes back with an acknowledgement. Five on six would be fine if the team was on equal footing but as is they had the energy readings to deal with and three of the combatants are now extraterrestrial. She concentrates for a moment and is sure that they were looking at two Vipers and - God forbid, a Sectoid. The snakes were one thing, with their inhuman reflexes and those damn tongues, but add the mind control potential of a Sectoid and things are a bit more hairy.

The Commander thinks about the young Santiago Garcia who is probably about to have his first close encounter. She looks at the monitor - his pulse has increased and his respiration is on the verge of becoming erratic. Panic is sure to set in with a visual confirmation of the patrol.

Bradford directs Texas to plant charges at the edge of the brick structure while the rest of the team sets themselves for overwatch. The Commander watches Garcia's vitals. Leaning forward she asks Petrek to patch her into Garcia's earpiece. "Just him," she says.

Glancing at Bradford for confirmation Petrak hands her an earpiece and makes the connection. She keeps her voice steady and soft as she speaks to him. "Garcia, this is the Commander. Take a breath and slowly let it out." She hears him inhale and then exhale loudly. Instantly she sees his pulse drop a point. "Good. Very good," she tells him as she glances at Bradford. "You have this. They're a target just like any other. You inhale as you aim and you exhale as you pull the trigger."

She hears him whisper okay.

"I'm right here. Listen to my voice." She says in a whisper. It is at that moment the first patrol comes into view. "Stay focused. Hack and High Castle will deal with them," she says as the she hears the gunfire break out over the comm. From his body camera she can see he was listening, facing south waiting. "Remember they will trigger the charges…"

As the words leave her lips she sees the explosion on the monitor just as she sees Garcia's body cam jerk. "Steady," she says calmly. As the smoke clears the camera shows one Viper down. It is a small consolation, she thinks.

The Sectoid comes into view. Garcia takes aim at the alien. "Inhale," she whispers and once again she hears him inhale and exhale as he pulls back on the trigger. The shot goes wide missing the target giving the creature time to take cover behind a pile of stacked tires. As involuntary as its reaction to the oncoming fire, the Sectoid makes eye contact with the young rookie. The Commander knows far too well what Garcia is about to experience. -a maddening pain behind the eyes as the alien assaults his mind. The sensation is enough to crumble the will of the strongest, most experienced soldier.

"Garcia, listen to me," her voice is more forceful, commanding and yet she keeps a feminine tone. "Fight it. You can fight it."

He cries out. It is possible that the other team members don't hear him over the continued gunfire. "Noooo…" The bridge crew watches as his body camera swings down to the ground. His pulse increases and his breathing becomes more labored.

Bradford looks at her. He speaks into the comm to the rest of the squad. She knows he is alerting them to the possibility of this new internal threat. The team will make the necessary adjustments to protect the package even if it means the demise of one of their own.

She raises her hand begging Bradford silently for a little more leeway. "Look at him. He's doing this to you…,"she tells Garcia. His camera swings up and in the direction of the sectoid and the Commander knows he has a chance. "You're stronger than him. Look-" she can feel his pain. He is feeling - the violation. It makes her angry. It is so easy for them to inflict such pain on their frail human bodies and yet they were dying themselves. She doesn't know where that thought comes from, but she knows it is true. "Take aim - Santiago - take your mind," she tells him and he raises his rifle. It shakes slightly in the internal struggle he is undergoing. "BACK!" she barks suddenly.

He inhales as he has been told and exhales as he pulls the trigger. This time the round holds true. They watch as it hits the mark, exploding the sectoids frontal lobe all over the white snow behind him. With the impact Garcia's body relaxes - the fog and pain in his head lifts.

The Commander looks up at Central and smiles as she whispers once again into the comm, "good job soldier." Carefully she removes the earpiece and places it on the console next to Petrek, who gives her a nod and a look of astonishment. Without a word she turns her chair and rolls herself off the bridge leaving Bradford to his mission.

She makes her way down to the hanger bay. As she maneuvers the corridors of the Avenger she thinks of her first time at XCom Headquarters. That had been so long ago and like so many things - she was different back then too.

Being summoned before the Council was extremely unnerving even under the best of circumstances. When she was chosen it was - how had she seen it back then? Out of complete desperation. Back then she was Margaret Curtis, a high level XCom Analyst who worked to obtain intel from several field operatives. In the early months of the invasion she made it priority to learn as much as she could about their new enemy. Since their "arrival" she studied anything she could get her hands on - from autopsy reports from county coroners who had some local rancher who happened to shoot one while protecting his cattle to watching soldier's combat videos from actual encounters to see how they moved and interacted with combatants. She felt no detail was too small and to overlook the slightest bit of data could have devastating results for mankind and the planet.

She worked on passing report after report up the chain of command, hoping that her observations and recommendations would be heard. It was an organization like any other with red tape and too many egos - like being back home in the CIA. Her findings seemed to be falling on deaf ears, until that day she heard about the crash.

In the early days XCom was led by Commander William J. Ravel. He had been a well decorated general in the United States Army. Back then it was felt a strong military background was required to lead XCom in a possible war against alien invaders. They flourished under him in those days before they understood the extent of the alien invasion and battle plan. Though his emphasis and results were mainly focused on military action - the Council quickly realized they were dealing with a much more formidable foe.

The Council represented 16 of the world's countries that fully funded the XCom project. While XCom was to be Earth's first line of defense against the alien incursion, these countries often held their funding hostage, buying priority protection for their citizens. Ravel's archaic mindset ignored his senior staff's recommendations regarding the physiology studies needed and the analysis and integration of the new alien tech which was surfacing every day. Even Bradford in his role as CO saw his actions as short sighted, but had very little recourse.

When Commander Ravel was killed in a skyranger crash outside of Great Falls, Montana the Council took his death as an opportunity to refocus XCom. They believed if the project failed to develop the science and technology needed to place Earth on offence rather than the defensive tactics that Ravel favored, the planet would be lost. Because of this the Spokesman felt Ravel's successor would need to be quite different and that is exactly what XCom got.

Waiting in the situation room that first day was nerve-wracking. The Council had appointed her the new Commander of the XCom Project. At the risk of sounding impertinent she told the Spokesman in so many words that for her to replace Commander Ravel was absurd. The Spokesman allowed her to speak freely, then countered that her findings and insight were what would be needed in the months, perhaps years ahead. The XCom project needed someone who could see past the current battle to envision an endgame where humanity survived. She was able to process a lot of information and adapt to situations quickly which would allow her to eventually pick up the tactical and military strategies required. Also she would not be going it alone. Her Senior Staff was there to counsel her as she saw fit. They would include a Chief Engineer, Science Officer and of course a strong CO.

They met that day for the first time in the situation room. Ravel's Central Officer John Bradford had been put in place as acting commander as the council made their selection. It was the hope among the XCom staff they would promote one of their own from within Headquarters, but in the days since Ravel's death the influx of Staff and Troops within HQ made it difficult to anticipate the Council's final selection.

She sat waiting; going over the names and faces of all the staff files she had been studying in her head. If the Council was going to put their faith in her, she wasn't going to let them down if she could help it. When the door opened, in walked a lean, dark haired male officer. This was the HQ CO John Bradford. Mentally going through his profile, she knew he was two years her junior and had been recently transferred to XCom from the US military. Serving under Ravel, Bradford had a reputation of being extremely loyal and his recommendations were always seen as sound. With his military background and his time with Ravel, she was concerned that he might have a difficult time with the transition. She made herself a promise to keep an open mind, if only for the fact she was hoping he would.

Her presence in the room clearly surprised him. Apparently the Corporal who had escorted her here had not alerted him to her arrival. She was pretty sure no one had told them she was coming. Getting to her feet she walked over to him and extended her hand, "Margaret Curtis."

He smiled cautiously and took her hand giving it a firm shake, "Central Officer Bradford." As he slowly let go of her hand the monitor displayed the XCom emblem on the screen. It rotated slowly. She could read the organization's motto "Vigilo, Confido" which meant "I am watchful, I am relied upon."

"Incoming Council message," the computer announced. Bradford gave her a slight nod and turned to open the communication. She made a new observation, he was attractive. Though he looked slightly different from his file photo, which could have been from a few years ago, she thought Bradford still had a hit of boyish youth. It was clear he took care of himself. His trimmed regulation haircut, his pants pressed, tie straight and not a piece of lint on his XCom sweater. She was letting her mind wander - most likely out of nervousness, but into dangerous territory. This was her CO and she would be his Commander. These were not professional thoughts.

The transmission opened and before them sat the mysterious shadowed figure of the Spokesman. His deep voice created a vibration that shook the room. "Central."

She saw the young officer straighten at the mention of his name. "Sir."

"The Council thanks you for your service as acting Commander of the XCom project in this time of need. You have proven yourself once again to be an invaluable member of this organization."

"I only did my duty, Sir." Bradford replied.

She stood there listening, wondering what he was thinking himself just then. She felt that he was about to be sucker punched by the news. When they shook hands there was no recognition of her face or her name. They hadn't told him. It's possible he thought she was new support staff, or perhaps his replacement as CO if he was named Commander himself. This bothered her, but this was the way the Council did things. She then thought -for now.

"It is at this time you will return to your previous duties as XCom CO."

"Yes, sir." he said and there was no waver in his voice. A good soldier did what they were told to do - this made her frown slightly.

"We have found Commander Ravel's replacement." The Spokesman turned slightly gesturing to the young woman to Bradford's left. He turned to look at her. "She has the Council's full support and confidence. We leave her in your capable hands, Central." Turning towards Curtis he gave her a nod, "good luck - Commander." The transmission ended leaving the two of them alone in silence.

The Commander leaves her memories as the skyranger lands. She rolls forward to meet the squad as they disembark. She counts five soldiers-none of them appear wounded and all seem to be in good spirits. In her haste to leave the bridge she realizes it was possible that she could have been presented with a much different scenario.

The team stops on the flight deck before her and salute their Commander "Job well done Ladies and Gentlemen," she says with a nod dismissing them. As they pass her, Garcia stops. He is visibly shaken, but in one piece. "Stand tall soldier. You did well."

He does just that. Drawing himself to full height, he looks down at her, "Because of you, Commander." He gives her a little smile.

"But _you_ did it," she tells him returning his smile. "Get going." Saluting him.


	8. Chapter 8

Shen had overseen the unloading and delivery of the power converter of the skyrangers and now is working on her extra set of hands. ROV-R would be able to assist with the installation of the converter once she has his stabilization under control. He shot off just as the Commander wheels herself in. She ducks letting the GREMLIN clear her head just slightly.

"Commander!" She laughs nervously, "Getting our tech to talk to theirs is harder than you'd think." She hasn't seen her since that day in her quarters. She thinks it's best to finally introduce herself. "Lily Shen, Chief Engineer at your service."

Her bubbly personality fades quickly when she speaks again, "You were probably expecting to see my Father...in all that's happened I'm guessing Central didn't tell you yet. He's...gone."

"I'm sorry. He was a good man. I learned a lot from him," the Commander tells her with a pained look on her face. She had read the files, but hearing the sadness in Lily's voice brought it all back. She listens as Shen talks about her father with such love and pride. He had given everything to XCom, and now he gave his daughter as well. The Avenger was his last attempt to help the cause he believed in and fought for.

"I know he would have loved to show you around the place himself. He used to talk about you a lot." Shen tells her.

"Thank you for that," the Commander says. It did mean a lot. She liked Shen. They would often sit together and talk over a cup of tea. He would tell her about his daughter and how he was there so that she would have a brighter future. She thought he saw through her outward facing confidence and knew that she was just as scared as the rest of them. When he did, he would give her a look - it told her she was going to be alright. He trusted her.

"You can be sure I'm ready to finish what he started." And Shen is. The Commander sees that.

Before leaving Engineering the Commander turns to ask her something. Shen can see her thinking it through and waits until she is ready. She asks if there was anyone outside of the senior staff she might - "trust" is the word she uses with an assignment.

Shen doesn't hesitate, "Lieutenant Banks. He's Bradford's junior CO." She explains that she feels his loyalty to Central warrants such trust.

The Commander had started to sift through intel and Avengers files over the course of the previous evening. With Tygan working on the chip, she had to think about his other discoveries. She searched for mentions of ADVENT's work with children, reproduction, embryos and even her own name and reference to her incarceration. Reading the intel reports that had led Bradford to her. For 15 years there had been small bits - almost noise. He chased them all over the globe, but for the first five or so years there was nothing. All had been quiet.

She needs help if she is going to regain command and find out what they had done to her. The Commander doesn't want Bradford to know- at least not yet. She needs time to find something, to start to understand whatever it is before she can ask for his help. Reviewing Banks file. Bradford had made notations about him - stating he was reliable and quick minded. She hopes it's true.


	9. Chapter 9

Leaving the bridge Bradford finds himself lost. As he walks the corridors he catches bits of passing conversations. Almost all have to do with the Commander. Her presence on the Bridge has brought back so many memories for him and yet it scares him. She left giving no explanation as to how she knew about the second alien patrol that was out there. He wants to march to her quarters and ask her, but isn't sure he wants to know the answer.

Instead he makes his way to Research. He finds Doctor Tygan up to his elbows in Viper innards. He has clearly wasted no time. "Central," he says as Bradford approaches.

"Doctor."

"Absolutely fascinating anatomy," he mutters and the CO wondered if he is keeping internal counsel or speaking to his audience.

"Glad the men could provide you with some amusement," he says in a dry tone. "Doctor - I have a question."

"Of course - go right ahead." He turns and weighs an organ on a scale and records the results. Bradford can see the scar at the back of his head. It is jagged and ghastly- the self-inflicted mutilation of a desperate man looking to free himself.

Central chooses his words carefully, "The chip you extracted from the Commander -" he folds his arms across his chest and lifts one hand to his chin.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible there could be - I don't know a residual connection?" Bradford doesn't like asking. It could raise questions which might require additional testing by the Doctor. The Commander has already been through so much, he couldn't be the reason for her to be poked and prodded more. However if ADVENT has any way to control her he can't have her involved in operations until they are sure she is - uncorrupted. "Between her and ADVENT?"

Tygan stops what he is doing and removes his gloves, "Based on my initial research I don't believe so. I still have a few more tests, but most of the data was lost when the 'connection' was severed. That said with additional test-"

"Alright. Thank you." Bradford stops him.

"Have you noticed something?" His curiosity won't be stopped.

"I'm not sure," he says and he won't be without speaking with the Commander. It could have been he missed something - tracks in the snow or she had read the situation differently. Still that didn't explain how she knew there were 3 and they were all alien. Then there was her lack of reaction to - "I want to leave this between us for now." He looks at Tygan for confirmation. The Doctor nods.

Leaving research he finds himself entering the lift. He absent mindedly presses the button still preoccupied with his conversation with Tygan. If the Commander still holds a connection to the ADVENT is it possible it goes both ways?

Her actions on the bridge were the Commander he had known. Seeing a soldier in need and taking the time to support them one on one. She would never boast any tactical skills though he thought at times she had surpassed his knowledge and instincts. She left the majority of that planning to him, but she had a way with the men - and women for that matter who served under her command. Her actions today possibly resulted in a successful mission and certainly in saving Garcia's life.

Stepping off the lift he stands just down the hall from her quarters. As he is about to turn to get back on the lift, he sees Shen exiting her room. She spots him and gives a little wave. There is no place for him to go. He walks towards her. "The Commander is free if you need to speak with her."

He has no other reason to be on this deck at that hour, "Thanks. Everything alright?"

"Yeah - just dropping something off," she gestures back over her shoulder to the door with a flip of her head. Her black hair sweeps across her eyes. Brushing it out of her face she continues, "Nice job today. I should have something for you tomorrow- thought it would be faster if I had-"

"I know. I know. I'll see what I can do." He tells her looking over her shoulder at the door.

"I'll let you get on," she says turning to head to the other lift.

He lingers there for a moment before pressing the comm. He hears her say enter and he takes a deep breath as he did. "Commander."

She sits perched on one of the large cushioned benches. Her hair is pulled up, exposing her neck. She sits there reading a book. He can't imagine with all that is going on that she is able to sit and simply read a book. That's not fair, he thinks. In the past he would often find her reading in her quarters, she told him once it cleared her mind when things got cloudy. Perhaps she needs it now more than ever.

Looking up from her page she says, "Central," in that same soft tone she had used with Garcia. "What can I do for you?"

"I thought I should brief you on today's mission." As soon as it is out of his mouth he knows it was a poor excuse - she had received the report and it was rare for him to deliver an in person report on such a routine mission.

"I received the report," she says placing the book down on the bench beside her and gestures for him to have a seat.

"Well - actually I wanted to discuss with you what happened on the bridge today." He sits down opposite her. He looks at her sitting there. She was wearing long cotton pants and a tight t-shirt. He could see the outline of her bra just slightly through the fabric. He found himself staring at her unable to look away.

"How I knew?"

He nods, shifting his attention back to the matter at hand.. She can see the apprehension in his face, but in his eyes she sees something else. While the conversation they were about to have made him uncomfortable she can see that he couldn't pull himself away.

Reaching back she rubs the back of her neck. "To be quite honest - I don't exactly know." She looks at him wanting to tell him it scares her as much as it's bothering him, but she can't. "I saw it in my head. I didn't ask to. Maybe it was something I saw when that damn thing was in me - or maybe it was a lucky guess. Either way I knew it as clear as I know this is eating away at you now."

Bradford opens his mouth to protest but stops - it was no use. "You're right. I just came from Tygan. I asked him if he thought it was possible there was still a connection." The Commander frowns. She was afraid of this. She can't have Bradford's trust in her falter. He leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees and looks at her.

"You knew what a Viper was," he says. "That's not possible - they didn't exist 20 years ago. They were what we called Thin Men." She listens hearing the agitation in his voice. "I watched you. You didn't react to it or to the Sectoid. They infused them with human DNA - that's why they are significantly taller than the ones you knew. You didn't flinch."

"I've seen them," she tells him, her voice hoarse like the first time they spoke after her return. "I don't know what you would call it - I had dreams, visions when I was - wherever. I saw them! I saw things!" She's in pain telling him this. It makes him sorry for pressing her.

"Do you think they have any way of -" he is searching for the right word.

"No." She said firmly. "None. I know it."

He looks at her face - she was so positive. He has no doubt she believes it, but does he? She doesn't say anything else, but her eyes cry out to him telling him it was true. He gives way, giving her a simple, "okay."

"Bradford if you're concerned I'll stay off the bridge, see Tygan, do whatever to make you -"

He interrupts her calmly, "I don't think that is necessary." He can tell she would do anything for him, if only he would believe her. "When should I expect you on the bridge?"

"0800?" She says with a soft smile.

"I'll see you then, Commander." He gets to his feet. He likes that he can make her smile after causing her so much distress. As he makes his way to the door he suddenly stops.

"Yes - Central?" His back is to her and she can't see his face. They stay that way for a moment - him silent and her letting him brood over whatever is on his mind.

His body had stopped involuntarily - at least this is what he tells himself. He doesn't want to leave her not just yet. He has so much to tell her. It has been so long since that day in the situation room, when he thought about asking out the beautiful brunette in the black skirt. They have lost so much time.

After what seems like another twenty years, he turns back to her and finally asks, "Commander - would you join me for dinner tomorrow evening?" She can hear the faintest apologetic tone in his question. "I'd like to catch up with you - I mean the archives don't exactly -"

"No they don't," she says quickly. Her voice sets him at ease. "I would like that." She smiles.

"2000 hours? Won't be much but-"

"I said yes Bradford - don't apologize yet!" She teases him with a grin from ear to ear.

"Of course." He nods, knowing he was certainly out of practice. "Good Night Commander."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello Gentle Reader,_**

 ** _This story follows the XCom 2 game's main storyline. It contains dialogue and events which appear in the game. Please keep this in mind if you want to stay spoiler free!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading! Comments are welcome! Happy Reading!_**

* * *

The Commander starts her day with Dr. Tygan in research. He had completed his analysis of the chip and wanted to brief her. As she enters the research lab she finds him examining the alien device in a suspended containment field of blue light. She has the sense he was admiring their handy work. It is impossible not to, unless you are at the other end of it. The Commander thinks Tygan might understand this himself a little. He had been among their ranks, until his conscience got the better of him.

After her conversation with Central the evening before she is relieved that he has some information for her. "My analysis reveals that its primary function was that of conduit, passing a vast amount of data directly to your cerebral cortex," he explains. With the connection severed, much of the data was lost however there were fragments that remained. He calls them "ghosts." With the deteriorated data he strongly believes that there was no residual connect between ADVENT and the Commander.

On the screen he shows some of the data which has been processed - tactical combat simulations or wargames as he put it. While Tygan thinks these were mere simulations, the Commander believes she had been processing and directing actual battles and coordinated attacks - mostly against her own people. "The sheer volume of encounters you were processing was astounding."

She thinks the actual word should have been horrifying. Each person in those fragments represented a person lost or maimed in reality. Standing there she feels ill-to think that she had been used against her own like that. "It is truly remarkable that you survived as long as you did."

How she survived that was something she had started to understand on her own. Over the last few nights she had begun to remember more and more of her time in stasis, though the memories were still just sensations or fragments themselves, she could see a developing pattern. She understood that her mind had attempted to protect her from the terrors she was witnessing and provoking on humanity the only way it knew how. It was something she didn't think she could explain to Tygan with any great clarity or scientific proof. It was just a feeling - a whisper.

It harkened back to when she was a child. Whenever young Maggie was scared her mother would tell her, "Margaret, go to your happy place!" It wasn't an actual location or a place you went - though she guessed it could be a real place. What it meant was you thought of something you loved, something that made you happy. It could be her stuffed animal monkey, Jimmy, her favorite song or even the smell of the field of daisies near her home. When she got scared or uncomfortable in life she "went to her happy place" just like her mama taught her. It wasn't sophisticated and maybe that's why she didn't volunteer her theory to him.

"...from such an officer would be the only way to know for certain," he said. She knows what that meant. "A greater understanding of these implants would undoubtedly benefit us all, Commander." She nods, saying she would speak to Central about the Doctor's request.

On the bridge she finds herself in a slew of briefings, from intel to system briefings and on to recruit training and mission briefings. The Commander starts to wonder if it had always been like this or if it was a result of her long absence. She finds herself restless and her mind unable to focus.

Central takes time to brief her on the resistance efforts over the globe. While XCom lived, few knew about their covert activities. He feels with her return they need to start making contact with these groups. It will allow them to obtain additional intel without having to have an actual presence in the regions.

"We've already located a target for our first operation," he explains as they viewed the holo-globe.

"Sir, given our current location there's actually no way the Skyranger can reach that position," Petrak says from his post.

Turning to her Central gives her a grin, "Who said anything about the Skyranger." Opening a comm to Engineering he asks for a status report, "Are we ready?"

The Commander hears the young Chief's voice confirm, "Short answer? 'Yes', but you might all want to hold onto something." They feel more than hear the Avengers engines engage. It feels as if the vibrations will shake the ship apart before they can get into the air and yet before too long they find themselves hovering over the desert terrain which had sheltered them for so long. Once en route she returns to her quarters for an incoming message. Bradford says she is about to see an old friend.

It is a surprise when she finds herself sitting "face to face" with the Spokesman. "Hello Commander." She smiles seeing his shadowed silhouette on her terminal - Central was right, he feels like an old friend. All members of the original 16 countries had sworn their allegiance to the ADVENT administration abandoning the XCom project - all the members except for one. This man, whoever he was, stayed loyal to all they had built. He had assisted the resistance as he could and it was with his help that Central had finally found her.

He now puts it in her hands once again. She needs to find a way to organize and harness the resistance forces if they are going to defeat ADVENT and beat back their alien masters. He transfers her classified reports of missing civilians from across the globe. The numbers are staggering and only multiplying. "We suspect they have been taken to a nearby ADVENT black site, though its exact location remains unknown." We will need the help of local forces to locate such a location - which means establishing contact with local cells all over the world like she and Bradford had discussed. The Avenger would lead the fight, but to win the war they will need to ring them into the fold. "Good Luck, Commander."

As the screen goes back to the XCom logo, she knows they need more help. She calls together her senior staff to review the intel and discuss current objectives, their resources and needs. The internal battle between each of the departments is always a struggle. They each know that one relies on the other, but that doesn't stop the need to fight for what you saw as a more important priority within your own department. When they leave her she feels like crawling back into that stasis suit might be easier.

It is near the end of her bridge shift that she meets with Lieutenant Michael Banks, Banks is a skinny red haired English recruit who Bradford has taken under his wing when he established the XCom team on the Avenger. After the insurrection at HQ Bradford had grown wary; though the Mission Control staff had been mere victims of the breach like the rest of them he felt it was his duty to find recruits with strong wills and stable psychological profiles that might ward off another such attack.

Banks is honored to be selected by the Commander for a special project. He hadn't been on the bridge during the previous day's mission, but he had read the mission report and had heard all about it from Petrak, who had been on duty. He knows the respect Central has for the Commander - they all have great admiration for her after what she did for XCom and the planet. Her loss was one of the biggest blows to the project and their prospects for winning the war. Now he stands before her waiting for his assignment, knowing to let her down would be to let down his CO, the man who had given him a chance.

The Commander makes it clear this assignment was off the record. He is to speak to no one but her on the matter. "Not even Central. Will that be a problem, Lieutenant?" she asks him.

"No Commander."

She explains to him that she is looking for any communications or intel which might pertain to several keywords as well as her own abduction. It isn't much to go on, but she assumes with his knowledge of the Avengers systems and intel communication he might be able to assist. "A second set of eyes is always helpful," she tells him.

When she dismisses him, she gets out of her chair. Today has been overwhelming to say the least. She is looking forward to a little down time… That is what she feels her time with Bradford will be. While she is the Commander to XCom, she doesn't feel she has to put on airs with him.

As she undresses she thinks about her CO. She is sure it took a lot for him to ask her to join him tonight. It is kind of sweet - not a word she would commonly use to describe her now hardened Central Officer.

When she had finally been up and about, she had explored her quarters. She was surprised to find many of her personal items had been salvaged from HQ after the collapse. Clothing which was probably outdated - then again anything was better than an XCom uniform. Tucked into a drawer with her undergarments she found a small box which held a ring her grandmother had given her and the dust of a decaying flower from her father's funeral. Next to it was a bottle of her favorite perfume.

She changes her clothing and runs a brush through her hair before picking up the cane Shen had fashioned for her. Being confined to the chair all day is torture. Mostly because she knows how much Central detests it. She hopes her appearance this evening without her metal chariot will put him in a good mood. She wants to surprise him. Perhaps it was a bit childish, but she likes to keep him guessing. This dynamic had been established early on in their relationship. In fact it was there from day 1 in the situation room and was reinforced on the floor of Mission Control after leading her first mission. Each time he would underestimate her and she would prove herself more than up to the challenge. Before long he came to trust her - only second guessing her when she herself felt on shaky ground. Tonight she is going to reassure him that she is stable and that the cane she carries is to steady her only when his piloting when awry.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello..._

 _The following chapter is one of the reasons why this piece has a M Rating. So, if you're not interested or can't take the content please feel free to skip onto the next chapter. I promise to give future warnings as well._

 _Thanks again for reading. Comments welcome._

* * *

At 2000 hours the door to Bradford's quarters chirps. He looks around one last time before heading to answer it.

He had handed off the bridge to Banks, after he had met with the Commander. Walking to the mess hall he hoped there would be something halfway decent this evening. Bradford didn't mind himself personally, but he was thinking of her. He had had 20 years to get use to the lack of XCom funding. For the Commander the shift from the mess hall food of HQ to that of the Avenger's stolen supply drops might be a bit jarring.

Earlier that day when Firebrand took a supply team to the Black Market, Bradford joined the run. His presence surprised the squad. Central only put boots down when - well when it was important. If any of the team thought to ask Chief Shen on the platform that day they might have learned that it was actually only when it had to do with the Commander.

Bradford didn't know why he had gone or what he was even looking for. He just knew he wanted to find something for her. What was common in the city centers became a luxury for the crew. It was contraband. ADVENT didn't ship such things as fresh fruit, chocolate or even clothing. To get anything you had to venture into the centers and for the CO of the renegade XCom team it wasn't even as easy as that. Still the simplest thing could make life on the Avenger more bearable.

As the door slides open Bradford finds himself almost eye to eye with the Commander. She is on her feet, much to his dismay. He had spent the day alongside her in that damn chair and though he understood the need for the contraption he hated what it represented - his failure.

Now there is no sign of it. Glancing down he notices she is holding, more than using a cane. He feels himself start to smile and attempts to pull it back drawing a smirk across his lips. The Commander catches this and smiles herself. "Ah- there it is," she says.

"Excuse me?"

"That smirk of yours. I was beginning to think you lost it," she tells him. This has the intended result - he smiles a little more as he steps aside allowing her entry. As she passes he catches her scent. She is wearing the perfume that has haunted him for the past 20 years. The last time he smelt it was the day he packed her things after sneaking into the abandoned HQ. Bradford often wondered if that was the trigger that set on his dark period.

Looking around she sees Central's quarters, while not as large as hers, were quite similar. She assumes that it is a standard layout- bed, workstation, seating area and bathroom. She is glad to see he hasn't punished himself by living in the troop's living quarters like he had at HQ.

She walks over to his desk and leans against it, placing her cane off to the side. It would be more appropriate for her to sit on one of the cushioned bench seats in the center of the room, but she is afraid she might have difficulty getting to her feet again if she did and she doesn't want him to see that.

He glances at the cane and she says, "Shen is very resourceful - I'm quite sure there is some sort of blade or weapon in it but I have yet to find it," she chuckles.

The sound of her laugh is refreshing. There are few people here who remembered how to these days. Perhaps her years away have preserved that part of her as well, when it simply died in so many of those left behind.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asks

"Whatever you're having."

He walks across the room and picks up two bottles of water showing them to her. She nods in approval. Opening them he pours the contents into two glasses, "I took my last drink 16 years ago," he says as he hands her the glass. He looks into the pools of her eyes, "when I finally knew you were out there."

He wants to keep looking at her. In fact he has missed doing it for 20 years but he can't look at her while he tells her this. Taking a sip from his glass he turns away. "When I finally reached control - well you were gone. The others all dead except for Corporal Kelley. Do you remember her? - It had been her first shift in mission control. She was on the ground, under a workstation badly wounded - bleeding out," his voice is low and she can barely hear him. "I told her I would get her out, but needed to know where you were. She cried - saying they took you. Something big but she couldn't tell me what."

"A Muton," she tells him and he glances over at her.

He nods his head and she sees him bite the edge of his lip, "That's what I thought. I picked her up to get her out of there but she- died sometime between mission control and me getting her down the tunnel. After HQ fell I searched for you. Spoke to everyone who I could find that survived. I listened to anyone who would talk and even made a few who were reluctant to. There was nothing. No sign. No word. No trace. You were just gone." He puts the glass on the table and sits down. "Don't know how much of the archive you read, but ADVENT started to hunt us and I went underground. The world changed very quickly."

Looking at him now she can't help but think of the man she once knew. They had spent the night before the attack discussing one of Dr. Vahlen's recent requests. She had wanted a strike team to subdue and capture a Berserker for study. The Commander didn't like the thought of having one of those things in HQ, but Bradford was attempting to see the possible scientific benefits of study. She was watching him talk out the argument not hearing half of what he was saying. She was looking at his body. She had noticed he had been working out. His XCom sweater showed the definition of his arms and she had the strange urge to reach out and feel them - but that would make things awkward.

She already felt things were strained between them. He had become overly protective of her since the security breach, often walking her to her quarters or accompanying her to research or engineering. Not that she minded. She liked spending time with Bradford. She had learned very quickly being the Commander was a very lonely post. His company helped her cope, but she found herself longing for more than pleasant conversation about recruiting. Perhaps if she had been older or married before accepting the position things would have been different. She yearned to be treated like a woman and less like the Commander. She found herself thinking of her CO on those lonely nights in bed.

He clears his throat and she looks up, " I started to give up hope - and that's when I started to drink. Self-loathing in a bottle." He smirks at this painfully.

Looking up at her standing there he realizes she changed her clothes after her shift. She's wearing a skirt like she did back then and a tight knit top. He lets himself look at her body unabashed, liking what he is seeing. She had tilted her head as she listened, letting her chestnut locks fall against her shoulder. He remembers how soft it felt...

"But you came out of it," she tells him.

"Yeah - I lost 4 years in that place, but look who I'm talking to," he gestures to her and she gives him a shrug. The Commander thinks he has lost more than that, maybe as much as she has

When he stops talking she realizes she hears music playing. It is old and she even thinks she hears the unmistakable pop of a phonograph. "Is that music?" She finally asks him.

"Shen found a resistance radio station out there. It plays some real old ones. Reminds me of the stuff my grandfather played in his workshop back home," he says smiling.

She listens for a moment, liking the tune. It is pleasant - nice and slow. She feels her body begin to sway to it. She looks over at him. He is watching her. She decides it's time to throw him off kilter again. "Do I have to give you an order or will you ask me to dance?"

He slowly gets to his feet and makes his way to her. The Commander thinks how striking he has become over their years apart. He is roguishly handsome - no more boyish charm, but a man. His brown hair has darkened and there were hints of gray and white flecks. Gone is the clean shaven soldier, his handsome face now dawning slightly more than a five o'clock shadow.

Standing before her he extends his hand and she takes it with pursed lips knowing in some way she is crossing a possible line. He pulls her off the desk into his arms with enough force to take her breath away. Slipping his arm around her waist he touches the small of her back. She lets her hand rest on his bicep and her other nuzzled in the palm of his hand. She looks up at him shyly. Though she is still technically two years his senior she felt her naiveté in his mature arms.

As they move together to the music she thinks how he had opened up to her. Sharing his flaw had created a new intimacy between them. She can't bring herself to look at him. She can feel his intense gaze on her. She keeps her eyes downcast, staring at his chest. Finding her voice she speaks to him softly, "I told you I saw things when I was in stasis." She doesn't like thinking about it, but being here with him like this seems to make it easier to talk about. "They were always different - not all pleasant." He whispers yes, urging her on. His arms pull her closer to shield her from the possible pain.

"There were also smells," she smiles at this thought. "It was rare but I would get a whiff of something." He feels her fingers playing with the sleeve of his shirt, feeling the fabric. "There was cinnamon, clean laundry and fresh brewed coffee...stuff like that. Those didn't happen often - but..." She stops and seems to be searching his shirt for her next words. He gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

Looking up she gazes into his aged eyes. He gives her a soft smile telling her it was alright. "There was one smell that came more often than the rest - when it did I saw an image or a vision." She watches his face a little afraid to tell him. She swallows hard, "It was you….It was always you," she confesses.

He feels his breath catch in his chest and then he sees a little crinkle come across her brow. It is the one that tells him she is unsure of herself. They stand there like that gazing at each other letting her words hang between them. He has pulled her even closer and there is barely room for them to breath.

Bradford thinks of the first time he had held her in his arms. It was during the breach. Sensors were being tripped all over the perimeter, in fact Bradford himself had been attacked by one of their own mind controlled staff. In the chaos to regain Mission Control he noticed the door to the situation room open. Racing there he heard her in distress. When he got to the room it was in disarray. She was struggling with a recruit. The recruit had his hands around her throat. He had slammed her up against the wall - her face turning red and her eyes watering. She raked her nails across his face. He slammed her again as Bradford yelled "Commander!" Her head hit the wall and she was knocked unconscious.

Taking the butt of the pistol he still gripped he struck her attacker on the back of the skull. Both of them dropped to the floor. She laid there - neck raw red and eyes closed. He sat her up and took her pulse. She was alive. "Oh thank God," the CO whispered. Picking her up he held her close in his arms for a moment. His face buried in her hair. Carefully he carried her to the table and laid her down. Before leaving he touched her cheek- caressing it gently.

"The Commander needs medical attention and I want someone on the situation room now," he barked as he turned to the monitors of control.

"Permission to speak Central," she says looking up at him. His eyes refocus on her - he had been so far away she thinks. He parts his lips but nothing came out except - "Commander".

"If you're going to hold me so tight you should probably call me Maggie," she says with a flirty smile. She doesn't know what he is thinking but she thinks it best to lighten the mood.

He searches her face for a second and then leans in kissing her. Pressing his lips gently to hers afraid he might break her. He feels her mouth open to him, accepting his tongue as it slips inside deepening their kiss before he reluctantly pulls his mouth away.

She clings to him, having felt her legs give way as he kissed her for the first time. She has fantasized about this moment for so long. Slightly breathless she speaks, "I was almost positive I was going to have to give you an order one of these days." He reaches up and caresses her cheek like he had that terrible day.

"I shouldn't have," he says abruptly letting go of her. She won't let him retreat - not now. Grabbing his hand she yanks him back to face her. She doesn't understand why he is running until she sees his face.

"Central?" She whispers.

He looks at her, "I'm sorry." She understands now that his pleas for forgiveness weren't dreams.

"Why? Because of what happened to me? Because you weren't on the bridge that day?" He looks cut by her words. He frees himself from her grasp and moves to the desk, keeping his back to her. "Yes, it could have been different. Very different if you had - but it might have meant you wouldn't have been here to find me now." She goes to him reaching up, placing one of her hands on his shoulder blade.

He knows she's right. It is possible that he would have lain among the dead in control that day, but at least he would have fought - would have tried.

"I never blamed you. I don't - But I will forgive you if that is what you need to hear. I do," her voice has such a tone of desperation. He turns to look at her. There are tears in her eyes. She touches his face and in a soft broken voice says, "But you need to forgive yourself John."

He leans back sitting on the edge of desk as she had. Bending forward he places his hands on his thighs looking down at the floor. He looks so worn - defeated.

The Commander approaches him reaching up and touching his shoulder. He reaches out gripping her hips, pulling her towards him, letting his head rest against her chest. He holds tight to her. "You saved me - each time I saw you in my mind you kept me safe from them," she whispers to him letting her fingers slip up into his hair.

Bradford draws himself up to look at her. She moves closer, standing between his legs. Leaning in she places a soft open mouth kiss on his lips. She lets it linger feeling his stubble against her skin. Her hand begins to explore his chest and arms - finally satisfying her curiosity after all those years. He hears her mutter softly, "I wanted this for so long."

He stands still letting her touch and kiss him, unable to move. There had been so many nights where he had fallen asleep thinking of a moment like this - they had occupied him when they were together at HQ and consumed him when she was gone.

When she had her fill, she pulls away. The intensity of her stare arouses him. She lets a finger slide across his lips and then back to trace the bottom one before tracing the scar on his cheek - the one she meant to ask him about. She kisses it, hoping it would heal it and him. Carefully she unclips his tactical harness, pushing it off his shoulders letting it clatter to the table behind him.

An overwhelming urge takes him and he reaches up grabbing her to take what he has wanted. He kisses her hard - with deep unhinging passion. He needs to - she gives him life and he wonders how he has survived this long without her. There is a new hunger he had never known.

The feeling takes her and she bites at his lip, animal like - then sucking it gently as she pulls away. Taking his hand she tugs him, begging him to follow her to the bed. Bradford's mouth becomes dry, "are you sure, Comm-"

She looks back at him, "if you call me Commander, I swear I'll have you demoted," she scolds with a playful grin.

He is serious, she needs to be sure. "Well you are," his tone is deliberate and respectful, every bit the CO he was.

"Not in here. Not when it's us," she tells him pulling him along and then pushing him down to sit on the bed. He looks up at her as she pulls her top off over her head in one sweeping motion. Seeing the bare skin of her chest makes him think of the buttons of her blouse, open and calling to his younger self. He reaches up letting his fingers feel the silkiness of that patch of skin as he trails them down between her breasts. He has always wondered what she felt like there.

Her hands stretch back and unzip her skirt letting it fall to the floor to pool at her feet. She likes that he is finally allowing himself to look at her, devouring her with those deep brown eyes. Slowly she drops to her knees. He reaches for her and she stops him, placing his hands on the bed. Her hands tracing down his thighs to his calves. She starts to unlace his boots.

How unbelievably sexy she is, he thinks as he looks at her before him in her black bra and panties - sweetly removing his boots. He never imagined her like this. Carefully removing them she places them aside and then sliding closer to him, reaching for the bottom of his shirt. She tugs impatiently attempting to free it from his pants. He helps her, pulling it off and tossing it on the floor. He hears a soft gasp escapes her lips as she looks at his naked chest. He has more scars - one on his abdomen and another down the center of his rib cage. Touching them she frowns before leaning in and placing wet tender kisses on each. "They didn't hurt," he tells her pulling her up to lie down beside him.

He lets his thumb skim her full lips and she tries to take it into her mouth. He pulls it away replacing it with his own. She whimpers softly letting his hands trace her jawline and trail down her neck. Whimpers turn to moans under his touch. It is hard to believe such tenderness could be found in such a rough masculine man and yet she knows it was there all along. In the way he looks at her, speaks to her and respects her.

He takes his time, like a good soldier he needs to know every inch of her before he makes his assault. Moving over her body like surveying the terrain of a sector. Letting his mouth and hands find each ridge, each valley and every plateau. Why had he waited to so long?

Feeling the coarse skin of his fingertips excites her. She rocks her body to meet his touch, feeling the ache when they are not there. Losing herself in him as he makes his way down her. He kisses her scars too as she had kissed his - wounds of a battle that had been lost. Tears come to her eyes, lingering at the corners as his mouth placed a succession of little soft kisses along the scar just above her panties. She feels him hook his finger into the sides of the fabric, gently tugging them as she lifts her hips slightly so he can pull them away exposing herself to him.

He yearns to taste her, craves it. Sensing his need she slowly spreads her legs, granting him access to her. Her hands grip the wool blanket under her, bracing herself for the next sensation. She lets out a premature gasp as she feels the bristles of his five o'clock shadow on her inner thigh, before his tongue takes its initial sweep of her folds. Savoring each lap he lets himself indulge on her sweetness. Coating his lips with her as he feeds his hunger.

She moans quietly. Her fingers let go of the blanket and reach for him sliding into his short greying hair. She grips it, tugging it gently. Her body surrenders to him - writhing under his charge. It has been so long since she felt this way.

Bradford coaxes her further, though he does not speak, his mouth urges her on - telling her to let go and give herself to him. She arches her back as she cries out - not Central, not Bradford, but John before her body shudders, her hips thrusting forward grinding into his mouth as she comes for him.

Her body falls back to the bed trembling. Panting she tries to regain control of herself and just as she thinks she will his tongue enters her sliding up her slit to her engorged clit. She feels a flutter and lets out a soft cry of pleasure. She is his laying there. White flag raised. Anywhere else on the Avenger she is the Commander, but here she is his to command.

Kissing her inner thigh one last time he makes the trek back up to lay beside her. His hand slides up her cheek into her hair as he pulls her to his mouth. His kiss lets her taste herself on his lips. He hears a low throaty growl come from the back of her throat as she starts to grind her body against his. His cold metal belt buckle rubs against her skin. She strains reaching down letting her fingers trace his hardness through the confines of his uniform. It's getting uncomfortable for him as she unclasps his belt and starts to fumble at the button.

They suddenly both become frenzied, neither able to control themselves. Feverishly they devour each other as he struggles to get out of his clothes. Once free she can feel his hardness against her as he hovers over her, leaning down to kiss her. She lets her nails gingerly rake down his biceps. He likes this, she can tell as she feels him smile as he kisses her. Pleading whimpers of pleasure beg for him as he presses himself against her. She has never been so wet, so wanton before - the ache for him is almost too much. He feels it too and enters her in one long slow thrust forward groaning as he fills her.

It is a blinding pleasure as he slips inside her. Her body coursing for him. He stops, biting his lip letting himself get use to the sensation, before she starts to move under him. She is insatiable wanting more of him. He gives her what she needs and strokes in and out of her. Each thrust a little deeper than the last. Her legs encircle his hips allowing him even deeper. Her arm around his neck she pulls him to her as she feels her orgasm start to build. She won't fight it; she lets it wash over her crying out, her nails digging into his bicep.

The Commander quivers under him and he feels her body grip him tightly as she comes. The sensation heightens his arousal. He attempts to gain control, but her body induces him to climax. Her body insists - no commands him. He can do nothing but succumb to her.

With his next thrust they both feel the surge. His body stiffens and she feels him begin to pulse inside her. Another thrust and he holds tight to her, his body shaking as he comes. Before he collapses on to her. Both heaving as they hold one another, feeling the desires of two decades sated.

In the dim light of Central's quarters he pulls the sheets over them and they fall asleep in each other's arms until the early hours of the morning. It was the first night she has slept soundly since her rescue. She knows it is because of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello!_**

 _ **Hope you're enjoying the piece. I can't say it enough - Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment.** _

* * *

When the Commander finally stirs she finds Bradford awake. He is laying there watching her sleep, his fingers absentmindedly caressing the skin of her shoulder. Lifting her head she gives him a sleepy smile. Its dark, with what light there is coming from the display case across the room.

"What time is it?" she asks rising up, her hand still resting on his chest.

"Early yet," he whispers. They stay there, both of them softly stroking the other in silence for a bit, keeping their own counsel.

She starts to worry that this has been a mistake. That he recognizes it and that is why he is so quiet. Then again even her Central of 20 years ago wasn't one to share his thoughts if he didn't deem them important. As confident as she is on the bridge or in her knowledge of the alien forces they fought, there is so much she doesn't understand when it comes to - this. To him.

She knows how to manipulate men - like on the bridge the other day with Garcia. She had learned that a female whisper through a soldier's ear piece could calm them and even provoke a better performance from them. It seemed to build confidence or something like that. It was possible it was the intense sexual nature of a whisper or maybe they just knew they weren't alone - either way it always seemed to have the desired result. But with her CO she doesn't want to manipulate. They had lost so much time even back then and now with twenty years gone she recognized she can't let any more time go. If they were fighting for the survival of humanity wasn't it for moments like this?

"Thoughts Central?" she finally says.

He grins at this. It is just like her. If he grows too quiet she would ask. It was a common occurrence on the bridge, in mission control or in senior staff briefings. He had learned over their time together to come forth voluntarily so to speak.

He had been thinking about the hours after the breech. After they had fought back the invaders and regained control of the base. Dr. Vahlen had checked the Commander. A bump on the head and a sore throat for the next few days probably, but she would recover.

They had an initial briefing about what they believed happened and Bradford had walked her to her quarters. He was gripping the pistol he struck the recruit with. While the base seemed back to "normal" he felt better holding it as he walked with her.

Seeing her lying on the floor had shaken him. It wasn't until he knew she was alive did he allow himself to relax. As he held her to move her he realized that his terror was not of losing the Commander, but for the woman in his arms. She was the one he thought about in his bunk at night. It felt disrespectful, still he couldn't help himself. She might have been his senior officer but she was still a woman - an intelligent, beautiful, sexy woman that he spent almost every waking hour with.

Entering her quarters she turned to say thank you and possibly dismiss him, but her raw throat prevented this. He walked across the room and pulled a bottle from the cooler. Opening it he gave it to her, knowing the cold water would help soothe the pain. Taking a sip she nodded to him and forced a raspy thank you from her lips. Looking at her in that moment he wanted to hold her again, this time kissing her - kissing the red finger marks on the neck to wash them away.

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked at him questioning his silence. He thought of telling her then that he was feeling something he shouldn't, but there were more pressing matters for her to concern herself with. For them both. It was his duty to keep such things from distracting her and he himself could never become a distraction.

"Nothing, Commander. Get some rest I'll brief you in an hour," he turned and left her.

"I was thinking what a fool I've been," he says looking at her. He brushes a lock of hair out of her eyes. She in turn reaches up and touches his chin, letting his whiskers tickle her skin.

"You're alright with - this?" she asks timidly. He looks surprised by her question.

He sighs and looks away before getting up, leaving her in his bed without a word. She doesn't like seeing him go. Sitting up she pulls the sheet up to cover herself.

He returns a moment later sitting on the edge of the bed. He is holding something in his hands but she couldn't see what. "I joined the black market drop yesterday. Well - I didn't plan or expect what happened last night, but" he looks at her reaching up again to touch her hair, stroke it. "Things are different here, harder - I wanted something… nice for you. It's might not seem like much, but here...it's kind of…" he held out a single red apple. She grabs it from him and puts it to her nose. It smells like the orchards she used to visit when she was a kid. The smile that comes across her lips warms him.

He gets the knife from his technical harness and carefully cuts her a slice. The juice drips down her fingers as he hands it to her. She puts her hand to her mouth tasting the juice before it drips too far down her arm. She offers him a bite of the first slice, but he protests saying it was for her. She feeds it to him and then leans down and tastes the sweet tart juice on his lips. Telling him it was wonderful. He cuts her another and watches her eat it - eyes closed taking pure pleasure from the act. Sitting up he pulls her close, placing his forehead against her, looking into her eyes, "I won't lose you - or any more time with you again," he says feeling her sticky fingers touch his face before he kisses her letting the fruit juice drip down their chins.


	13. Chapter 13

Shen arrives on the Bridge that morning with a list of things to review with Central. She was getting nowhere on her own, without additional engineering support there was no way she could keep the Avenger in the air and do much of anything else. While she has already pressed the Commander on the subject, Bradford had stated that all additional requests should go through him. The power converter had been a huge win for her and now she is ready to move on to other things. If Dr. Tygan is going to be dissecting anything the Delta team came across she would have more than enough things to fabricate in the future. Using what they learned from the aliens could mean enhanced weapons and more importantly armor.

She is fidgety as she stands waiting there for him. Banks watches her out of the corner of his eye. "You can leave the list with me and I'll go over it with him," he tells her.

"No. If anyone is going to get the rough side of his tongue it should be me," she says. "Anyhow I think I'm due for his priority lecture."

Banks grins at this, knowing exactly what she means before quickly wiping it from his face when Central steps onto the bridge. Shen doesn't waste time, immediately jumping on the CO. Banks doesn't think that's the way to go, but then again he isn't in her situation.

Before she can get very far Central says, "I know. I know Shen!" He walks to Banks taking the data pad from him and begins to skim the previous night's activities

"I need to discuss it with you and the Commander. I don't think you understand …," there is frustration in her voice. "I need help."

"This afternoon," he tells her.

She stops. Thinking she heard him wrong she asks, "we'll meet?"

"No. You'll have help this afternoon. Delta Team will be extracting a..." he looks at the pad, "Naresh Shah, an engineer out of M.I.T. later this morning. And the Commander has confirmation of an additional recruit that has arrived at resistance HQ." He looks up.

She is staring at him in disbelief. Not only at what he is saying, but his general tone. It is - pleasant. Not the gruff CO she has been dealing with for the last few months. "I'll have the second name for you sometime this morning."

"Sure, no problem."

"Is there anything else I can assist you with?" he asks.

"No, no - thank you," she says as she slowly turns to leave. She had been ready to fight for what she needed and now - it has been handed to her.

"Oh- and Chief! If you would leave this out of conversations with the Doctor," he grins. "We don't want him to think we're playing favorites, now," he says turning back to Banks.

The bridge doors open as the Commander enters. She sees a confused Shen coming towards her. "Problem Chief?" She asks as she walks up to her. Shen looks back at Central and the Commander looks up in his direction

"No- Commander. Things seem to be looking up," she says slowly and then looks back at her, dropping her voice she whispers, "Central seems to be in a very good mood this morning."

The Commander looks over at him again, seeing him reviewing scans with Banks on the monitor. "Wonder what has turned him around?" She asks her young Chief.

"I don't know, but I'll take it," she replies and then with a nod says "Commander" and heads below deck.

As the Commander approaches the two soldiers, Banks excuses himself. "Morning Central, I hear you're in a pleasant mood today." She says taking the data pad from him trying not to smirk. "Shall we go get the Chief her extra hands?"

Bradford makes his recommendations for that morning's strike team. It's a basic VIP extraction, which hopefully would mean little opposition and would allow them to run some of their more inexperienced team members. Central had placed Lieutenant Bo Zhang, a sharpshooter who had become known as "Dragon" in charge of the operation. Zhang was attempting to build what would be known as Gamma Squad. He would be accompanied by Squaddie "Mad Dog" Gendreau, a heavy weapons expert who in his spare time read comic books which he traded for with some of the local resistance members. Rounding out the experienced members of the four person extraction team was the Egyptian native, Squaddie Najjar - a few of those who had been on runs with her dubbed her "Jackal" because she weighed your life in her hands. Bradford selected a Canadian rookie recruit by the name Ava Cote as the last member to get her some field experience. It would be her second mission and first extraction.

The Commander reviews their files and takes his counsel. Needing to learn her team's abilities is high on her priority. The Avenger moves within the Northeast region of the United State placing themselves within drop range for the Skyranger. Once approved the team is on the flight deck within the hour and Firebrand has them in the pipe.

During the hours leading up to the drop the Commander always finds herself a little restless. When she feels this way she would head to the comms and listen to the static of the airwaves.

On the lift she thinks about this morning - Bradford and her in bed, sharing an apple together and then making love again. This time it was slow, unhurried and then a few more hours of sleep before tearing herself away from him to slip back to her quarters. In front of the crew and on the bridge they were simply the Commander and Central. They both agree it is for the best, but alone they would be Maggie and John.

As she enters communications she finds Banks alongside one of the on duty bridge personnel who has been placed there to monitor the relays until an engineer can be found. Banks is scanning transmissions as he reads through transcripts of previous broadcasts. The two gentlemen stand upon seeing her enter.

"Go back to what you were doing," she says as she approaches Banks. Picking up a headset she places one side to her ear and listens to the broken signal. She glances at the crew member who has continued his scanning. "Any progress?" she asks Banks.

"No, mum." he says with a grimace. "Thought I might find something over the comm. Not all of the transmissions are searchable as part of the main system at this time." He explains that due to the massive amounts of communication they keep that some were stored on an archived sub-system. Shen has been attempting to integrate the files, but it hasn't been a priority. He had started searching historical periods starting with the fall of XCom HQ before the project was officially decommissioned working forward using the keywords she had supplied him with. He had found nothing yet.

"Good thinking Banks," she says touching his shoulder.

"Thank you Commander."

She sits down beside him and places the headphones on and starts to move through the channels. While Tygan could tell her what the medical evidence told him, he couldn't tell her the why. Speculation could only get you so far, and did her no good. The Aliens never did anything unintentionally. She knows if they took something from her it was with very good reason. She needs to find out what it was.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you for reading! Would love to know what you think about the piece- Please leave a comment.**_

* * *

At 0100 hours the extraction team touches down about two clicks from the rendezvous site. The team would make contact and escort the young engineer to the evac location another click outside of town. Area intel had few patrols in the area during that time of day and civilian population seemed to keep to themselves. There was little concern about the operation, still as the team put boots down the Commander walks onto the bridge to observe the mission.

The drop and contact is made with little issue. Confirmation is relayed back to the Avengers and the short trek to the evac location is underway. Once out of the local township, the team has adequate concealment until they reach a stretch of rural highway which they will cross before making the last quarter mile hike to a clearing for pick up.

As they approach the road Lieutenant Zhang perches himself on a rock face which overlooks the roadway, this will allow him a clear view in both directions. The team will cross, find cover and then he will join them.

Mad Dog crosses the blacktop first, taking cover behind a large oak tree at the bottom of the gully. The gunner relays his position and sets to watch to the east. "Red Rover, Red Rover," he says signaling to the team to send Shah across. Cote gives him the go and he steps out on the road. The team watches as Shah runs across the pavement and disappears, sliding down the embankment. As he lands the engineer cracks his ankle on a small boulder partially cover with dead leaves. He cries out in pain.

"Houston we have ourselves a problem," Mad Dog says as he starts to leave his position to help. Without thinking Jackal is across the road and down the gully in a flash.

"Whoa! Someone's looking for a sticker today," Mad Dog says as she slid into view.

"Alright, people cut the chatter," Central says across the commas he glances at the Commander.

Jackal is attempting to calm her patient and assess him at the same time. She has swung her rifle over her shoulder and pulls out her medkit.

"Quiet!" Zhang snaps over the com. "Hold position, we have movement from the west."

Looking back over his shoulder Mad Dog can't see what Zhang is talking about. Zhang's nest must give him a better vantage point. "Got nothing," he says.

"ADVENT convoy," Zhang whispers. "Looks like three trucks half mile out."

"Do not engage people, repeat, do not engage," Bradford tells them.

"Confirm." Zhang says. "Jackal, assessment?"

"Swollen ankle. Will be a long last bit for him, but he'll live," She says. Mad Dog can see her telling him to be still and cover him with dead leaves and brush from around him. She quickly moves into a concealed position. Their low vantage point gives them no visibility to the road and puts them at a disadvantage if they are discovered. She puts distance between her and the package, hopefully to draw fire and attention away from him if need be. "Package is wrapped. Overwatch." she says settling in.

All that is left is Cote, she had been left on the other side of the roadway. While Zhang can see her, he can't tell if her cover is enough to keep her hidden from the road. "Cote, stay low," Zhang tells her. "Everyone relax. We're just going to let them…" he says as the first truck turns the bend.

Zhang's body camera is the only one that gives them any view of the road. The Commander gets up and walks closer to the monitor She notices movement on the right side of the screen near the bend. She points it out to Bradford. It is difficult to make out what it is - and then it darts into the road-a deer.

The animal shoots out in front of the second truck. The trooper attempts to slam on the brakes, but the truck swerves left, then right, missing the fawn but striking the low stone wall on the right side of the roadway some fifty feet from where Cote crouches.

The deer is seen on Jackal's body cam as it passes out of sight into the woods. On the road above them, the two other trucks have stopped. Three troopers and one ADVENT officer get out to assess the damage. The first truck has passed Cote's position and the third is just at the bend behind the second truck. The driver and the passenger of the third truck stay put, watching the others.

Zhang speaks softly, "MD do you have any visual from your position?"

Bradford and the Commander can see from his body camera that he doesn't, unless the troopers walk the edge of the pavement above them.

"Negative - wait. Top of the 3rd truck," he reports.

"Jackal?" Zhang is looking for the same thing.

"No visual." She advises.

There is the possibility the squad can sit tight and wait it out. Let ADVENT go on its way with no interference, but waiting has the possibility of losing them the element of surprise. There was also Cote; the rookie is almost in their laps.

Bradford looks at the Commander for any, he didn't know, premonition. She smiles and gives him a slight shrug knowing exactly what he is hoping for, "Not today I'm afraid" she tells him. "Must have been residual effects, I haven't had anything since."

"Okay sit tight. We're going to see how this plays out. Mad Dog, prep a grenade launch aimed at the third truck. Zhang, any hostile movement- take them down. Engage on Zhang's mark."

Zhang slides his scope between each of the troopers on the road. If he has to, he thinks he can take down at least two before they know what hit them. If Mad Dog can hit the third truck it is possible they might only have two left to contend with. Cote's position prevents him from having Jackal throw a grenade up from her concealed location. It would have helped with the overall confusion - could've result in him taking all four targets down. He thinks of telling Texas, "I'll show you a magic bullet."

From Zhang's body camera it appears the second truck is drivable and that they are attempting to back it up. That is a relief. As the officer directs the maneuver, one of the troopers wanders back down to the first truck. He is now out of Zhang's view. As the truck backs up it comes dangerously close to the edge of the road.

"I have visual." Jackal whispers. She can see the ADVENT Officer yelling at the driver to stop. It is possible if they had continued the truck might have fallen off road and landed at her feet. The truck movement blocks Mad Dog's view of the third truck though he is sure that he can still clear the second and hit the third with no issue. The driver pulls forward and the truck straightens out.

"Think we have a problem," Zhang says as he notices the troop who had wandered down the first truck coming back uncomfortably close to Cote position. She is sitting due east so if she stood up, she would be right in front of the trooper. "Cote, ready to engage. Steady." He is watching them out of the corner of his eye as he takes aim at the trooper behind the wheel and slides his sight to the one on the road in front of the truck. "Jackal - Officer?"

"Got him."

"MD?" Zhang asks..

"Lock and loaded," the gunner confirms.

Zhang fires taking down the trooper on the road way. As he readjusts his sight to the driver, the trooper below him spots Cote. "Now Cote!" She stands quickly and fires her rifle as she hears the pop of Mad Dog's grenade as it takes flight into the air.

The bridge watches as there is movement in every direction. Jackal steps up to stand on the boulder she had crouched behind taking cover from a protruding tree. Her rounds strike the officer, but don't take him down. On rapid refire she shoots but misses as he ducks behind the back of the truck. "Still up!" She calls out into the comm.

They hear Zhang's second short crack the windshield and take the driver out before the grenade detonates destroying the front end of the third truck engulfing it a ball of fire. Zhang glances down at Cote, who had stood point blank with the trooper and now loomed over him to pick something up. As he starts to look back up he sees her go down. Her body propels forward as the shot strikes the back of her head. Her blond hair quickly becomes a sea of red. "Cote is down. Repeat down"

He looks up seeing the Officer shying away from the flaming wreck of the third truck holding his gun in Cote's direction. He immediately ejects the previous round and fills the chamber. With no hesitation he fires again. The officer's body strikes the truck with a thud and the road is quiet, except for the crackling of flames.

Jackal scurries up the hill back up to the road. When she gets to the rookie's side she learns what Bradford and the Commander already know, Cote is dead.

"People we need to move. You have possible incoming." Bradford tells them reminding them they still have a job to do.

Zhang comes down from his perch and Jackal has already started to quickly wrap Cote's head. When he gets to them, he hoists her on his shoulder and the medic picks up her rifle and what she had been reaching for. A laser scope. She slips it into one of her pockets. On the other side of the road Mad Dog has helped the shaken engineer to his feet. The grenadier decides that the extra hundred and twenty pounds the kid weighs isn't that bad if they can get to evac a little faster.

The Commander and Bradford are on the flight deck when they disembark. Zhang insists on carrying Cote's body off. It is always hard when one of them doesn't come back and even harder when it is someone so young. The Canadian rookie was 18 years old; she had joined XCom because she believed her sister had been abducted. Zhang told them this that night in the Memorial as they raise a glass to her. He made it a point to get to know every new member of his team, talking with them as they prepped for the mission. Letting them get their nervous energy out. "She had said she was hoping to pick up a scope one of these days so that she could train to be a sniper like me," he says. The Commander later sees Jackal give him the scope she had picked up on the ground under Ava Cote's body.

Ave "Scope" Cote

April 16, 2017 - July 5, 2035


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hello!_**

 **This story follows the main story line of XCom 2 the video game. Keep this in mind if you're trying to stay _spoiler free_. Also, I attempted to use footnotes for some of the German dialogue, but they didn't format properly here - so if you're interested they can be found at the bottom of the text. **

**As always thank you for reading! Hope you're enjoying it. If you are please leave me a comment and let me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

The next morning the Avenger returns to Resistance HQ to retrieve their second new engineering recruit, Amara Bello, a mechanical engineer who had studied out of the University College in London. She is a little bit of a thing, standing at 5'2". The young engineer - they all seemed young these days the Commander thinks, is excited to be joining the Avenger team and Chief Shen is more than happy to have her aboard. With two engineering recruits in tow the Commander hopes she will spend less time listening to her head of Engineering's request for help and see some improvements.

Sadly this still leaves her with an annoyed head of Research. Though he wouldn't say it Dr. Tygan is less than pleased that the strike team was unable to bring back the ADVENT Officer's body they encountered on yesterday's mission. He only silenced his displeasure when it was pointed out to him that they had a package and a fallen soldier to bring back for her family. Still she knows that Delta squad would need to "pick one up" for him on their next run.

Sitting in her quarters she reviews the recent communications from the local comm; things were quiet. She thinks of discussing this development with Central. It bothers her that there is no chatter out there. As she gets up to head to the Bridge her door chirps.

"Come," she says.

The door opens as she picks up her data pad and faces her guest. "Commander," Bradford says as he enters. She gives him a weary smile.

Bradford knows she had a rough night. After leaving the Memorial for Cote, they had come back to her quarters. Both of them quiet after a long terrible day. During the night he held her close. She had the most horrible nightmares, often calling out and jerking awake shaken. He wondered what they were, but all he could do was try to calm her and pull her closer. She would tell him when she was ready.

"I was just heading to the bridge," she tells him. "Walk with me?" She touches his hand, hooking one of her fingers around his as she passes him and then let's go as they enter the mezzanine of the bridge. "I received a lovely tongue wagging from our good Doctor this morning."

"Yes, I believe I received the same. He seems to get restless without a new toy to cut up." Bradford tells her.

"Don't they all," the Commander says thinking of their previous head of research. "I guess we're lucky we don't have him and Vahlen to contend with."

"I'll speak with Crawley and make it a priority for Delta."

As they walk down the stairs Petrak turns his attention to them. "Commander. Sir, we have an incoming transmission from Den-Mother."

"On screen," Bradford directs.

The image comes on screen and they see a middle aged woman standing in front of sea of makeshift tents and shelters. She has dark hair and is covered in layers of green army fatigues which have seen better days. The Commander studies her face - the crow's feet at her eyes, the wrinkles forming around her lips - this is what I should look like she thinks.

She is reporting to Bradford what the Commander had wanted to discuss with him. The unsettling quiet on the local comms. The resistance fighter attributes it to the Avenger's presence in the sector, but the Commander thinks it's something else. When conversation moves on to other challenges, such as their water purifier the transmission starts to become choppy.

"Massive signal coming from the ADVENT Network Tower. It's global," Petrak announces. Bradford and the Commander turn away from the static filled screen before them to look at the officer. "Sir, I think you'll want to see this." Bringing it up on screen they see the ADVENT logo and hear the all too familiar voice of the Speaker.

"Fellow citizens, for 20 years the ADVENT Coalition has worked tirelessly to repair the ravages and injustices of the old world." The speaker reminds the Commander of an aging rock star. He is gaunt looking, dressed in black - what appears to be leather or vinyl. She thinks it's his attempt to look young, to connect to the masses. His voice had that sing-songy soothing quality that lulls you into a false sense of security, the Commander thinks as she watches images of ADVENT troops on parade and their outstretched hands helping the people of Earth. "Under our stewardship, our cities prosper, our people flourish and our world heals."

Both the Commander and Central roll their eyes at this. They have seen images like this before. They learned about such propaganda used during the Nazi's rise to power in world history classes before ADVENT and the alien suppressors even existed for them.

As they listen, the Geoscape starts to light up. "Multiple radar contacts, on approach to Haven Alpha-Seven," the computer advises.

The Commander knows instantly this is why the comms were quiet. They were preparing for a strike, lull the fringe element into a false sense of security. The strike would act two fold - to suppress the current threat and act as a message to anyone else thinking of joining them. Their people would be caught unprepared and it would be a slaughter.

Bradford has Petrek open the comm to Den-Mother. "You've got incoming on approach!" He barks. With the broken signal there was no way of knowing if they were getting through. The Commander knows just as well as Bradford that it didn't matter, they would be on top of them in moments. ADVENT was jamming transmissions. Central frantically yells at Petrek to raise them again, boosting the signal. There is a momentary connection, "Get your people out of there!" he says as they see the images on the screen turn to pure chaos. They hear screaming, people running in all directions and then the unmistakable sounds of ADVENT gun fire.

"They don't stand a chance." Bradford whispers as he turned to her. "Commander, we should -" She doesn't let him finish she simply nods.

FireBrand is told lift off in 10. Delta Squad would be deployed to neutralize the enemy forces and save and evac as many as possible. The squad assembles quickly with one addition. Corporal Pace Durand requests to be added to the roster, he is a medic and says he can help. There is no argument from the bridge and so Crawley has "Band-Aid" suit up.

As they touch down hot and fast the Commander opens the Comm link. "Oh and Crawley if you would be so kind as to pick up an ADVENT Officer for the Doctor." she says as if she was asking him to pick up a gallon of milk. "He seems to be a bit impatient for one." Central chuckles at this.

"Certainly Mum," he replies.

Much of the camp is on fire and the smoke makes it difficult to see. Corporal Herrmann finds herself a roost on the top of a small lookout tower, giving her line of sight to the camp below as the others moved in. "Auge in the sky," Herrmann mutters as she looks through her scope letting the others know she was in her place.

Crawley keeps a tight formation, while accepting that this was a rescue mission, he also understands that they wouldn't be any help if they lost control of the line. Durand makes first contact with a mother and her small child. He begins to check the 2 year old boy for injuries. Texas watches out of the corner of his eye as he keeps vigilant. "Lollipops later Doc!" he says through the comm, reminding him there would be time for bedside manner on the bird. Durand points in the direction of the skyranger and tells her to keep low.

"Zwei approaching due east," Herrmann whispers in her broken English. The Commander glances at Bradford and he put up two fingers.

"You speak German now?" She asks.

"You learn." he says shrugging.

Texas opens up fire as he sees a trooper enter into view, his machine gun ripping through the troopers black uniform and shredding the flesh underneath. "Down to one," he calls out.

The second, an ADVENT Officer moves quickly to take cover behind what looks like wooden apple boxes. "Hier ist es," Herrmann tells the squad and Crawley whirls to fire. His shotgun round hitting the officer square in the chest taking him down.

"Package acquired Mum," Crawley informs the Commander. She smiles, giving Central a look of pride.

To the west of Crawley, Hack holds his position with Durand in close quarters behind him. They can see a man crouching down behind some make-do tables nervously looking around. Durand attempts to make eye contact with the man, becomes frustrated, and quickly dashes forward. "Wait!" Hack says into the comm.

Crawley turns to see the Corporal slide under the table and squat next to the distraught man. "Hold position!" Crawley advises.

"You're safe," Durand says, swinging his gun over his shoulder and reaching out. The moment he makes contact the aging man starts to convulse, head twitching side to side and shaking.

"That's not right," Hack exclaims as he watches from his location.

The team looks on as the twitching takes on a new horror as his neck begins to stretch, ripping the flesh - spraying Durand with blood. "There goes breakfast," Texas gags on the line. Its innards begin to expand, double and then triple inside.

"Early reports from the resistance referencing an alien creature said to be a capable of 'shapeshifting' were initially dismissed by local cell leaders -" Tygan says from behind the Commander and Bradford. Both of them turn, surprised to see him on the bridge, "who attributed the sightings to combat stress and malnutrition."

"It would seem they were wrong," Bradford says looking back at the screen.

The creature that now stands looming over a shaken Durand has long blackened claws which are a stark contrast to its pinky flesh.

"Stay down Band-Aid," Hack says as he takes aim at the large Faceless creature. His rounds, while seeming to have inflicted pain, appear to dissolve into the gelatinous fluid that makes up the alien's form.

"Herrmann?" Crawley calls out.

The Sniper takes aim and is heard to say, "Hallo große rosa Sache" as she fires. The round takes the target in the head and it dissipates under impact splashing pink goo over a crouching Durand. He is heard exhaling a sigh of relief. "Bitte," Herrmann says dryly in response.

After Durand's near miss he hangs back slightly, letting the Delta squad members clear the remaining hostiles and only approaching civilians when he is advised to by Crawley. They manage to evac more than a half dozen civilians to a regroup location a short distance away. It is there they find Den-Mother and what remains of Haven Alpha Seven.

Tygan and Central accompany the Commander to meet the skyranger. The Doctor is eager to see what they have brought him, while Central informs the Commander that Corporals Herrmann and Pak are in line for a promotion after today's engagement.

Crawley approaches the group first with Texas close behind him. The gunner has the ADVENT Officer slung over his shoulder and appears to be carrying a coffee can in his free hand.

"Good work Lieutenant," Bradford says.

Texas walks up to the Tygan handing him the rusting can, "Sorry we couldn't get more of that Faceless thang for ya Doc the bird was a bit full today, but if ya need to, you can scrape down Band-Aid here." He gestures to the medic who the others were keeping their distances from due to the strange odor coming from him. With the can in Tygan's hands, Texas lays the Officer on the stretcher with a thud. He says his thanks and scurries off to the lab with it. Durand follows him out, heading to the showers to clean up after asking to be dismissed.

"Excellent work Delta Team and you have my personal thanks for bringing back - that," the Commander says pointing in the direction of Tygan's new subject.

"Of course Commander," Crawley replies as he hands something to Bradford.

"Corporals Herrmann and Pak?" She says and the two soldiers stand at attention. "Central has informed me that with today's action you are both in line for a promotion." Hack gives a little smirk and nods his head in agreement, while Herrmann stood still, her one blue eye staring straight ahead. "Congratulations, Sergeants." Bradford steps forward handing her their new insignias which the Commander presents to them.

Texas leans over to Crawley slightly elbowing him, "Looks like we got us some competition." Regardless of the comment, on his lips is a grin of fatherly pride. He then turns to his follow Sergeant's and says, "You just remember who schooled ya in everythang ya know."

"Dismissed," Bradford tells them and Texas tells Hack he is going to buy him a beer if he is old enough to drink as Crawley and Herrmann hang back trailing slowly behind them. The Commander smiles watching them go.

"Better day than some," she says.

"Den-Mother reports at least 10 casualties, but she is also reporting people missing," Bradford reads from the piece of paper Crawley had given him. "Could mean they didn't make it to the rendezvous location,"

"Could mean a lot of things? Capture. Desertion." She looks at him, her arms crossed against her chest. "This is going to make things hard for us."

"We'll keep up the scans on the local comms," Bradford says starting to walk to the door. "I'll have Den-Mother reach out, might help build trust again." He looks back when he notices she isn't in step with him. She stands in the same location nodding staring off into space. "Commander?"

She looks up at him, waking her from her thoughts. He gestures to the door. Walking up to meet him she stops and stands next to him. "You alright?" he asks quietly though they were alone in the hanger.

He can see her thinking, almost checking herself, possibly her subconscious, for anything out of sorts. She gives him a soft smile that tells him she thinks it is sweet of him to worry. "I think so," she finally says.

He raises an eyebrow at her, "Commander?"

"I am Central. I am," she says before continuing on.

* * *

 _1_ _Auge = Eye_

 _2 Zwei = Two_

 _3 Hier ist es = Here it is_

 _4 Hallo große rosa Sache = Hello big pink thing_

 _5 Bitte = You're welcome_


	16. Chapter 16

The Commander eats dinner alone in the Mess Hall that evening. She had needed time to think after their discussion in the hangar. Her CO had asked if she was alright and she had told him what she thought was the truth. Perhaps she had been a bit premature to ease his concerns.

The night before she had such vivid dreams. She had originally considered that the incredible sense of dread was due to what they had witnessed that day on the soldier's body cams and that the deep emotion of losing a comrade had intensified them. Each time she woke, Bradford pulled her closer, kissing her gently and stroked her hair until she fell back asleep.

But the dreams were not of the rookie Cote, but of her. She had realized this in the hanger as she listened to Bradford talk about the scans. The Commander was thinking about what he had told her about Den-Mother, several of her people hadn't made it back to the regroup site. Her initial thought was abduction. That ADVENT had rounded up those they could and placed them in transports. It was not unheard of, there had been chatter about it. As she was thinking it through making each sequential link in her thought process to the next she came to her own abduction. That is what she had dreamt about last night.

She was seeing the period of time after her capture the day HQ fell. Lying on the operating table unable to move as an alien Thin Man touched her. Taking samples and then feeling the incision as he started the procedure to place the alien biochip into her skull. She could feel the pressure of the incision but not the pain - which in her mind was far more disturbing to deal with. Things went black and then there was light again. Feeling her body being placed into the stasis suit, it felt like she was being placed in a coffin. Her eyes open looking out. She could feel her mouth moving, but no sound. Dread filled her as she looked up at them - their long slender fingers touching her flesh. Trying to scream and nothing coming out over and over, until they placed the darkened glass plate over her face. Unable to move, unable to claw at her confines. She was trapped, panic started to set in and then - she smelt it, him… and there was calm.

It was then she would awake and he would be beside her in bed. She clung to him and he soothed her. Telling herself she would lay there and not sleep, but her body to exhausted too fight his sweet caresses relaxing her so she would slip into it again. Hoping that being with him would keep them away.

The second dream had felt so long after the first. It was different. There were bright lights - operating room lights she thought. The cold metal of an exam table again. Her mouth was covered. A mask - she was breathing in a cool gas, perhaps oxygen or maybe anesthesia. She feels her legs slightly elevated and spread. The Commander realizes she is in stirrups, the kinds that are used in gynecological examinations. Her breathing becomes erratic as she again tries to regain control of her body. Willing herself to get up. To kick. To fight. Still nothing. She can't focus - there is something pulling her mind away. The gas is increased and she begins to breathe regularly again. She feels something being slipped inside her - she cries out and nothing comes. Tears form at the corners of her eyes, being to stream down the sides of her face. The salty water pooling in her ears. Closing her eyes she tries to think of something else - her, her ...happy place. Just like her mama said - but she can't find it. It's not here. She can't think. She shouldn't be here - she shouldn't be ...The Commander is needed...she's needed at HQ, why isn't she there. Then she sees herself standing under the hologlobe in Mission Control. She is alone. Is this her happy place she wonders? She needs to find everyone...she needs to find Central. Her eyes open and she on the table again as she is moved to a bed. She feels a cold fluid enter her arm. It must be an IV. She wants to pull it from her body but everything goes black again.

This time she sits up, crying out "no" and Bradford is there. They are not in Mission. There is no exam table - but they are in his quarters. In his bed - together. She is panting and he whispers to her softly telling her its okay. She's safe, he has her.

Sitting by herself among the soldiers and crew listening to their chatter she understands what she was seeing. Her incarceration and most likely though she can't be sure the moment they transferred the fertilized embryos into her body. She feels quite shaky suddenly as a wave of nausea washes over her. "Commander, are you alright?" She hears and as she looks up she sees Najjar, the squaddie medic who was sitting across the aisle from her standing next to her.

"I'm sorry?" The Commander hasn't heard what she has said.

"I asked if you're alright. You suddenly went pale as a sheet." She slips into the seat across from her and subtly reaches across the table placing her hand on the Commander's wrist taking her pulse.

The Commander gives the soldier a weak smile, "I just felt sick for a moment."

"Your pulse is a little fast, Ma'am," she says. "Why don't you sit for a moment and then I'll walk you to your quarters when you're ready." She starts to say she's fine, but decides that maybe a moment is best. "I'll sit here and we'll have a pleasant chat." Najjar tells her, as she glances around the room. No one has seemed to notice her movement.

"I've interrupted your dinner," she tells her.

"It's alright. I don't really know what they thought they were making tonight anyhow," the soldier says with a smile. "Might be why you had a turn."

"Perhaps."

"How are we feeling now?" she asks as she notices the color come back into the Commander's face.

"Better," she tells her and she does. Whatever it was has passed.

"Good," she says standing and picking up the Commander's tray. "I'll get rid of this and we'll head out in a few more minutes."

As they walk to the Commander's quarters the cadet watches her carefully, for any signs of unsteadiness or - she doesn't know what but she is mindful. Alone on the lift the Commander asks about her medical training. "Back home I have my medical license, but here - you know. So when I joined the resistance I thought I could put my degree to good use, patching us up as we needed it."

"We're glad to have you and your skill," the Commander tells her.

"Ma'am, I don't want to sound impertinent and I'm certainly not Dr. Tygan -" Najjar starts and then stops..

"No, go right ahead - Doctor," the Commander tells her.

"I don't have all the facts, but you were up and about very quickly," she says..

"Part of the job," the Commander jokes and the doctor understands completely just how serious she is actually being.

"I see. Well, you have my doctor patient confidentiality - if there is any _I_ can do, please let me know," she says as the lift doors open. Stepping off the lift the Commander thanks her as they walk. Looking up they notice from the other end of the corridor Central Officer Bradford approaching.

"Commander. Najjar," he says as he meets them at the door.

"Sir," Najjar replies and then turned to the Commander, "If there is nothing else Ma'am. I'll wish you a good evening."

The Commander gives her leave and walks into her quarters with Bradford behind her. She sits down slipping her shoes off letting them fall on the floor next to the bench. She looks up to see a - is it cross or concerned? - Central before her. She is going to let him be whichever one he chooses in the next moment, "Something on your mind Central?"

"You're being escorted to your quarters by a medic?" he asks. She still couldn't tell which one it was.

"She's a doctor," she tells him.

"That makes it better," he says, raising his arms. "Tell me what's wrong."

She looks at him and feels bad, he is trying and she is being difficult. She didn't mean to be, but she didn't like the idea of being weak in his eyes - or any of their eyes for that matter. The Commander believes Najjar understood that - when she said it was 'part of the job' even with her jest.

"I'm sorry Bradford," she says and she is. "I had a turn in the mess. Najjar noticed and came over to make sure I was alright. When I was, she offered to walk me back here."

"A turn?" He says coming over to sit on the table in front of her.

"I felt sick and I guess I went a bit white too."

"How do you feel now?" he asks.

"Foolish." She smiles at him reaching out for his hand. He takes it.

"Would you have told me any of this if you didn't get caught in the corridor?"

She smiles again and gives a little laugh, squeezing his hand, "Honestly? I don't know. I have to be the Commander to many people and one of them is Central. I can't be frail." She says looking into his eyes.

"You're not and I know that better than anyone," he tells her, kissing her hand. She takes a deep breath and then exhales slowly, giving him a smile before she starts to tell him about her dreams from the night before. It is difficult and she takes her time. He just listens, taking in everything he can. When she finishes, Bradford takes her in his arms and holds her. He always hoped she didn't remember any of it, but deep down he knew that wasn't likely. It would surface at some point.

She asks him if he would stay, and he tells her of course he will. Kissing her softly before she goes to take a shower. He checks in with the bridge and then pulls off his boots. Undressing he listens to the running water and thought about the day he lifted her into the shower. Feeling her cling to him as he lifted her. Even then she wasn't weak; it was her body that betrayed her because of them. Bradford walks to the bathroom and finds her leaning with her hands on the wall letting the water run down her neck and back.

He doesn't want to startle her, so he clears his throat softly and she looks up. Seeing him standing in the doorway, naked watching her. She can't help but smile at him. Standing up she curls her finger telling him to come closer. He steps into the warm stream of water, next to her. "Much better without your clothes on isn't it?" she teases as she leans against him. He envelops her in his arms. Standing there letting the water wash over them.

When they are done, they lay on her bed together wrapped in towels letting themselves gently stroke each other's bodies. No need to rush anything, just relishing in one another.

She rolls up on her side to looks at him, her fingers running down the center of his chest, feeling the small patches of chest hair under her fingers. He can see she was thinking about something. "What?" he finally asks her.

"I didn't say anything?"

He smirks at this, "I can see it in your eyes. Don't think I haven't learned a thing or two having served under you."

She giggles at this as she moves in closer, her fingers walking up his chest, "Oh you have, have you?" she says kissing him softly with a little smile on her lips. He says he has and kisses her back. "I was just wondering if we hadn't been the Commander and Central if you would have asked me out sometime in the like last 20 years," she asks giving him a shy smirk.

He chuckles at this, "yes, I said I would."

"What do you mean?" She laughs with him giving him a light punch in the center of his chest.

"That first day in the sit room, when the Spokesman was making his speech I thought that if you were a new recruit for Shen or Vahlen I would ask you to dinner."

"Really? So you thought…"

"You were the most attractive woman that ever walked in to HQ" he gives her a kiss. "And you?"

"It was different for me. You have to remember I knew who we were or would be to one another." She says sadly.

"So you didn't think…"

"I didn't say that but I had to stop it very quickly." She tells him. "Being commander was a lonely posting. The consolation was I had Dr. Shen and you as my CO."

He takes her hand, letting his fingers intertwine with hers. "I was always a little jealous of those long talks you and Shen had behind closed doors," he tells her.

"I miss him. He was a very wise man and helped me a lot during that period," she says looking off, thinking about him. "I remember him saying something about you once that I didn't quite understand back then."

"What was it?"

"He said something about how hardened you had become after the security breach. I said I didn't see it; you were Central, always there, never wavering. Shen said perhaps you had your reasons not to show that side to me," she tells him. "Did you have a reason?" She asks softly looking at him.

"I guess I did. I might not have known it before, but after the breech and ...well - after I held you, I knew it." He says.

"You held me?" She gives him a confused look.

"You had been attacked. The recruit - Hansom, he knocked you unconscious before I hit him. I was so worried that you were - that I hadn't made it there in time. I checked your pulse and you were alive. I couldn't just leave you there on the floor so I picked you up to move you to the table - before I laid you down I held you in my arms. It was for just a moment. I could smell your perfume, feel your hair against my skin and I realized I was afraid I had lost _you_." He touches her cheek, letting his thumb caress the soft smooth skin.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I almost did. Once - that night when I walked you to your quarters," he says sadly. "But you were my Commander and I - I couldn't leave you after that and I couldn't tell you because I would have to."

"I wish you had, John."

"I do too now, because less than three months later you were gone," he says.

"But you rescued me again."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hello!_**

 **This story follows the main story line of XCom 2 the video game. Keep this in mind if you're trying to stay _spoiler free_. Also, I attempted to use footnotes for some of the German dialogue, but they didn't format properly here - so if you're interested they can be found at the bottom of the text.**

 **As always thank you for reading! Hope you're enjoying it. If you are please leave me a comment and let me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

Central and the Commander are summoned to Research to hear Tygan's findings on the ADVENT Officer the next day. Central thinks the doctor's eagerness is a sign of dedication or an unsettling need to play with the carcasses they keep providing him. He mentions this to the Commander as they exit the lift and she points out it is no less disturbing than Vahlen's need to capture and probe them.

"I take it this was...easier than your last procedure Doctor?" Central says as they walk into the room. The ADVENT Officer's body lays on the table on its side, a cable snaked out of the back of its head.

"Central, Commander," he turns to address them and then continues. "Yes, I find the process to be far less disconcerting when the subject has already expired." He then turns their attention to the monitors behind him. The autopsy of the officer confirms the existence of an implant, though there were differences from the one found in the Commander. Showing them a side by side comparison of the data being pulled from the ADVENT Officer's implant and the sequences from the Commander he says, "Or at least the tactical information they were processing through your mind." The data looks nearly identical.

"They were using you against us," Central says to her. Something she knows all too well herself. It is more than just war games being played out for them to learn from, it was reality.

"The ADVENT data shows signs of decay. Removing the Commander from their network has likely caused significant damage," Tyagan explains.

"Network?" She hears Bradford ask from beside her.

He explains that they are seeing a psionic network. The implants are capable of receiving and transmitting large amounts of information, which are encoded in a stream of psionic energy. The doctor has a theory that ADVENT uses the network to augment their troops for tactical readiness - disseminating orders from Central Command down through the ranks.

To show them how the chip works Tygan taps one of the troop icons on the screen. Suddenly the ADVENT Officer's body on the table before them starts to convulse. Even though the subject has expired, the implant still has an effect. "A truly astonishing achievement."

"Or a weakness," Bradford whispers. Without direct access to the network the Doctor couldn't be sure if they could use it to their advantage. "I'm guessing that won't be easy…"

"We'd need an active link. And that would mean hacking a live ADVENT Officer." Tygan advises.

"Like I said, not easy." Bradford informs him before turning to the Commander. "Still it's the best lead we've got."

She had been listening to the two men go back and forth, her eyes on the body that lies before them. Looking up at Tygan she asks, "What would it take to perform the hack?"

"I can provide Chief Shen with a list of requirements and a possible rough design, but I believe we would need one of your men to get close enough to - well...pierce an Officer's head while still alive."

"Pleasant thought," Bradford says.

"Ah yes, but that is the only way we could maintain an active link." Tygan tells him.

"If you would please send the specs to the Chief we'll see what she needs to make your wish list," the Commander tells him before she turns to leave. Central gives the Doctor a nod and turns to catch up with her. When he is in step with her she says, "At least now we know for sure there is no link remaining."

"Did you know what they were using you for?"

"I think it was more than our Doctor would like to believe, but yes. I'm sure I know exactly what I was doing for them." She says. He can hear a little anger in her voice.

"I'll speak with Shen and we'll get moving on this as soon as possible," he tells her as they step on the lift. With the doors closed they stand next to one another. He takes her hand, letting her know he is there. She likes that about him. She knows just as the lift stops he will let go, but she would be able to feel the residual warmth of his hand. It makes her stronger for what would come next - no matter what it is.

On the bridge, they receive information from a local cell in the northeast region of the United States. The resistance has information regarding an ADVENT facility which might contain some classified information possibly related to the missing citizens. This small installation is lightly guarded and should be an easy target for a small strike team, such as Delta Squad. With the Commander's approval the team assembles and preparations are underway for a strike later that evening.

With a strong emphasis on system access, the Commander asks if Hack will speak with Chief Engineer Shen for any possible equipment upgrades she might be able to offer him. While he shows his own great skill, the Chief has been working with the systems of the Avengers for a while now and she has a firm understanding of how the aliens store and move data.

The four person team will drop 2 clicks out and make their way to the facility. They are to infiltrate the site. Crawley, Texas and Herrmann will provide cover while Hack accesses the system and downloads what information he could. Once complete, the planted charges would be detonated from the air.

The Lieutenant is given leave to add any additional personnel he sees fit, but based on the intel Crawley feels confident that his team can manage without increased manpower. The Commander sees this decision to keep his team clean of any outside interference a direct result of their previous mission. Having someone who he didn't know and wasn't able to anticipate the team's thoughts and actions could be detrimental to the mission.

FireBrand drops the team and they move on the facility under complete concealment. Once on site, they find little resistance on the ground. A single turret is their first obstacle. Their deutsche Frau takes the machine down with a single shot, leaving her "Kameraden" to deal with two troopers who are mulling around the blockades leading up to what could only be the front door.

The destruction of the turret, while it initially confuses the two troopers alerts them to the team's presence giving them enough time to duck behind the barricades. With the two men so closely grouped, Texas steps up loading his grenade launcher and dropping a small explosive right between the two men. "Like shootin' fish in a barrel" he tells everyone as the grenade detonates.

"What happened to subtle?" Hack asks in disbelief as the American practically walks up and rings the doorbell.

"Dummkopf!" Herrmann whispers.

"I know what that means High Castle!" Texas replies.

"People!" Both Central and Crawley come across the com.

With the welcome wagon disbanded they approach the door. Herrmann stays back just enough to take in the bigger picture while Crawley and Hack flank the doors with Texas holding court front and center behind one of the remaining storage containers his ordinance didn't destroy. With Crawley's "go" Hack opens the door. The low hum of hydraulics is heard as it slides open.

Peering inside Crawley sees all is quiet. Something he doesn't trust and with good reason. He stays low, crossing to take cover beside a control console. Hack follows his lead and crosses to the opposite side by a partial wall. Both men set themselves for movement as Texas strolls up to the door. The Texan pokes his head in seeing little excitement. He reaches back signaling to Herrmann to head on up.

"Scans show an access workstation just up ahead," Bradford reports to the team.

Crawley carefully moves up entering the facility even further, letting the gunner step inside taking his place.

"Where the hell is everyone," Hack asks.

"I don't know, but keep frisky." Texas tells him.

The Commander and Bradford are thinking the same thing. If the intel is what the locals believe, a turret and two troops should be the least of their worries. They watch as their young Korean specialist slides along the wall that shields him and passes Crawley's position just slightly. "Eyes on the prize," he says telling them he can see the station. The squad can hear movement, but it echoes in the empty facility. It's hard to pinpoint the direction it is originating from.

From Herrmann's body cam the Bridge can see the three men and the room before them. Crawley is seen making a signal with his arm, which reminds the Commander of bowling. The German replies with a "Jawohl" and they see her movement on the screen. She pulls a small round battle scanner from her belt and activates it. Bending down she rolls the machine across the floor into the room before her. It rolls past Crawley and then Hack to rest a good twenty feet past them in the next room. The team watches as the scanner emits a blue light.

"Alien movement, people. You got a shieldbearer and a ...Muton." Bradford tells them as he glances at the Commander. He sees a slight shudder in her shoulders.

"Can smell him already!" Texas whispers with a snicker.

Crawley moves up and sets for engagement, crossing once again over to several feet in front of his Specialist, leaving room for the American to move up once again. Movement is heard and Crawley raises his hand to signal halt. Holding position, each team member is seen taking aim at the empty passageway.

From Crawley's body cam the heavy armored shieldbearer moves into view. The stark white armor makes a clear target for the ranger. He is the first to fire. His shotgun shell striking the soldier, knocking him back but not down. "Still up!" He calls out.

The squad knows that if the shieldbearer engages his energy shield around him and the Muton things will get a bit "dodgy" as Crawley would put it. Hack whispers that he's up next, firing his rifle, managing to finish off the bearer.

"Sweeeet Hacky-sack!" Texas calls out in a high pitch squeal.

"We still have movement people. Stay focused," Bradford reminds them. The Muton begins to move on them. The Lieutenant pumps his shotgun in his left hand loading the next round. In his ear he hears the soft German voice of Herrmann speak one word "Bergwerk". Taking aim she fires to take the oversized alien in the exposed fleshy part of its skin. As the round strikes, the squad hears the Muton's cry of rage.

"Let me show you how we do it darlin'" Texas sets his footing and opens fire. His body cam vibrates from the continued firing of his machine gun. While not as elegant as Herrmann's shot the beast goes down.

"Good work people. We need to move. You've got incoming on approach," Bradford tells them.

The team approaches the access station. "Alright man, time to do whatever it is you do with that thing." Texas tells Hack as he starts in. His GREMLIN hovers in front of him; the screen illuminating his face with a red glow.

The rest of the squad set for the incoming enemy and for a fast exit. With incoming on approach they will need to buy Sargent Pak enough time to download what he can before things got too heated. Crawley and Texas set the detonation charges and return to post to wait for their impending company.

"Status, Pak?" Bradford asks.

"I'm in. Download started." He says and they hear a little intake of air from him. "They think they can hide from me."

The Commander looks at Bradford, "What is it Pak?" She asks into the comm.

"Secondary system. It's locked down tight-"

"Can you bypass the security protocols?" The Commander asks.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll ask nice and if that doesn't work- I'll get rough…" he says.

The Commander glances at Central, "Always a pleasure with Delta squad." He chuckles in agreement.

ADVENT doesn't take the infiltration lightly. Dropping two initial squads with more in the pipe. Delta takes their time, forcing the troopers to come to them through the front door where they first encountered the shieldbearer and Muton. The Squad calls shots, taking down the heavies as quickly as possible and leaving the troopers, whom they have started to think of as drones, til last.

The first wave complete, they set for another round. Crawley, glances back at Hack who is furiously tapping away on his pad. "Do we have an ETA?"

"Few more minutes, I almost got..." Hack trails off and Crawley can see he's concentrating. His tongue hangs out of his mouth just slightly as he bites down on it.

"Here we go!" Texas calls out as a Sectoid and troopers approach. Before he could light it up, the Sectoid reanimates several of the dead men on the ground before them. "Damn I hate when they do that!" The Sectoid becomes priority one, for every target they take down he can add them back to the enemies ranks just as quickly.

Herrmann has the clearest shot; taking aim, she prepares to fire. Just as she squeezes the trigger one of the zombified troops steps into her line of sight. "Verdammt" she quips as the round exited the chamber. She watches as it strikes the reanimated trooper in the throat, passing through it and hitting the Sectoid in the shoulder instead of its head which was her intended target. It was wounded but still up.

"Got it!" Hack cries out from behind them and Crawley glances his way as he reloads. Turning back he feels a round pierce his shoulder. The Ranger jerks back striking the wall behind him with a muffled cry.

"I've been hit." he reports. Hack looks up and begins to move to help him, but the ranger waves him away. "No - I'm alright. Finish that thing!" The sergeant follows orders and starts to work faster.

The British officer keeps calm and carries on. Firing off a round taking out the trooper he believes is responsible for the discomfort in his shoulder. Pumping his shotgun to reload he then slouches back pulling his medkit from his waist. He works quickly counting the others rounds knowing he had only a moment before Herrmann will need to reload and Texas shortly after that.

"Avenger, download complete." Hack reports.

"Alright!" Bradford says, "Lieutenant let's get your people out of there. FireBrand is ready for extraction"

"Certainly Sir," Crawley responds through clenched teeth. "Texas, would you be so kind?"

The Gunner drops his machine gun to his side and yanks his launcher from his back, loading it as he slips slightly back from the line. Hack moves up, now free to engage. "Fire in the hole ladies!" Texas says dropping the grenade against the back of the wall and watches as a gaping hole erupts in its place. Pulling back the team exits the facility to FireBrand's waiting ropes. Once clear, Texas detonates the charges from the sky and they watch as the facility goes up in flames. Even with a slightly shaken 007 the mission is deemed a success.

After touchdown, the senior staff reviews the initial intel obtained from Hack's handy work. The young Korean sergeant has captured much more than they were expecting. He showed great skill under immense pressure - locating a secondary locked system. Along with being able to download the initial system data he was able to infiltrate the second system and extract the files which were contained within. With an immense amount of information to process both Tygan and Shen are eager to start analysis of the information and both excuse themselves leaving the Commander and Central alone in her quarters.

Central has been leaning against the Commander's workstation listening to the conversation. When the others leave he pushes off the desk and picks up his datapad which is on the desk next to him. "We have some promotions to hand out Commander. I believe that should make Sergeant Hass pleased," he says reviewing his notes.

"Of course we shouldn't make them wait - it's well deserved today," she says standing to make her way to the door.

Bradford watches as she walked away, there is slight gentle sway of her hips. He likes the way she moves. There was a time when he would steal glances of her. Now behind closed doors he could have his fill. He knew she likes to feel his eyes on her. On more than one occasion when they were alone did he catch her checking to see if he was looking as she started to undress or moving in a flirtatious way.

Realizing he is falling behind, he quickens his pace to keep up. She stops short of the door and turns to him quickly. "Crawley as well? If so we'll have to head to the AWC. I wanted to check on his injury."

Standing extremely close to one another they stand still- it is the first time they have been alone since he left her quarters this morning. He speaks softly now looking down at her, "Yes, that'll be fine Commander. Crawley has earned a promotion to Captain."

"Very good Central," she says in a seductive tone as she looks at his lips. Studying them as if she is wondering just how he would taste.

He finds himself amused by her change in demeanor. She seems to slip so easily from the role of his superior officer to his lover. Something he never imagined could happen. Keeping a professional tone he says, "Commander?"

"Yes, Central?" She licks her lips. They now glisten and he is unable to think of anything else.

"Shall we?" he gestures to the door. She glances in its direction and she gives him a look of disapproval.

"You are certainly no fun Central," she replies, the corners of her mouth turning up as she starts to turn away.

He grabs her arm quickly spinning her back towards him. She is taken aback by his forcefulness and excited by it. He jerks her into his arms passionately kissing her, hearing her moan and tremble under his touch. She gives herself willingly to him opening her mouth - his tongue darts into hers. He doesn't restrain himself; he wants her to know what she does to him. He wants to take her now, but duty called.

Bradford breaks their kiss suddenly, still completely composed as she seems to take a moment to steady herself. She takes a deep breath and looks up at him for some sort of explanation. He leans in and places a soft kiss on her lips, quite different from the one she had just experienced. He likes those moments when they were like this - he smiles at her as he straightened up, "No fun?"

She grins at him her cheeks turning a light shade of red, "Touché Bradford Touché"

* * *

 _1 Kameraden = Comrades_

 _2 Dummkopf = idiot_

 _3 Jawohl = yes_

 _4 Berwerk = mine_

 _5 Verdammt = damn it_


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Bradford finds himself alone sipping a cup of coffee while reviewing bridge duty rosters. The mess hall is quiet for the time being. It has been an early morning, still he felt well rested. In fact he hasn't slept this well in years. He attributes his peace of mind to knowing the Commander is safe. They have been together each "night" since that first. Having her beside him, in his arms helps ease his worry for her.

They believe, at least for now, the crew is unaware of the change in their relationship, but in such close quarters as the Avenger there would bound to be talk at some point. If that day comes he is prepared to step down as CO if it is deemed necessary, but he will make it clear he will not leave her side. It has never been about who is senior or who controlled who. In the beginning it was about that beautiful brunette in the situation room and then it became about the intelligent woman whom he could listen to for hours and now it is that and her way of making him laugh and whatever it is between. He can never be without her - not again.

His comm chimes. Tygan requests his presence in research if he can spare a moment. He confirms with a grimace. It can't be good news; it rarely is with the Doctor. While the research he performs is useful, it is rare that it left you with a good taste in your mouth. It was the same way with Vahlen and her alien containment. There are just some things you didn't want to be a part of. He sees them both as two sides of the same Doctor Frankenstein. Tygan is fascinated by the science, but does see the possible consequences while Vahlen saw her science as a way to play God.

As Central walks into Research, Tygan looks up from his data pad. Bradford thinks it is strange to find him alone. Shen and he have been inseparable with their work on the piece of equipment they have disturbingly started to call the "Skulljack". To build the item Shen felt they needed a special testing facility and hence building had begun on the Proving Ground. The facility will act as a place to create such experimental equipment and in addition used to develop specialized armor for their soldiers. With the data dump that Hack had provided them, Shen had insisted on being a part of the review. Bradford knew this had everything to do with her dislike or unease about the Doctor, and no matter how many times he tried to calm her nerves about him, she came back with something new.

"Central."

"Doctor, are we waiting for Shen and the Commander?" He asks settling in for one of Tygan's long scientific explanations.

Tygan shakes his head, "No. No I wanted to discuss something with you first."

Bradford doesn't like the sound of that, "What is it?"

The Doctor thinks for a moment before continuing - this only reconfirms Central's bad feeling. This is not a subtle man and for him to be approaching this - whatever it was with caution is extremely disconcerting.

"Central - have you ever visited one of the ADVENT Gene Therapy clinics?"

Bradford almost laughs at the question. It is clear that Dr. Tygan doesn't understand what his life had been like for the last 20 years. Stepping into the one of the City Centers was nearly impossible, but to walk into a clinic and give them a complete ID on him was an act of suicide. He is listed among their - he thinks "most wanted". It makes him think of the outlaw Billy the Kid, his face on a wanted posted from the Wild West in a comic book he once read as a kid. He chuckles at this.

"No. Never." He answers. Tygan frowns and then tilts his head letting his gaze wander into thought. "Why Doctor?"

Tygan looks at the CO and begins to explain, "The data the strike team captured has a lot of medical record data from the Gene Therapy Clinics. We are running analysis on the files. It's possible we happened to hack into just one of their offsite storage servers. Still we are seeing if there are any similarities between the subjects."

Bradford cringes at the word "subject", not people. It makes him think of Vahlen once again. "What does this have to do with -"

"I'm getting to it," Tygan says. "I came in early to start in and thought I would look at the secondary files that Sergeant Pak was able to locate. They contain similar information and several additional files which I thought you might find interesting – this one in particular." He hands the CO this data pad.

Looking down he sees a file named "Bradford, J - DOB 11.17.1979". Central looks up at the Doctor for an explanation.

"I compared the file to your XCom service and medical record. The information seems to match. Date of Birth, basic medical history, etc. However this file includes something else, a full DNA sequencing."

"How is that possible?" Bradford asks.

"I don't know, I was hoping you would have an explanation," Tygan tells him. "The file references several samples. A hair and a Buccal swab either of which could have been used for the sequencing. A blood sample and -" Tygan stops a moment and then continues, "a sperm sample."

"What the hell?"

"The file notes all samples were 'harvested' in 2019." Tygan takes the pad from Bradford and begins to pull up the file.

"But I was -" Bradford is trying to remember. It would have been when he went underground. He spent most of his days drunk and passed out most nights. He couldn't have been so foolish as to have wandered into a clinic and let them - they wouldn't have let him go. Though he can't be sure - "I was in hiding. A lot of that period of my life is a - blur at best. I was," he looks down, "drinking. But there is no way I walked into one of those places. I would have never been allowed to leave."

"No, I don't believe you would have," Tygan stops him. "The file has notes." He hands him the pad again, "it states the specimens were all obtained by Dr. Vahlen."

Central feels his mouth go dry, "Vahlen?"

"There are some scanned handwritten notes, but it would appear they are in German."

"Of course," he mutters.

"The file makes a direct reference to specimens and a Project Lilith."

Bradford is hearing him but finds it hard to focus. His thoughts are racing trying to search his memories for anything from that time. He skims the file for dates that might help him piece this together.

"Mythology or if you prefer folklore speaks of Lilith as being the first wife of Adam. God made both Adam and Lilith equals, but when she wouldn't submit to Adam legend says she left him and the garden. Having learned from his first creation and possible failure, he took a rib from Adam and made Eve so she was a part of him and not his equal."

Bradford's voice is low, "What is Project Lilith?"

"We don't know. There is no other reference in the files," Tygan says apologetically. "I'll have to brief the Commander later this morning, but I wanted to ask you about - well the specimens first."

"I don't know - there are so many missing pieces to that period. Let me think," Bradford tells him. "Brief the Commander, and I'll follow up with her later." He says turning to leave.

"You don't want to be here?" the Doctor asks, but Central is already out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello!_

 _Thank you for continuing to read! I so hope you are enjoying the story. Please let leave me a review to let me know how I'm doing._

* * *

Chief Shen glances around the mess hall for a seat. She needs to get some breakfast in her and head down to Research to start back in on the files they had received yesterday. It had been a late night and now with a little sleep and her cup of coffee which is balanced on her tray she is ready to dive in once again. If only she can find a place to eat.

It is slim pickings this morning and the thought of being elbowed by the boisterous grenadier Texas this morning is not ideal. Not that she doesn't enjoy his occasional story, but she is like most people - they could only take him after their first cup of coffee. Spotting an open chair she starts to make her way to it, when she notices the person on the other side of the table is the Commander.

"Mind if I join you, Commander?" Shen asks.

"No, please do," she gestures to the chair across from her.

The Commander is happy for the company. Bradford and she have made it a point not to be seen together in what they both deemed a social situation such as a meal in the mess hall, so it means that she eats most of her meals alone. While she is sure anyone would be happy for her to join their table, she doesn't like making the troops feel they have to. After all it is their off time.

"You know when I first came to XCom headquarters your father was the only one who didn't - terrify me," she tells Shen.

"From my father's stories I can't imagine Bradford would have back then, - now on the other hand." Shen cringes slightly, "He's got a bit intense since you were taken."

"He didn't scare me as much as he doubted my ability." This sounds absurd to Shen having seen Bradford's immense respect and loyalty for the woman that sits before her. "You have to remember, I was new and non-military. With so little tactical background I needed to trust him as my CO and he had to trust me - without either of us knowing each other." The Commander explains as she sips her coffee. As bad as it is, she thinks for a moment that it tastes so much better than those phantom smells she once dreamt about. "I felt he had a disapproving eye on me - at least in the beginning."

"And Dr. Vahlen?" Shen asks. She has heard stories and many of her father's journal entries had been about his constant struggle to make her see that her science had consequences.

"I'm sure your Father talked about her," she says and Shen gives her a smirk. "Ah - well Dr. Vahlen she did frighten me. The first time Central took me to meet her I felt like she would gobble me up like the witch in Hansel and Gretel," she shudders at the thought. "Regardless of my initial feelings for the Doctor she was a good scientist and instrumental to what we accomplished back then."

Her comm chimes. It is Tygan asking to speak with the Commander. She excuses herself and Shen says she should get back to that data. She reaches her quarters as Tygan arrives. She expected to find Bradford with him and is slightly disappointed.

She quickly understands why Central was not there for the Doctor's briefing. Listening to the Doctor's findings she finds herself fighting the urge to run to Bradford and ask him if it is true - all the data supports that it is. Along with the samples from Bradford there are additional files, containing samples from herself, Dr. Raymond Shen and Dr. Moira Vahlen. The samples listed for the two doctors are noted as blood samples only while her samples include blood, hair and buccal swabs similar to Bradford's. All four senior XCom staff are accounted for in some way.

She tells Tygan that she wants the doctor's notes translated immediately. If he has issue, he should speak with Lieutenant Crawley about having Herrmann translate the German. Making sure all references of Central's name are blackened out before review. Once he has his orders, she heads for the bridge.

She can't imagine what this all means, but if anything is for sure if she ever comes across Dr. Moira Vahlen again it will be less than pleasant. While the Commander may have fought battles and wars through her troops she is not personally a violent person, but she thinks today if she were face to face with that monstrous woman it would be very different.

When she steps on the bridge she doesn't find her CO standing watch over his post, instead she finds an exhausted looking Banks. "Lieutenant, where is Central? I believe he is scheduled for duty."

"He asked me if I would take his shift, Mum." Banks reports to her. She tells him to carry on and if he needs her to reach her on her comm.

When she reaches Central's quarters she hears him say enter. The door opens to a darkened room. She steps in letting the door close behind her dropping her into complete blackness. He is somewhere in here, but she can't tell where. She let her eyes adjust and calls out to him, "John?"

Nothing. Silence. She starts to move forward slowly with her hands stretched out to feel her way. "John?" He doesn't answer. She feels the anger toward Vahlen start to shift, "Central?" she says in a firm tone.

"Commander," his voice comes from her left. His response, a military knee jerk reaction to being addressed by a commanding officer tells her this is going to be far more difficult than she thought. She will have to be the Commander for this conversation if it means it is easier for him.

"I met with Tygan. He briefed me on your conversation this morning and the information he found," she says into the dark. "I came looking for you on the Bridge, but you weren't at your post."

She hears him sigh heavily. "I needed some time to think."

She stops when her legs bump into one of the benches in the center of the room. Touching it, feeling

her way along the back. Its cold metal under her fingertips grounds her in a sea of black. She is about to prompt him for more, but thinks twice. Let him do this in his own time.

His voice is steady, almost matter of fact, as he moves slowly around the room. He is pacing as he does when he needs to work through something. Reaching the end of the bench she slips around the front and sits down, giving him space to move.

"Tygan said the samples are from...when I was drinking. I told you I lost everything - you, XCom ...hell we had even lost the war," he tells her. "All I had left was the whiskey - or whatever I could get my hands and it was all I needed." He takes a deep breath, "it made me forget at least for a while."

She thinks she can make out his outline near his workstation; arms crossed the way he does, head lowered. "I came back here to think after we talked. So much of that period of my life is a blur or is simply- gone. The pieces I do remember are like a dream - I don't know what is real or drink."

Bradford hates himself for that period of his life, for giving up on her and in the end giving up on himself. Sitting in the dark for several hours he found his way through the black spots to that moment in time. "I had just been asked - huh asked is a nice way to put it," he chuckles at this, "to leave a resistance settlement outside what remained of St. Louis. Once their people found out who I was, they thought I might spark an ADVENT raid on the camp. I wasn't looking to hurt anyone, except myself so I was moving on. That was the first time I had heard anything about you. It had been four years of nothing." She hears him push off the desk and step forward, his hands probably resting on the back of the bench across from her. "An ADVENT defector - like Tygan, came to the camp. He tracked me down before I had a chance to leave. Funny thing I can remember his name clear as day - Roger Reed. He said your name and I decked him. I didn't listen ... How dare he speak your name - who was he to?"

"You didn't know," she says softly, afraid if she speaks he won't go on.

"I ...DIDN'T... LISTEN!" there is such anger in his voice. She knows it's not directed at her - it is for the man he was. When he speaks again his voice is soft, "I beat him, I kept telling him he had no right to say your name and I beat him." The words sit there between them - lingering.

"There was a - I don't know what you would call it...roaming bar in White Hall. The guy would shut down and pop-up someplace else when the patrols died down. I ended up there. Drank for a few days until what I had ran out money and then someone else started buying the drinks." He starts to move again, keeping his distance from her.

"Did you ever see Vahlen?" she asks.

"After HQ fell I had heard she had gotten out on Big Sky. We looked for them, but -," he stops. "You have to understand I have always thought this was a dream -"

"I believe you."

"I still don't know exactly what happened - it's spotty at best." His voice is muffled and she thinks he must have turned away from her. The dark is not enough for this telling, he can't even look in her direction. "I remember coming around it was dark - there was a little light, not much. I couldn't move. I was restrained - hands, legs tied to a chair. I thought that possibly ADVENT had found me, but more likely it was the resistance for what I did to that kid. I blacked out again and when I came round she was there."

The Commander draws her legs up onto the bench, hugging them to her body. She feels sick to her stomach and is just as grateful for the dark. She doesn't want him to see her face as she listens to this.

"Her and that damn accent. She was talking - I don't know what about, but I remember telling her to let me go." Bradford moves to stand behind the Commander. He is close enough to reach for her, but he can't. What he is about to tell her disgusts him and he wishes he could spare her. "I remember her speaking softly to me - like she would to one of her subjects and I found myself scared of her. Actual terror for the woman I worked and fought beside. Still she whispered it would be alright over and over." His voice becomes strained, "she said she needed something from me. That they wanted it and then she came over to me - I don't know why but I thought she was going to let me go. We would go get whatever it was and it would be done. She didn't - she reached down and groped me." He feels his mouth go dry. How can he tell her this?

The Commander turns her head looking at where his voice is coming from and as if she hears his question says, "It's alright- you can tell me Central. What happened?"

He softly mutters as he moved away again, "It was a goddamn dream."

"What happened next?"

Bradford sits on the edge of the bed. "She kept touching me. I fought her - I told her they were making her do this, that she needed to fight it, but - she wouldn't. She kept at it until she got what - what she wanted."

The Commander gets to her feet quickly and goes to him, falling to the floor in front of him. She moves to slip between his legs reaching up to hold him, but he pulls away. "John, she did this," she whispers to him softly reaching up for him again. This time he let her, feeling her tenderness.

He takes another deep breath as he takes her hand, "The next day I found myself outside the bar. Another bender, another nightmare." She kissed him before she gets up and moves to his work station. She feels for the lights and presses the dimmer, keeping them low.

She comes back to him and sits in his lap, sliding into his arms. She looks at his face, seeing the disappointment he feels in himself. Knowing that in Bradford's head he has failed her again. "It's alright Central." He pulls her face close to his, and nuzzled her nose as she tells him, "We're alright."


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello!_

 _Another "M rated" chapter. The original version of this chapter was slightly longer and more graphic, however I felt that I was doing a disservice to the versions of the characters I have created here._

 _Please feel free to leave me a review/comment. Thank you for reading._

* * *

When she eventually leaves him she puts him to bed, telling him with a smile it was an order. Not that he needs it, but she feels her CO has done enough for one day. She would arrange for his shift to be covered, explaining he had taken ill. Of course Tygan would know otherwise, but she thinks he can be relied upon to be discreet.

They had taken the time to discuss her request to have the German translated. They needed to know if the information contained anything regarding the project ADVENT was working on. The Commander could sympathize with Bradford's situation. If anyone could it was her. They had both been violated, though she believed his had been far more vicious since his had been at the hands of a trusted colleague. She asked him if during his years searching for her if he had ever come across a Project Lilith. He hadn't he told her. Yet another question for them to answer.

The Commander kisses him good-bye, telling him she would come back that evening if he wants her to. His hardened eyes look up at her, "If you are not to-," he starts.

"We all have things in our past," she says carefully placing her hands on each side of his face as she leans in and kisses him softly. Taking her time, her tongue touches his, exploring his mouth. "Does what they did to me make you …," she doesn't know the word to use, " _want_ me any less?"

"No," he says kissing her, "never." He gazes into her eyes, searching them - opening his mouth and she thinks he wants to tell her something, but he stops and kisses her again telling her he wants her to come back later.

On the bridge she directs Banks to have Petrak fill Central's shift, telling them he is under the weather and if anything comes up they should reach her directly on her comm.

"I want you to add a few items to your search," she tells him.

"Yes Mum?" he says.

"You should include any communications regarding the CO, Dr. Moira Vahlen and Project Lilith."

"Of course, Commander."

"I don't know how far back our archives goes, but 2019 might be a starting point, perhaps White Hall, Missouri even," she says to him.

"Yes Commander," he replies making a note in his data pad.

"And Banks, two more things - if you can locate a Roger Reed, he was an ADVENT defector in 2019 or the current whereabouts of Dr. Vahlen, I would like to know." He nods. She says thank you and tells him she was heading to Research.

Tygan has obtained a translation of Vahlen's notes, using a combination of the system translators and Sergeant Herrmann. It seems there were also points in the file where there was a spattering of French and Corporal Durand assisted in filling in those gaps.

Tygan says he sent the file to her terminal, but then softly adds, "I don't know if you want to read this Commander."

"I spoke with Central. He was able to fill in some information," she remains calm and professional, every bit the Commander. Turning to Shen who is working at a terminal nearby, she inquires about their progress.

"The marked records within the data seem to be related to a very specific medical profile and it's not just physical, Commander," Shen explains.

"There is a focus on those subjects with a strong ESP and psychic abilities," Tygan continues.

"You're kidding?" she says.

"We know the aliens have the ability to inflict mind control on our soldiers and from the history of the security breach at HQ. We saw they were able to control a large group. It's possible they are looking at harvesting this skill or concerned it could be a possible threat," Tygan elaborates.

"Lovely. Let's hope it's the latter," says the Commander, rolling her eyes a bit. "If there's anything in there that gives us our next tactical target?"

"No Commander - though we are still only halfway through everything the Sergeant downloaded," Shen replies.

"Alright, carry on. Let me know as soon as you find something," she turns to leave. "I'll be in my quarters."

In the confines of her quarters she sits at her terminal building up the courage to read the file that waits for her. Listening to Bradford had been painful. Not because she was hurt by what he was telling her, but rather that she knew he would let it eat at him; like not being on the bridge that day. John Bradford is a good man. She knows that. The men and women that serve under him know that too, so why doesn't he?

Opening the file she takes a deep breath and starts to read.

 _Date: June 19, 2019_

 _Location: Temporary Facilities - White Hall, Missouri, United States_

 _Dr. M. Vahlen_

 _Subject: 39 Year Old Caucasian Male_

 _Initial Approach:_

 _The subject was located in a drinking establishment 2 clicks from the temporary facility site. Initial observations show the subject to be extremely intoxicated, which is resulting in slow reaction time, slurred speech and impaired judgment. With my personal knowledge of the subject this is quite out of character. I can only surmise that this is the result of PTSD, which is attributed to the loss of Subject C, which will be referred to as ALPHA for the rest of this observation._

The Commander stopped. "ALPHA" is that what Vahlen thought of her. It was strange to think she could ever really claim to know any of them. The Doctor had always kept to herself, spending countless hours in the lab with her subjects which she always seemed much more comfortable with.

 _Time: 0100_

 _Upon approach the subject's initial reaction to my presence is positive and accepting. While this gives me hope that the procedure will go smoothly I still have my concerns, due to the subjects intoxicated state and his possible relationship with ALPHA. I cannot anticipate how he will react to my request and the aforementioned procedure._

 _Time: 0300_

 _It has taken me longer than I would like to admit, but I have managed to lure the subject to the temporary offsite location. This facility will allow me the time needed to extract the required samples. The subject's current state prevents the stimulation required for extraction at this time. While the subject's nature is usually quite tempered, I believe it is best to restrain him while it is possible to do so. This will also allow me to administer fluids intravenously to assist with dehydration. Both hands and leg restraints have been utilized to restrain the subject to a chair bolted to the floor._

 _In the subject's unconscious state he is heard murmuring the name of ALPHA._

Reading this last notation saddens her. He had told her why he hadn't been able to move on - to let her go. In his eyes it had been his fault for not being there and it destroyed him. He had been unable to forget the past and in this notation by the Doctor unable to forget her.

 _Time: 0400_

 _Subject has regained consciousness. He is confused and seems to be experiencing blackouts in his memory, which has resulted in him forgetting our interaction earlier this evening. Restraints are holding. The subject's period of alertness is promising._

Looking at the report she sees notation of three samples taken during that period.

 _Hair follicle sample - BJ111779-01_

 _Buccal swab sample - BJ111779-02_

 _Blood sample - BJ111779-03_

 _Time: 0500_

 _The subject remains unconscious; however initial attempts to stimulate the subject's penis have shown promising results. The continuous rubbing of the subject's genitalia through the fabric of his pants has induced sexual arousal._

 _Upon regaining consciousness the subject is alert and aware his surroundings and current situation. He has become combatant. My efforts to calm him have been unsuccessful at this time, and have reinforced my earlier decision to restrain him._

 _He had made numerous attempts to reason with me - to free him and has even suggested that I am currently under a type of mind control from the alien invaders. His constant pleas make it difficult for me not to feel pity for him. I must keep in mind that this is simply a means to an end. With this behind me I will be able to move on to more compelling work free of this obligation to ADVENT._

The Commander rubs her eyes. Vahlen and her work was always the priority, no matter what the consequence. Damn her and whatever research she had waiting. How could she do this to one of their own? How many times had Bradford defended her to the Commander and she did this to him? She betrayed them all - and for what is all the Commander could wonders.

 _Post Procedure Notations:_

 _Semen sample - BJ111779-04_

 _With my understanding of the human physiology I attempted to make myself more appealing to the subject. Using a soft tone of voice and whispers of reassurance that he would not be harmed, I started to make contact._

 _Touching him through his clothing, rubbing the shoulders to help relax his agitated state - this had little effect. The subject continues to struggle to free himself. Perhaps if I had taken a different approach earlier, keeping this in a more casual social setting I could have eliminated the need for restraints; he might have been more receptive to my advances._

 _Opening my lab coat to expose my breasts to the subject appears to have the desired effect. There are indications of arousal - ocular reaction, pupil dilation and increased pulse. At which time I began to reinitiate contact, rubbing his semi-erect penis through his pants. Even through his clearly aroused state he protests._

The Commander gasps. Perhaps Tygan is right; she doesn't need to read all of this. Glancing at the end of the report she reads the final notations made by the doctor.

 _Personal Observations:_

 _Perhaps I have made yet another terrible mistake by my actions today. I can only hope that my own future work will balance the scales for me. I fear that the loss of ALPHA has not only shattered the subject, but has resulted in the loss of my last ounce of humanity._

 _If Project Lilith is to move forward it will be without me._

 _Dr. M. Vahlen._

She closes the file. Sitting there she is conflicted with emotions. The one at the forefront is anger. How dare Vahlen? She had done this to Bradford and then blamed the Commander. She had kept her in check for so long - how was it her place to be Vahlen's moral compass. Standing she leans against the desk. She strikes a bottle of water on the desk next to her, sending it sailing across the room. It hits the wall next to the bridge door as Banks enters.

He glances down at the bottle and quickly says, "I'm sorry I thought I heard come, Commander." She gives him an apologetic look. "Is everything alright, Mum?" He bends down and picks up the bottle.

"No. I'm sorry Banks, not what you were expecting." She stands up and walks to him taking the bottle from him, "What can I do for you?"

"We have a supply extraction scheduled for today," he tells her, "The CO was due to run the op, but -"

"Well, then - I believe you're about to." He opens his mouth and then closes it, giving her a simple nod. "I'll listen in." She tells him as they walk onto the bridge.

He does well. She can tell he had watched Bradford closely, even used some of his sayings on the comm. The team is made up of mostly rookies led by Texas, who asks Banks why he is being punished today. With the strike team on its way home with a Skyranger full of supplies, they end their shift. She commends Banks for his efforts today and she heads down to meet the transport.


	21. Chapter 21

In the hanger she waits as the team disembarks. Texas is the last one off. She thinks him strangely tall for a Grenadier. He is clearly built muscle-wise for the job, though she thinks his center gravity must be constantly challenged with the heavy class weapons he wields.

"Commander," he says with a slight nod of his head. Makes her think if he had a cowboy hat on he would have tipped it to her.

"Lieutenant, may I have a little of your time?" she asks.

"Of course Ma'am, if you don't mind me smelling like a Muton. That thang needs some A/C," he harkens back to the Skyranger behind him.

She laughs, "Trust me you don't smell nearly as bad as that."

They end up on the firing range. She needs to get some of her anger and aggression out before she goes to see Bradford and she can't think of a better way. While she knows it's not directed at him, she doesn't want him to feel it in her body.

Texas thinks that the Commander should try something with a bit more kick; she opts for a standard pistol. "Alright, you're the boss, but next time we get Crawley to hook you up with a shotgun or we play hookie and blow something big up, deal?" She can't say no to that.

He sets her up and coaches her on her form, talking her through the motions. While she trained and worked at the CIA it had been years since she held a gun, not to mention the ones she lost in stasis. The Lieutenant is surprised she hadn't during her time with XCom and especially after she how she talked Garcia through things.

"Who told you what I said? I was on a private comm," she asks as she loads another clip.

"Hell, the Commander talks to you and you share! It's that or you're on K.P. for a week," he chuckles. "I'm going to live large on this story for a bit, let me tell you Ma'am."

"Well, its just stuff I've learned listening to - well soldiers like you," she tells him.

"Well, you got a pretty good sense of it, Ma'am."

He stays with her for a few more rounds and then she dismisses him saying he should go get something to eat. Leaving her he tells her to leave everything when she's done and he'll come back and clean up after.

While she thought the target practice would get her anger out it was her time with the oversized Texan that calmed her. His good nature makes her forget about the good Doctor Vahlen.

Another clip and she will pack it up and head to the mess to pick up something for Bradford. She is thinking about what the gunner had called 'grub' when she hears someone behind her. She turns to see Central leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his chest. He is watching her.

"Since when do you go in for this?" he asks. She doesn't want to tell him since she wants to go German Scientist hunting.

She shrugs, "It's not like I don't know how, just a bit rusty."

He walks over to her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. Coming up behind her he places his hands on her hips and squares them to target. "I would have brought you," he says in her ear.

"Would you?" she whispers. He places her ear shields on her head and then picks up a pair and puts them on himself. He raises her arms in front of her as she holds the gun at the target. He lets his hand slip down her body. With his hand on her hip he pulls her back slightly, against him pressing her to him. He slides his other hand up to rest on her diaphragm. She inhales and he feels it, before she slowly exhales squeezing the trigger. She does this three times, firing off three rounds in succession. Placing the safety on she lowers it, putting it on the surface before them. Pulling off the shields, she leans back on her heels against him, his arms coming around her, holding her.

"All done?" he asks, her hair is soft against his face. He kisses her temple.

"I think so," she tells him. "Playing with firearms makes you hungry," she says with a smile. He turns her around to look at her. "We should go get some grub."

He can't help but laugh at this, "Grub? You've spent some time with Texas I see." Seeing his smile helps wash away any residual anger that might have been left.

"Come on I'll buy you dinner," she winks at him taking his hand to pull him along.

He stops her, "Tygan gave me the translation - told me you read it." She nods. "I wish you hadn't. I wish I hadn't." he tells her.

She lifts his chin slightly looking into his eyes, "Past is the past. Nothing to do about that now," she tells him.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day the bridge crew is business as usual. While the last twenty years Bradford had seen the absence of the Commander as a gaping wound in XCom, the bridge crew felt somewhat the same way without their CO. While they knew their duties and performed them without his watchful eye, it felt wrong not to have him at his post, ever vigilant. Some might have seen the Commander as the brains of XCom, but Central Officer John Bradford was its heart.

Engineering reports completions of the Proving Group facilities, advising that they would start in on the Skulljack project with the Commander's approval. The Grounds, as it began to be called, would be the home of Engineer Amara Bello. The facility will allow them a place to develop experimental equipment and where Shen assures additional innovations to the armor the soldiers wear would follow once they had the Doctor's new toy built. To help temper Tygan's mood, the Commander had arranged with Central for Gamma Squad to pick up a scientist to assist with the ever mounting research he was struggling to keep up with.

While Gamma is enroute to the extraction location Bradford informs them will be doing double duty this morning. They have received intel that an ADVENT train has been stopped by local resistance. "They were able to destroy a section of the track. It should give us time to neutralize any hostiles on the ground and hack the communication relay located in one of the cars."

"Confirmed Central. Bit is in tow, we'll get her to that car." Lieutenant Zhang replies back.

Gamma Squad often felt like the redheaded stepchild to Delta, at least that's the way they saw it. Zhang preferred to keep things fluid with his squad, often adding rookies or substituting in different specialists as needed. Whereas Crawley liked to know what his crew was thinking before they did. That said, Zhang was not a fool, he knew he needed a solid base and that consisted of the grenadier Mad Dog and his ranger Stalker. During the extraction of the engineer Naresh Shah, Corporal Athena Kokinos, better known to the soldiers on board the Avenger as Stalker, had been recovering from several broken ribs after an encounter with an extremely friendly Viper. She had laughed it off, but Central benched her. She was ready to make up for lost time.

Today the threesome is joined by Sergeant Katrin Jόnsson, a tall blonde Icelandic hacker. She looks more supermodel than high-tech geek. Her file states that she had been recruited by a small fringe group outside Norway after she had brought down the power grid connected to the ADVENT City Center in Copenhagen. The last squad member is a Kiwi rookie named Oliver Randle. The professional rugby player joined XCom when his mother went missing after visiting a Gene Therapy Clinic. He had heard rumors of the missing and like so many believed the abductions had never ended. Alone without her, he sought out a resistance group and found his way to the Avenger.

Central has Zhang brief his team while he waits for the final confirmation on the train. It wasn't often they would send a squad for a standard pick-up from a resistance camp, but this way they wouldn't have to send FireBrand out twice if it wasn't necessary. The biochemist Michelle Palmer had hiked her way to Wiggins Crossing in the Apache-Sitgreaves National Forest from Phoenix. The resistance forces had alerted the Avenger when she arrived, and arranged for the extraction which would take place off of what remained of Route 99. Palmer would remain on the Skyranger with FireBrand while the squad made its attempt on the train.

Resistance forces have reported a heavy ADVENT presence on the ground. While the locals were used to the occasional snake in their boots they didn't take kindly to ADVENT Vipers lurking around the watering hole. Stalker tends to agree with them after her recent experience with the slithery serpents. Zhang confers with FireBrand in flight about the best drop location. Approaching the train from the east allows the Skyranger to drop the team a click from a high canyon ridge. This will give Zhang a high vantage point and offer the team the best access to the tracks.

On the ground, the team starts to close in on the disabled train. From Zhang's point of view, he sees a Lancer and Officer walking the perimeter, near a tall rock formation which blocks his view of the front end of the train. There is a looming shadow on the ground, A Muton or perhaps a MEC. The high sun makes the edges of the shadow soft preventing much detail. "I got eyes on," Zhang says on the comm. "Visual on a domehead and stick. Something big - can't say what yet."

"Like to remind you folks we don't have all day," Central comes over the comm. "You have incoming and they are attempting to lock down that communication relay on us."

"Yes, sir. Set for engagement." Zhang confirms.

"Let's go put a ring on it," Mad Dog tells him.

"Breaking the stick," Zhang tells them, as he takes aim at the Lancer, who has stepped out just past the second figure. The round pierces the man through the throat, his head jerking back, and spraying blood on the desert ground around him.

Corporal Kokinos sidesteps from behind a large clay dusted boulder with her rifle firing two shots at the Officer, striking him square in the chest. The rounds pierce the shiny black armor that covered it. "Domehead down!"

"Hey - where's mine?" Mad Dog calls out.

The third figure, the one that Zhang could not identify comes lumbering out from behind the rock face, its heavy footsteps pounding the dry cracked soil under its feet.

"There you go, why don't you get down on one knee, Mad Dog," Stalker mocks the gunner.

"I'll show you goin' down," Mad Dog replies stepping out from behind the cactus he crouched behind. Swinging his machine gun up he takes aim at the muscle bound creature. The bullets shred the green armor, but leave it still standing.

"I think he said no," Stalker comes back.

"Bit would you settle this?" Zhang asks nicely.

The Commander looks at Central. "Do you remember the days when we had less colorful comm relays?"

"They get the job done," Central tells her and Bit proves it, firing a series of rapid fire shots at the Muton killing it; its body dropping back on top of the dead lancer with a thud.

"Randal - overwatch," Zhang says as the team moved in closer. "People, remember we have snakes out here."

"Ugh!" is heard over Stalker's comm.

Zhang quickly double times it, moving his position a little closer, scaling the rock face that had hide their pink Muton friend. With Mad Dog set to the west, and Randle to the east, Stalker and Bit make their approach on the train car. Stalker stays low and square to the door, next to a clay facade. As Bit opens the door, Stalker sees movement under the train, a quick movement, just out of the corner of her eye. "We got snakes," she whispers, "Bit get inside!"

She watches as the blonde pulls herself up into the car. As she disappears inside the first Viper comes into view from her left. She hears Zhang's shot echo against the rock face and so did the serpent, dodging to the right; the shot grazing it. She sees its eyes glance into the train car. Stalker dashes across the gap between her cover and the car and slams the door shut, closing the Specialist inside. Bit yells something out but it's muffled. From above her she hears the second Viper as it climbs on top of the roof. "Why did it have to be snakes?" She says taking aim and firing into the backlit silhouette that looms over her, striking it in the face. The body comes crashing down at her feet, the tail still twitching furiously.

"Another!" Randal calls out from Stalker's right as the third one slips between the cars. The rookie takes aim, his shot wounding the creature in the arm.

"They always come in threes," Mad Dog says as he turns to fire at the X-ray to the ranger's left. His shot rips open the flesh of the lower half of the serpent. Seeing it go down the last snake seems to mark the grenadier and strikes at him with its tongue, dragging him to her. Once she has him close enough, she wraps herself around him encasing him in her grasp. He feels the scales against his body as he struggles to free himself. She squeezes tighter. "Goddamn! No offense, but you're not my type." He says through clenched teeth. "A little help?"

Stalker makes a running dash for the Viper, ripping her sword from her back scabbard she slashes at the creature across the back of the snake's hood. As the blade enters, her grip relaxes, dropping Mad Dog to his knees as he gasps for breath. The Viper stands tall over the two soldiers, as they hear a shot ring out. Zhang's round takes the snake between the eyes. It collapses on the ground between the two of them.

"Gamma, this is Avenger we have confirmed receiving the data now," Central tells them over the comm. "Move to rendezvous point for evac."

The three soldiers on the ground look at one another, and then Stalker darts toward the train. "Crap - Bit!" She pulls back the train car door. The specialist is squatting by the door looking less than amused.

"You dropped the latch!" Bit says, "I couldn't get out!" Stalker gives her a halfhearted sorry as Zhang comes down from his position.

"Good work people. Let's get our ride home," he tells them as he walks over to Randle who is assisting their wounded gunner.

"Yeah - you say that because you didn't make out with the snake."


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello!_

 _Hope you're enjoying my piece. Please note that below has some "M-rated" content. Just a little warning for those not interested. If you have a chance let me know how I'm doing by leaving a review or liking the piece. That would be great! Thanks again for reading._

 _Until next time!_

 _Kim_

* * *

The Commander finally lets herself into Central's quarters. It's possible she's early or he's been caught up in something. Slipping out of her shoes she wanders over to his terminal, pulling up the resistance radio station he has shown her. She likes listening to it when she's alone. It helps keep away "the boogie-men" she thinks. Is that what they were to her now, things that went bump in the night or in her head? She laughs at this, knowing how silly it sounds.

After the operation she had a transmission from the Spokesman. As usual he brought her nothing but grim news. While their recent activities had clearly upset the balance of ADVENT, they now had a bigger problem to deal with. ADVENT had started to divert considerable resources and personnel to covert sites across the globe. They were still managing to keep the details of these operations highly classified, though there was a single common word in all the files - Avatar. Based on the increased movement and the additional intel the Spokesman believed that the previously uncovered black site was a part of the mysterious Avatar Project. Though he had not uncovered the source, all directives were being issued from top levels within ADVENT. They hadn't even begun to understand the full scope of this project.

"It's time to take a more direct approach," he told her which meant strike missions. They would need to work with the resistance cells to locate these hidden facilities and hit as many as possible in hopes of disrupting ADVENT's progress. With each mission they would hopefully be able to obtain additional intel and in turn root out the true objective of the Avatar Project. Failure could mean the end of them all.

No pressure, as usual, the Commander thought closing the comm. His faith in her ability never ceased to amaze her. Twenty years ago she wouldn't have thought twice about it, but now she didn't know if "XCom" was up for the challenge. They had made some progress establishing contacts and trust with the local resistance cells, but they were still meeting opposition. Then there was her current roster of soldiers. The lack of discipline and experience concerned her even more with the prospect of Avatar looming over them.

She had checked in with the bridge and then headed to the AWC after the action that day. That was where she found the majority of today's Gamma squad. With one of their own wounded in the operation they rallied around him for support. Or perhaps to mock him slightly, the Commander thought as she entered the center.

Stalker was making it very clear to the gunner that it didn't hurt nearly as much as he was claiming - she had personal knowledge of that and that she was severely questioning his manhood. Zhang could only laugh while Mad Dog attempted to explain to her that the Viper had a real thing for him and its grip was tighter since she could not bear to let him go. The three straightened to attention when they noticed the Commander's presence.

The three recruits before her had earned promotions with the action they saw that day. It was one of the Commander's favorite duties. There seemed to be so few that brought this much joy. Seeing the pride in their eyes as they were told made all the worry worth it. In the case of Lieutenant Zhang she felt it was even more important after the loss of Cote on his last mission. The new Captain stood taller when he left the AWC that evening. He was joined by Sergeant Kokinos and Corporal "Mad Dog" Gendreau, who found his strength to head to the bar for a celebratory drink.

Unbuttoning her shirt, she starts to look through Central's clothes. There is little to choose from. He has his uniforms and a wool black peacoat, but little else except his dress uniform, which hangs in the back. She has never seen him in it and didn't think she would. It looks like it would be small on him. Perhaps it would have fit the old Bradford but not the man she knows now. She finally finds an old ARMY t-shirt to slip into.

It makes her think of their conversation today about the comm relay and the soldiers of this XCom. When she first came to the project it was a very different breed of soldier among them. Commander Ravel had the luxury of plucking the elite military men and women from around the globe, due to the support of the 16 countries which made up the Council.

Arriving at XCom Headquarters she found a well-oiled military machine. While at the CIA she had her interactions with the armed forces, she now found it strange to be saluted and only referred to by her rank. Maybe that was why she personally never submitted to the XCom uniform. She needed to keep some part of her own identity. In her early briefings with Central she found it hard to deal with the rigidness around her. She would often ask off the cuff questions to throw him- just enough, if only to give herself a moment to think.

Laying on his bed now she thinks of the names and faces of the past. There was the Russian Lieutenant Viktor Petrov who volunteered when Vahlen started her gene modifications on the troops. He had started referring to himself as "Red Son" and the code name stuck. The Japanese gunner who wanted a MEC suit so bad that he sat outside Shen's lab until the Engineer finally relented placing him in the trials.

Then there was Chilong, with his short cropped white hair and his scarred face. She remembers the first time he stepped off Big Sky's Skyranger. Dressed in a fine tailored suit, he looked more like a hitman for hire than the soldier he would become. He was probably their first operative which Commander Ravel himself would have rejected and still he became one of XCom's strongest assets. The Commander had liked him instantly. He was more like the contacts she ran during her days in the CIA than any of the recruits which saluted her on a daily basis. She wonders what happened to him.

Getting up she sits at Central's terminal and pulls up Chilong's XCom record. Shaojie Zhang. "Zhang?" she whispers as the door opens behind her and Central walks in. She knew there was something familiar about the captain.

He is rubbing his neck when he looks up to see her, "I see you've made yourself at home." She turns in the chair, the green faded shirt riding up high, showing her legs.

"Is Lieutenant - I mean Captain Zhang any relation to Chilong?"

"Nice to see you too," he says, grinning at her.

"Central."

"What happened to John and Maggie?" he says as he unclips his tactical harness. She tilts her

head giving him a stern look. "Alright - Commander," he says pulling it off. "Yes, Shaojie 'Chilong' Zhang is the father of our Captain Zhang," he tells her.

"Why didn't you tell me? I don't recall it being in his file," she says getting up.

"It never came up and as far as it not appearing in his record that was at his request. He wanted to earn his place here on his own merit." Bradford looks at her standing there in his shirt, pulled tight across her breasts, he could see her nipples slightly erect through the taut fabric. She notices him looking.

"Sorry - but you don't have much in the way of clothes to steal. I hope you don't mind Central." She pulls the bottom of the shirt down trying to stretch it to cover her a bit more. His smile tells her he doesn't mind at all. In fact she can see he is quite pleased with her selection.

"I haven't had much time to shop."

She walks over to him and stands on her tiptoes to stand eye to eye with her CO. Her hands sliding up his chest she leans in and gives him a quick playful kiss on the lips.

"What brought up Chilong?" he asks.

She moves away and sits on one of the benches, "I was thinking about how different we've become. XCom that is."

"Meaning?" Bradford sits down and starts to unlace his boots.

"Would Commander Ravel have stood for any of the recruits, well aside from possibly Crawley, who are currently aboard the Avenger?" She asks him.

"No, he would not." Central's answer is quick and direct. Bradford has mulled over the thought himself a few times, mostly during missions when the squads more unique qualities showed themselves in their performance. It is very different from when he joined the project. A lot of the changes came with the fall of HQ and her loss, but there had been a shift even before that.

"Then again he wouldn't have accepted me," she replies.

"No, I don't believe he would have." She rolls her eyes at him. "Since when do you care what he would have thought? XCom isn't what it was. It hasn't been since you stepped into your role as Commander," he says sitting back, pulling off his gloves. "Chilong was the start of that. An ex-member of the Triad rising to the rank of Colonel - never would have been allowed."

"You're a military man, what do you think? I see you cringe at some of the team's actions. Must go against everything that was instilled in you," she says drawing up one of her legs.

"We could use more training. More discipline. I think Crawley would agree, but we're not that XCom," he tells her getting up. "We stopped being that when the Council abandoned us. The recruits we get now want to fight, because they believe in what we're fighting for." She sighs, thinking about it. She knows he's not wrong, she sees it in each and every one of them. Still would they be better off with another Commander Ravel leading them?

"I don't know. Maybe someone like him could whip us into shape," she murmurs.

"They wouldn't have fought for him or someone like him. The crew out there is inspired - that comes from you, Commander." She looks at him as he walks over to her. Standing behind her he starts to rub her shoulders, his fingers feeling the tension in them. He kneads her skin gently through the fabric, adding a little bit of pressure. "What is bringing this on? Did the Spokesman say something?"

She gets up quickly. "No. I'm just in my own head," she says giving him a frown. "They're all so young and mostly inexperienced." She looks at him. "We can't fail - not again," she tells him.

He takes her hands and pulls her towards the bed. "Someone taught me a shor- no a long time ago not to underestimate someone just because they didn't walk a mile in your military boots." He sits on the bed and pulls her down on top of him.

"Must have been a woman," she teases, smiling as she looks into his eyes.

"A very smart, beautiful woman," he kisses her. "Plus you like this lot better - they suit you." He tells her.

She laughs, "It's like captaining a band of pirates."

He chuckles at the thought, "If we be pirates - then there be pillaging to be done." He rolls her over on to the bed. Leaning over her he reaches up and traces a finger down her nose, to touch her lips, and down her chin to her neck. She arches her back. Bending her bare legs she raises them up and rubs them against his body. He reaches back and grabs one of her calves feeling her smooth skin. His fingers continue down her body, slipping between her breasts until they reach the edge of the fabric. He starts to pull it up, revealing her stomach, then her ribs and then her breasts. She grasps the front of the shirt and pulls it over her head stretching it behind her neck. It reminds him of his tactical vest. Her arms clad in fabric while exposing her luscious peaks. He looks at her, devouring her with his gaze. She is so beautiful he thinks as he lets himself touch her.

There was a time he couldn't bring himself to think of her in such a way, and now he often feels he can't think of anything else. As he reaches for her, he sees his aging hand on her soft supple skin. Is he a foolish "old man" as some of the recruits call him for thinking he can be with her? How could she want to be with him?

She reaches up and takes his hand, kissing it. She can see him thinking behind those eyes. She wants him to abandon all thought and immerse himself in this - whatever they are together. Rolling over on top of him, she straddles his waist, placing her hands on his chest she lets her fingers draw down his scar. When he reaches for her, she takes his hands and pins them over his head, her nose touching his as she moves to kiss him. As she starts to pull self-up again, she gives him a hard-nosed look and whispers for him to not move, "that's an order."

He grins at her playfulness. Laying back he lets her toy with him. Feeling her rocking her hips gently, rolling them in a circular motion grinding herself against him. She brushes her hair out of her eyes, as she gives him a devious smirk. Slowing putting her hands down on either side of him, she begins to crawl backwards down his body, her hair trailing down his stomach.

He takes a deep breath watching her. It's taking everything he has to obey her direct order. Hooking a finger into the top of his boxer briefs she tugs the fabric down slowly as she looks up at him through her hair. Feeling her warm breath on him, he closes his eyes waiting for the next sensation…

 _Chirp._

They both groan in frustration. The Commander rolls off of the CO and onto the bed next to him. "This better be good," Bradford says as he sits up. He opens the audio comm, "Bradford here."

"Sir, we have an incoming UFO on radar," Banks says. The Commander pulls the shirt back over her head covering up.

"I'll be right there, take evasive maneuvers if necessary." He gets up and starts to get dressed.

"Yes, sir. Should I wake the Commander?"

"No. Let her sleep. I'll handle it," he tells him. "No sense in both of us not getting what we wanted." The Commander stifles a giggle at this.

"I'm sorry sir?"

"Nothing Banks- I'll there in a minute. Bradford out." He closes the comm. She is amazed how fast he got dressed as he spoke to the Lieutenant. She starts to get up as he laces up his boots. "Stay there. Hopefully this won't take long."

"I can come with," she tells him kneeling on the bed. The t-shirt just hovering over her panties and he thinks for Banks sake it better be in their backyard.

"No." He walks over and kisses her, "you just remember where we were." He taps her nose playfully.

She gives him a little salute, "Yes, sir."

He smiles at her walking out the door, "Duty calls."


	24. Chapter 24

Delivery of the piece of gear known as the Skulljack was made within 7 days of the completion of the Grounds. The design of the device is more functional than elegant. It will be worn on the forearm of a soldier and used to thrust upward with a certain amount of force into the head of an ADVENT Officer to gain access to the neural chip planted inside their skull. Once the two long probes were in place the neural hack could commence.

Based on Tygan's research he believed using the Skulljack would gain them access to the ADVENT Psionic Network. Giving them a better understanding of the systems and how they can possibly be used against their alien foes. With the device in hand, the Doctor became relentless. Constantly reminding Bradford and the Commander that one of the soldiers should be equipped with the gear for any upcoming mission. Bradford didn't like the idea of sending one of the men out with it, with no understanding of how it should be used. The Commander tended to agree with him. It was all well and fine to have a piece of equipment in tow, but if the soldier didn't understand how to best handle it they might as well kiss the element of surprise goodbye.

With this in mind Bradford insists some training be done with the weapon before heading into the field. They quickly understand that unlike most of the conventional weapons they use, this fell into a unique speciality class. It appears the Rangers are best suited to handle and wield the Skulljack due to its similarities to their melee weapons. So both Crawley and Sergeant "Stalker" Kokinos begin practicing with the 'jack' in their spare time. Once they establish a rapport with the device, they will ditch their grenades and carry the Skulljack along for the ride.

Delta Squad is given first crack at the device in the field as they gear up for "Operations Silent Misery." With Crawley's main focus being on getting the Doctor his active link, the Commander insists a fifth member be added to the squad. Crawley selects Corporal Najjar-her level headedness during the Shah extraction and her medical skills were seen as an asset to Delta. However Jackal is welcomed to the team with a wary eye after their last few add-ons.

Scans show ADVENT has a hidden communication relay in the area to transmit critical information to their network. The hope is that the destruction of the device will have a staggering effect on their current projects allowing the Avenger and her crew to buy themselves a little more time to gain some traction with local resistance groups in the area.

"We should expect a strong contingent of security forces. Neutralize them to secure the site and destroy the relay," Central tells them over the comm.

"Oh and don't forget lobotomize an ADVENT officer," Texas replies.

The Commander glances over at Central. He puts his hand up slightly telling her to take it easy. "The Captain has that well in hand Lieutenant." Central tells him.

The team drops onto the suburban street at dusk. As they touch down, the street lights had just come on and the snow dusted streets were empty. Crawley directs High Castle to find herself a perch on the roof of a faded yellow sided house to their left. From that position she will have a clear line of sight to the squad and what is coming their way. Using the grappling hook of her new spider armor, she touches down next to a brick chimney which will supply her cover.

"Can I get one of those?" Texas says.

"HA! You'd land on your ass," Hack replies to him.

"Gentleman, can we have the comm?" The Commander asks politely. Bradford can see that she is still having her doubts about the squad's seriousness. She has briefed him on the Spokesman's findings and the Avatar Project earlier that morning. If she pushes them too far in the wrong direction, she will lose them and what she has already started to establish with this new crew. He knows they are rough around the edges, but they get the job done when it matters.

On the ground Hack looks over at Texas and they see him gesture at the American, "Yes Commander." Hack responds.

Crawley moves his position to crouch behind an air conditioning unit and waves Texas to move up. "Hack- brick wall." The specialist quickly follows his order and takes his position behind a low retaining wall. Crawley signals to Najjar to cover behind a boulder at the end of the housing complex which reads "Pleasant Meadows".

"Movement," Hack whispers. "We got your jack here 007."

On High Castle's cam-feed, the bridge can see a single trooper, lancer and ADVENT officer on the street corner across from Hack's location. The group is starting to move towards the yellow house.

"Confirmed. Preparing Jack." Crawley says. "High Castle, take the drone. Hack, Jackal ready for the Stick."

"What about.." Texas starts to protest.

"Hold - Lieutenant," Crawley directs and the Commander is sure it was punishment for his previous chatter. "Gehen!" The British officer says into the comm and High Castle takes her shot, triggering a chain reaction.

The trooper hits the ground before the other two know what has happened. Hack takes his first shot at the lancer and while he hits him, the integrity of his armor held. "Not good," he says.

Jackal follows his lead and fires her rifle at the lancer as he continues towards cover. She watches as the ADVENT soldier jerks backwards and hits the ground behind him, with a pool of blood melting the snow on the ground around him.

Unable to tell where the first shot came from, the ADVENT officer runs towards the left, right into Crawley who has started to move as the trooper struck the ground, running at the officer at full speed, with the Skulljack device trails behind him on his right arm, possibly out of sight of the officer. He reaches up with his left hand and grabs the officer's shoulder before thrusting the device's long probes up through the bottom of his chin into his head. The officer's body shudders as the connection is made. Crawley quickly taps at the touch screen and suddenly they have a link. "Connection complete," he says.

Tygan's voice comes over the comm, "We have complete access to the ADVENT Psonic Network. I have dedicated our systems to processing the new data, but we will need to work fast -it's only a matter of time before they detect our intrusion."

The Commander gives Central a smile of pride, but it is short lived. On each of the body cams there is a flash of light, a flicker of sorts before a figure of what could only be described as pixelated light forms just to the right of the team's location.

"Commander, that appears to be the 'Codex' responsible for safeguarding the alien data storage. We'll have to neutralize it if we intend to recover the data," Tygan explains.

"Doctor, that information would have been helpful a little sooner," the Commander says. "Texas, you're up."

Luckily for Delta the Texan doesn't take his punishment personally. Raising his mag cannon he fires at the figure before even thinking about what might happen next. The rounds strike the Codex and it flickers as if it were going to go out. "Down!" Texas yells, "And you didn't want me to play."

Unfortunately he is wrong. The figure seems to burst with energy and the suddenly there is a flicker behind the squad. "It duplicated itself!" Hack yells as he turns to the one behind them.

"The Codex appears to be in a state of flux, existing simultaneously across multiple dimensions!" Tygan observes.

"It's amazing -", Hack's voice has a bit of awe and wonderment in it. He is looking at a figure which appears to be a naked female - its body shimmering with gold and white light. The specialist can't make out a face, only the white haunting eyes that glow. It is never solid, twitching in and out of view.

"Hack- let's not fall in love, let's shoot the thang!" Texas tells him.

Jackal turns quickly to fire on the Codex that has appeared behind them. The figure burst with energy again, and then there was a flash of purple light in their direction. As she pulls the trigger nothing happens. "Weapons dead," Jackal reports.

"Mine too." Hack says.

"They need to get out of there," the Commander says. She can't be sure, but she fears if they stay it isn't going to end well for them.

"Hack, Jackal - move!" Bradford tells them. The two soldiers' double time it out of the purple haze they are standing in. From the outside they can see it is a vortex of swirling purple light, which has enveloped them.

High Castle fires from above at the first Codex and it dissipates in a flash of brilliant white light with a piercing scream. They wait for it to reappear, but it seems that the sniper has destroyed it. Looking back at its original position, she can see a soft glowing silhouette on the ground.

"People we need to take down that target and we still have a communication relay to shut down," Bradford reminds them. Crawley takes a shot from his position, grazing the clone. It flashes again and appears behind Hack. Jackal who is a short distance away, fires high at the female form's black smoky hair and flaring white eyes. Once again there is a flash before them and the deafening scream.

Hack gives Jackal a nod of thanks and gets to his feet. Suddenly the purple vortex the two of them had just been standing in seems to draw into itself and then explode. He give her a disconcerting look, "That would have hurt!"

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Bradford asks the Commander off comm.

She shook her head no, "I haven't had anything else like that day. Central did you really think anything good was going to come from that?" She gestures at the monitor. He chuckles at her, telling her she was right.

Opening the comm again he says, "Crawley the relay?"

"Confirmed. On the move."

The rest of the mission is uneventful. Delta destroys the relay and is at the evac site before ADVENT can call in reinforcements. As the team steps off the Skyranger, the Commander and Central walk into the hangar floor to meet them. Sergeant Kokinos is been standing by to see if the Captain was able to execute the maneuver they had practiced during the mission.

Crawley steps off the craft carrying what appears to be a metal brain in his hand. "We found this where High Castle took down the first Codex, Commander," he explains, handing it to her. It appears to be a polished metal skull still attached to a mechanical spinal cord. The top of it has a faint red glow about it and the eyes themselves were still lit, through dim. The Doctor will be giddy she thinks.

She hands it back to Crawley, "Excellent work Captain. If you will ensure that this gets to research."

"Very Good Mum."

Bradford sees her glance at the rest of the squad. He knows she isn't letting this go, though he doesn't understand why she is suddenly so worried about her ability to lead them. "Commander, we should -"

"Captain, I would like to discuss with you and Captain Zhang about team cohesiveness," she says cutting Central off...

"Yes, Commander."

"Good. Thank you Captain." She says dismissing him and watches the rest of the squad take their leave. Turning she sees a slight frown on Bradford's face. "I know what you said, but it can't hurt."

"No, of course not Commander." He answers her respectfully. "I'll arrange sometimes with Crawley and Zhang tomorrow morning."

He is clearly bothered by her insistence to pursue the subject. In their time together they haven't often disagreed. The truth is she usually leaves such matters to him. He is good at it. The differences now are the soldiers. "It's a discussion Central, not a declaration." She says as she leaves the hangar.

Bradford returns to the bridge and she finds herself in the memorial, looking at the wall. There hang images of the men and women of XCom who have fought and fallen. She doesn't know them, but their names and faces will stay with her.

Captain Zhang comes up to stand beside her. He offers her a second beer he holds in his hand. She smiles accepting it. "Thank you Captain."

"You're welcome Commander. We don't often see you down here." He says taking a sip of his beer looking at the wall of faces.

"No. I should come more often," she tells him and she knows she should.

"You're always welcome Ma'am," he says. She smiles at this and places the bottle to her lips, tasting the malty sweetness of it. She looks down at the bottle. "It's not bad, we take what we can get," he tells her, gesturing to the stools behind them.

She sits down with him, placing the bottle on the metal counter top. She feels her knees knock the Christmas lights that are draped around the sides of the bar. Looking over at the Captain, she now sees Chilong in him. She chuckles softly to herself thinking of him.

"Something funny Commander?" He asks.

"Sorry, Captain. I just realized how much you look like your father," she tells him. He smirks and nods.

"I didn't know you knew."

"I hadn't - not until the recently. I was thinking about the old days - and made the connection," she takes a sip of her beer. "Central confirmed it. Can I ask what happened to him?

Zhang takes a swig of his beer, glancing over at her. "He died, during the fall of HQ, Ma'am." He sees her eyes fall to the bar, she looks upset.

"I'm sorry," she tells him in almost a whisper. "I didn't know."

"I was 10, I didn't know him well. He left my mother and me with family when he came to XCom. He'd send her letters. He'd write about needing to be here, to balance all he had done in his life." Zhang says turning his stool towards her. "Central wrote to her when he was killed. He sent his wedding ring and the patches off his uniform."

"I'm glad he did. Should have been me," she says. It would have been if she hadn't been taken that day. "Do you know what happened?"

"When I was pulled for the Avenger, I sought out the CO. He said he found him outside the base; he had lost a leg and a lot of blood. He had been defending the Skyranger that had landed for evac, getting people out."

"Big Sky," She says.

"Yeah, that's what he called him. He told the CO that it lifted off and he saw you being carried from HQ. He was going for you when he was hit with a grenade." The Commander put her hand over her mouth and closes her eyes. That day destroyed so many lives she thinks. "Central said he thanked him."

She looks at him, "for?"

"For taking a chance on him," Zhang tells her. She smiles.

"He was a good man."

"That's what the CO says." He takes another sip of his beer. "My mom gave me his patches and from that day I knew I wanted to be a part of XCom. He never thought he would be a colonel, hell he never thought he was anything but a killer."

She thinks about her conversation with Central again, about Chilong and what they have become. "Captain, he was the start of what XCom became. Someone pointed that out to me recently."

"And what are we Ma'am.?" He asks her looking out across the bar.

"We're XCom. We are the watch. We are relied up." She tells him.

He looks over at her and she looks back at him, giving him a small smile. She lifts her beer to him. He clicks his bottle neck to hers and they drink. She places her beer down and stands up. Placing her hand on his biceps she says, "Thank you Captain."

"For, Commander?"

"Proving Central's point," she tells him before leaving.

* * *

 _German Translations:_

 _Gehen = Go_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hello..._

 _The following chapter is one of the reasons why this piece has a M Rating. So, if you're not interested or can't take the content please feel free to skip onto the next chapter. I promise to give future warnings as well._

 _Comments are of course welcome. Thank you for reading and extra thanks for those who are following the story!_

 _Kim_

* * *

Central steps off the bridge into the corridor. He stands feet from her quarters, he looks at the door and thinks perhaps he should just walk on past and continue with his evening, but that is the last thing he wants. She had been slightly cold the last time they spoke. He could feel she was annoyed with him. At least that is what she thought. He understood her better than anyone. Her frustration was with herself and until she realized that he would stand in as her punching bag. He didn't mind it, in fact he likes their sparring.

As he makes his final decision he looks up to see her step off the lift at the other end of the hall.

Holding back a smile he straightens up and steps forward to meet her. With a slight formal nod he greets her, "Commander."

"Central." She is stone-faced. Bradford wonders what it will take to ease the worry she has. She steps forward and the door to her quarters slides opens. "May I speak with you a moment?" She steps aside and gestures to the room before her.

"Of course," he says entering.

The door closes behind them as she walks past him. He places his hands behind his back and stands quietly at slight attention waiting for her. "I spoke with Captain Zhang this evening," she tells him. Bradford doesn't respond he has made his views clear on this subject; it is her prerogative as Commander to take his counsel or leave it.

She looks back at him, his silence bothers her. Talking with Zhang helped her see she was being foolish. Since Central had brought her back she had been so worried about failing him that she had forgotten the promise she made to herself back in the situation room the first day they meet.

"I owe you an apology, Central," she says. He holds his smirk back letting her continue, no sense in rubbing salt into this wound he thinks. No, that wasn't it. He wasn't so much right as he had had longer to come to grips with their situation than she did.

"For, Commander?" He asks as he watches her lean against the bench. Her legs stretched out in front of her and her hand resting on either side.

"Remember when we spoke about the day we met?"

He nods. Of course he remembers; he told her he had thought she was beautiful and that he had planned on asking out that gorgeous brunette if she hadn't been assigned to Mission Control. There was something about her even back then he thought, looking at her now.

"When you walked in the room, I knew who you were instantly. I had read your file, seen your profile picture. I thought with your long military service and your time under Ravel that you might have issue serving under me." She tells him.

"Commander, I would nev-"

She puts her hand up to stop him, "I know now you wouldn't. Back then I knew nothing about you, except what was on record. Standing there I made myself a promise that I would keep an open mind, in hopes that you would extend me the same courtesy. After twenty years of us working together I've broken that promise." He thinks of walking over to her and taking her into his arms, but he can't-she is his Commander now. She needs to say this, so that she can move on. "Back then I always trusted you when it came to the troops. I don't think I ever once second guess your recommendations." She crosses her arms. "I don't know why I'm starting now. _You_ are the reason - you and Dr. Shen and the Spokesman are why there is still an XCom. Why there is anything here for me to lead. You pulled together this team and you believe in them." She tells him and he gives her a smirk. "And I believe in you. I'm sorry Central."

He smiles at her telling her, "Apology accepted, Commander."

They stand there in silence. The Commander looks at the CO still standing slightly at attention. He accepted her apology, but he hasn't relaxed or come to her. Perhaps he won't. She realizes that it's entirely possibly her behavior has damaged whatever it is they have started. Wouldn't be the first time in her life, but with him she thinks it will hurt a little more - especially now.

Bradford can see her thinking behind those grey eyes of hers. It has taken everything in him to stand there, alone with her this close to him and not take her in his arms, but he has to let her be the Commander for a little longer. To let her clear what was between them and yet he can still see worry in her brow.

As he walks to her and she slowly straightens up, getting to her feet. They stand close to one another, his hands still behind his back. He looks at her, giving her a sly smile and whispers "Commander?" and she feels herself tremble under his gaze. She can't understand how a simple look from him can excite her so.

She looks at him giving him her own little mischievous grin. He is that soldier in the situation room that first day when the Spokesman signed off leaving the two of them alone. He stood at slight attention, not knowing what to expect from her, this civilian. Her mind had started to wander again in those moments, wondering what he would be like between the sheets. Would he be cold and rigid or was there more to Central Officer John Bradford from Kansas then she could read in a military file? He waited for her lead as they stood there.

He does the same now twenty years later. The Commander leans in as close as she can, she whispers in his ear. Her voice is low and husky as she says, "Stand at ease soldier." He makes the necessary adjustment, slipping his feet further apart, he straightens his posture, bracing his arms fully back and moving his hands into place behind his back. He glances at her, feeling himself growing hard at her order. She is smiling in approval.

"Eyes front!" She orders softly and she sees his eyes snap forward. She slowly circles him, reviewing his form. She likes looking at his body, she always has. She would find herself missing whole bits of conversation with him in those early days just watching him. That damn uniform made her rely on her imagination quite a bit, until the day she caught him in the gym. He had amazing calves she thought - and his arms. Made her wonder what it would be like to be held by him.

He can hear her heels clicking on the floor behind him. He knows she's looking at him and it is arousing. She leans in as she comes around to his other side. He smells her perfume and feels her breath on his ear and neck. "Mmm...Very nice," she says when she finishes her inspection. Her voice is dreamy and he can hear the catch in her breath.

She walks away from him. Central is enjoying this. He glances down watching her ass before snapping his eyes forward as she starts to turn back towards him. The Commander looks him up and down letting her eyes rove over him. She feels herself getting wet just thinking of him. "It has come to my attention that things have become…" reaching up, she unbuttons the top button of her blouse, "...sloppy in my absence." She bites her bottom lip and undoes another button moving close to him again. He wants to be the one to bite that lip. "Would you agree Central?" She says, her lips just shy of touching his. She lets her hand slide up his chest - not touching him, hovering over an invisible armor that she has encased him in. She knows he wants that as much as she does - for her to feel him, for him to caress her.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replies dutifully. The sound of his voice stirs her. He hears a soft groan from her. She's aching for him, but she wants to play with him, tease him a little longer.

He can feel her heat, the sexual energy courses around them. He inhales her. Her scent is intoxicating, and his head spins a little. He lets his eyes refocus on a fixed point on the wall across from him, before she slips into his view blocking it. He sees the edge of her eye. As she blinks he thinks he can hear the flutter of his lash - everything about this moment is heightened. He exhales slowly through his mouth and then quickly inhales as he feels her hand touch his belt.

"I believe disciplinary action is required Central," she tells him in a tone equally seductive and commanding. He feels himself smirk within. He wants her now with every fiber of his being.

"Yes, Ma'am." No inkling of emotion, excitement - nothing.

Standing eye to eye with her CO, she unbuckles his belt. Her fingers moving deftly over the fastenings and the zipper. She loves his control, it spurs her on. She knows she will break before he does. She can feel her resolve already dwindling. She's desperate for his hands to be on her.

He feels her touch final as her hand reaching inside his uniform. She traces her fingers down the sides of his shaft with her palm gently pressing against the front of his cock through his boxer briefs. He throbs under her touch - it is his only movement. He stands ever still, never wavering at ease.

The Commander leans in pressing her breasts against his chest as she places a quick soft kiss on his lips as she pulls him from his briefs. She is quivering against him. He can feel it, her breathing quickening - her heart pounding in her chest against his. Bradford wants her and still he stands - letting her take him. She gives him a grin as she slips out of his line of sight. He feels her slide down his body, her hands on his thighs steadying herself. There is the feeling of warm breath on his cock. He does not close his eyes, keeping them fixed as she takes him into her mouth. He falters for an instant, letting an almost silent groan escape his lips. Her mouth is like soft velvet around him. Her tongue caressing the underside of his shaft and he hears her moan. No - he feels it, the vibrations around him.

Her nails grip his thighs through his pants. Oh God he thinks feeling his heart quicken. She sucks him gently - working her mouth to take as much of him as she can. Her lips tightly gripping him. His left hand squeezes his right behind his back and he lets out a moan.

She hears him this time and pulls him from her mouth ever so slowly. There is another soft groan from above - this time of disappointment. She rises to stand before him, wiping the saliva from the corner of her mouth. "Did you have something to say Central?" She says with a deep breath. Reaching up, her finger touches his ear and then traces down to the lobe to his neck and then down the sharp line of his jaw.

He softly gasps and answers "no Ma'am". He feels himself weakening but he won't let her have it. Reaching down she begins to hike up the fabric of her skirt. He feels the cloth brush the tip of his cock. "Stand easy," she whispers. She reaches behind him taking his hand and pulling it forward. She places it between her legs pulling back the fabric of her panties letting him touch her wetness. "We have an issue Central," she says panting as she rubs herself against his fingers.

The Commander pulls away and struts around the side of the bench. She looks at him gesturing for him to come and sit. He obeys without a word - his silence is sexy she thinks. He's always been the strong silent type. In her fantasies he would come to her at night, not saying a word, just taking her. She would dream he came up behind her, she would feel the rough wool of his sweater on her skin. Those strong hands, that she would watch tap at the terminals for hours in the sit room going over recruit records with her - they would be on her, touching her all over.

Before he sits, she slides his pants down slightly and then gives him a push to the bench. He looks up at her, he can see wildness in her eyes. Climbing on his lap she straddles him, placing her hands on his shoulders. She whispers in his ear, "Permission to touch Central." He has his orders. One of his hands goes up to the back of her head pulling her to his mouth, kissing her with such fervor. His other hand grasps her ass, pulling her against him, his cock slipping inside her - she moans into his mouth. Her body starts to move. She rides him, taking her pleasure from him with one hand gripping the cold metal bench and the other the back of his neck as he bucks against her.

He buries his face in her neck and hair, whispering "yes Ma'am" over and over urging her on. That voice - his voice, she has always loved hearing it. All that time hearing him in her ear on the comms, his whispers. Never sexual before, but always stirring her. She would touch herself at night to the thought of it, before she had the pleasure of knowing him like this. Would it shock him to learn she dreamt of crawling into his bunk back then?

That CO excited her as much as this one does. "Oh yes...Central, yes…" she moans to him. He carefully picks her up, and lays her on the bench. She reaches out and grips the edge of the table to steady herself. He draws her left leg in front of him, placing it against his shoulder as he enters her again. He grips her calf as he thrusts into her, eliciting a deep throaty moan from her lips. Holding her leg to him, he kisses the flesh.

She needs to come, her moans tell him, "Please...oh...please…" He feels her squeeze him. Looking down at her, seeing her head thrown back and biting her bottom lip. She looks up at him and they lock eyes. "Eyes front Central …" she moans through her teeth. He never looks away. His eyes make love to her as much as his body. She feels her orgasm grip her, crying out her hand reaches for him. He takes it and squeezes it as he comes with her, both of their bodies shaking from the release.

Now lying together in her bed, Bradford leans against the wall with a pillow behind his back, her head resting on his stomach. His fingers stroking her long chocolate hair. As much as he enjoys their lovemaking, he loves these moments, when they can just be. He touches her face feeling her soft skin. She looks up at him and smiles, taking his hand. "I'm sorry I was terrible before," she tells him. He grins at her.

"I wouldn't say terrible - difficult maybe." he chuckles. She rolls her eyes at him.

"I don't know what I would do without Bradford," she tells him, as her comm rings. Furrowing her brow she glances at the terminal before sitting up. It's late and she wonders if they tried to reach him and couldn't locate the CO.

"At least they waited until we finished this time."

She shushes him, then opens the audio comm and says, "Commander here."

"Sorry to disturb you Commander, but I believe I may have found something Mum." She glances over at Central who sits up slightly hearing Banks' voice. "You asked me to alert you as soon as I -"

"Yes, Banks. Very good. Report to my quarters in ten -" she looks at the CO again and realizes she will have some explaining to do. "Why don't you make it twenty minutes."

"Yes Mum. Banks out." the comm connection is severed.

Turning back to Bradford she says, "Let me explain."

"Of course Commander," he says and she knows she deserves that.

She had given Lieutenant Banks his assignment before they happened. She had her reasons for keeping it from him, but now... She is in for what she thinks is a well-deserved scolding. This is where the line between being his Commander and his lover blurs. She opens her mouth to answer and then rethinks her approach.

"What is Banks working on?" he asks getting up. He starts to collect his clothes, getting dressed.

"I asked him to help me look for some information about my abduction," she says, getting up herself.

"And you didn't think I could help with that?" He snaps back. She can see he is hurt.

"Bradford it was before -," she starts as she goes to him. "You had already done so much." She touches his face looking into his eyes.

"What has he been looking for?"

"He's been going through the communication archives looking for some - keywords I gave him." She tells him. "Once I found something I was going to tell - but until then I didn't want to worry you. You seemed upset with me when I first came back and I didn't understand what was wrong."

Bradford looks at her, "How could you ever think that?" He kisses her softly.

Giving him a look she tells him. "You do have your moments Central," with a soft smile. He knows he might have seemed put off when she first came back, but it was that damn chair and - well his guilt.

"And Banks - how did you -"

"Shen. I asked if there was someone outside the senior staff I could trust. She said Banks - he was your man."

"Apparently not," he quipped moving for his boots.

"Knock it off - it's because of his loyalty to you I _could_ trust him," she wasn't going to hear this. "Banks was just following orders. Don't be angry at him, blame me."

He stands fully dressed. "Fine, but that doesn't -" he starts to argue with her and she goes to him quickly.

"Please -," she says to him placing her finger to his mouth. "I need to know why they did this to me." She searches his face looking for understanding.

He takes a deep breath, "alright - but moving forward you tell me." She smiles at him and mouths thank you then leans in and kisses him on the lips. Closing his eyes he lets go of his anger and takes her into his arms.  
They rest their foreheads against one another. "Anything else I should be aware of?" He asks giving her an uneven smile.

"Well -" she says and he sighs. "I asked him to expand his search to include you." She says quickly, hoping it would be like pulling off a bandage. "He doesn't know any details not even about me." He looks at her, keeping his temper in check. "I asked him to look at intel or communications in 2019. Anything in general that mentioned you, Vahlen and Project Lilith. Bradford, we need to know what it is and what her involvement was." He looks at her knowing she's right. He nods and holds her a little tighter for a moment.

"You better get dressed. You only gave me twenty minutes to be angry at you." She laughs and kisses him again.

When Banks enters the Commander's quarters he is surprised to see his CO leaning against her workstation arms folded across his chest. He glances nervously at the Commander.

"It's alright - I brought Central up to speed on what I asked you to work on, Lieutenant."

He starts to explain he had taken the new period she had given him and started to search the region for references of the CO, Dr. Vahlen and the project. "I found a communication referring to her in June 2019." The Commander glanced at Central. He gives her a confirming nod. "The transmission noted a set of samples being transferred from a temporary facility to the Chicago area - well specifically an ADVENT facility in Downers Grove." He stops for a moment before continuing on. "The way it reads it is unclear if they were from her or pertaining to her. The local resistance picked it up and attempted to intercept but were unable to take possession of the package, Mum." He shows them the transcripts of the communications. "The package was tagged as 'primary'. So I started searching for that, which - well it's a bit too general."

"Did you -" the Commander starts to ask.

"I did Mum," he says quickly, cutting her off. Central clears his throat, reminding the Lieutenant of his place.

"Sorry Commander."

"Its fine, go on," she glances at Bradford raising an eyebrow. He uncrosses his arms and stands up moving next to her.

"I combined it with Lilith to narrow the search," Banks tells her.

"And?"

"Nothing-" She sighs heavily. He quickly continues "For eleven months, Mum. I'm positive that the use of the word 'primary' is different in this transmission then the original, but it did get the result we were looking for."

"What was the transmission?" Bradford asks the officer.

"Yes, Sir. It simply read- Primary Lilith Extraction Complete," Banks says nervously.

"The source?" Bradford presses on.

"The source was the Downer Grove facility but the recipient is unclear." He looks up at him from the Commander's chair. "I'm still searching for references of the project going forward from that point, Sir."

Bradford glances at the Commander. She doesn't know what to make of it. Central steps aside giving Banks room to get up. "Good work Lieutenant," he tells him. Banks smiles weakly, feeling that the CO doesn't exactly approve of his involvement. He felt his disapproving eyes on him since he entered the room. He takes his leave with the Commanders thanks.

"What do you think?" she asks Central once they're alone.

He sits down on a bench and leans back, "I don't know. The message about the samples and the extraction could be completely coincidentally."

"If not for the Doctor's subscript about Lilith in your file," she reminds him as she walks up behind him. She starts to rub his shoulders.

"He still hasn't found anything more about you? And your abduction?" He asks as he lets his head fall forward as she rubs his neck.

"No. Nothing- yet," she says in a whisper.

"You believe he will though?" He says with a groan of pleasure. He closes his eyes, enjoying what she is doing with her hands.

"I do. We just need to find the right words."

He reaches back and takes her hands, pulling her forward against him. He holds them against his chest. "All this is secondary to the Blacksite, of course?"

"Of course," she repeats.


	26. Chapter 26

The Commander keeps her commitment to meet with Captains Crawley and Zhang the next day. Both officers agree that the troops need additional training. The majority of the recruits have little to no military experience. Having joined resistance cells around the world they rose to the top of the heap after showing a little talent for weapons or other specialties.

On January 1, 2020 the world's military forces were officially disbanded. When the peace accord was signed in 2015 the ADVENT propaganda machine was the first thing implemented. Through it, ADVENT built trust with the counties of the world and their people, before implementing the breakdown of the armed services. It took only three years. During that time proposals were made to redistribute resources and repurpose facilities within the individual borders. Council members advocated that military funds be redirected to ADVENT to allow a stronger "peacekeeping" force on the ground.

When the time came for Central to build the troop roster for the new XCom he found his military options limited. There were about a dozen "soldiers" within the initial crew. Several of them had been lost during the long search for the Commander, others had been wounded and then there were those who just walked away from the fight having lost hope. He had found Crawley in a resistance cell in York, England. He had been a sergeant in the British Army in January of 2020. He had watched the dismantling of a millennium of the British Empire. The Brit came from a long line of military men, with his grandfather having boots down on the beach at Normandy-he had been among the British troop who had liberated Bergen-Belsen in April 1945. His Grand didn't speak of such things, but when William was old enough he read about the horrors. Crawley saw a new variation of that history repeating itself and it was his duty to stand on the side of right.

Then there was James Hass who had managed to make it through basic training without getting kicked out of the United States Army and had risen to the rank of Corporal before he was escorted off Fort Polk in Louisiana with the rest of the staff. Hass went back home to Texas where he met a nice girl named Millie. He'd tell you they had a good time and after they had been together about 3 months, she introduced him to some of her friends. They turned out to be a group known as the _Defenders of the Alamo_. The name had a long standing history in Texas and while Hass said it sounded like a group of superheroes he knew exactly what they stood for. He honestly didn't have much issue with ADVENT except that they had taken what would have been his livelihood from him with the closing of Fort Polk... so he tagged along. He had a way with explosives and the Defenders had those. The small fringe group was known for causing havoc for the forces-from disrupting supply lines to harassing local collaborators. Texas did it because it was something to do and Millie believed in the "cause". His attitude toward the newcomers quickly changed when he watched Millie being dragged from her trailer by two sectoids. He couldn't get to her in the chaos of the raid and had never seen her again. A short time later Hass heard about an old guy looking for people with military experience - he found Bradford.

The Commander explains to the officers what she had walked into when she stepped into her role at HQ and how until the addition of Colonel "Chilong" Zhang it hadn't been her XCom. "Central built this team with your assistance. I'm still learning exactly what I have here, so that means I'm relying on his and _your_ counsel." She tells them. "I'm can deal with the comm chatter, as long as I know when things get real they know it too." She requests they supply her with skillsets for future recruits which will fill gaps in their current roster. Along with that both captains are to pull together a training schedule for the squads. "We need to get some of our recruits more ground experience. I'd like to see you increase squad sizes to accommodate the rookies when the mission permits it. There is no telling what ADVENT has brewing for us and we need to be ready."

With that they are dismissed. The Commander glances over at Bradford who had kept quiet over the course of the meeting. "Did you want to add something to the discussion?" She asks him.

"Not at all Commander," he says and he doesn't. He thinks she has shown great restraint after the last few days she had. Still tonight's mission would tell if she has come to peace with the XCom from the past and what they are now. The lists and schedules will have to wait for later.

The Commander gets up from her chair, with a lopsided smile. Walking over to him she hands him the data pad and leans in giving him a kiss. "Well if that is all, I have to meet with Shen and I have time on the firing range before liftoff."

Central gives her a speculative look. "The range again? You're not planning on suiting up anytime soon?" He asks taking her into his arms.

"If it gets that bad, I just might," she says with a smile. She is joking, but Bradford won't put it past her.

"It won't come to that," he tells her. "I won't let it."

"Alright, but I'm still going."

He frowns at this, "Commander? You're safe on the Avenger." Bradford can't help but feel that

this harbors back to her abduction.

"Central, I know that." She says placing her hand on his chest, her fingers tugging on the zipper of his shirt. "This is just my way of getting out of my head and who knows I might have to save your ass someday." She tells him with a giggle. He chuckles giving her a kiss and leaving her for the bridge.

They convene on bridge at 2100 hours. When Bradford sees her he thinks she looks relaxed, perhaps getting her nervous energy out on the range has done her some good. Delta squad is in the pike and about to drop on the blacksite they had started calling the Forge. Crawley has followed the Commander's directive and added Corporal "Jackal" Najjar to the roster for this evening's festivities. The 5 member squad would touchdown and investigate the site. Mission objective is to collect any information and rendezvous at the evac site for extraction.

Aerial photos show the blacksite is made up of three structures. The first two buildings line a main access road. They are surrounded by thick tree cover. The road extends past structures and curves to the right, running parallel to the rail line, which cuts across the front of the main structure. From the photos the large facility resembles a factory with tall smoke stacks towering over the structure. The team drops south of the site.

Delta squad takes a slow approach towards the east building. Crawley takes point, drawing up to its corner. From his location he can see two figures at the end of the building, just as the road curved to the right. "Two - a drone and a snake." He whispers into his comm. Leaning against the building he turns back to the squad, he waves High Castle to head up. Getting her up on a perch was the best way of using their one eyed sharpshooter. She slides into the spot next to him. Swinging her sniper rifle over her shoulder she starts to make her way up the drain pipe which runs down the side of the building. He flags Hack to move to the end of the ADVENT vehicle parked on the side of the main access road. The specialist moves quickly, his GREMLIN silently moving with him. As High Castle makes her accent, Najjar slides in next to Crawley leaving Texas room to move up behind a large pine tree by the edge of the road.

High Castle reaches the top of the pipe; she swings herself up over the ledge of the building as quietly as possible. "Scheisse." she says through the comm. "Turm"

Bradford goes to open the comm. "Turret," the Commander tells him. He raises and eyebrow at her. "I learned that one today." She says smiling.

"Crawley, that things going to be heavily armored. We need to take it down quick." Bradford tells the Captain. Crawley nudges Najjar and sends her up after the sharpshooter.

"Timing people," Crawley says, "Hack?"

"Snakes mine."

"Ladies got the machine, which leaves me the drone," Texas says. Crawley nods.

"On High Castle's mark," he tells them, taking aim at the Viper.

Above them the German slips into position behind an air conditioner unit, allowing her teammate access to the roof. Najjar steps onto the roof and scurries behind an air duct for cover. She looks over at High Castle, she can see her pink fauxhawk just over the unit. As she leans back they make eye contact with the medic. She is raising three fingers.

Into the comm the team hears the countdown, "Drei...zwei...eins." High Castle takes her shot at the turret. Sparks shoot from the top as it slowly turns to face the two soldiers. The shot has clearly damaged the hydraulics but the unit is still functional. Jackal takes a breath, allowing the snipers shot to strike before taking her own. Pulling back on the trigger she feels the rifle vibrate against her shoulder. Her rounds hit the machine as it begins to cycle up to fire. There is a flash as the unit explodes with black smoke billowing from the top.

The women hear gunfire and yelling from the ground. Each moves to cover by the edge of the building. They can see the engagement below. The ADVENT Trooper is down, riddled with bullets from the gunner's machine gun fire. The Viper is another story. It dodged Hack's attack and is sheltered behind one of the barracks. Its focus on the specialist has allowed Crawley to graze the creature as it moved for cover. Najjar can see the Viper is pulling back its head in Hack's direction. "Hack get down!" She says into the comm.

The Specialist seems to look around as he touches his ear piece. He keeps low, turning his back in the direction of the snake. Hack feels the venom strike the side of the car and burst into a cloud of poisonous gas. Holding his breath he backs away from the side of the vehicle, until he hits the barrier that lines the road. The large Texan reaches over the barrier and grabs the back of Hack's armor pulling him over the side. He lies on the ground, coughing a little.

High Castle sets her rifle and takes aim from above. She fires as Crawley readies his next shot.. Her shot destroys the Vipers head, its brain splatters the ground around the corpse. Through a half choking cough Hack manages, "thanks," to his teammates. Texas stands over him keeping watch until he is ready to move.

The bridge crew watches High Castle make her way across the building to take a look. They can see the installation but no movement. The loading dock near the parked train cars is stacked with long storage containers which have a green glow. "Crawley I want a closer look at those units," the Commander says through the comm.

"Certainly Commander," he says as the team starts to move on the loading dock. Najjar joins the others on the ground as High Castle keeps vigilant on the roof. Crawley moves the squad in on the train tracks. He directs the team to keep their distance from one another; he doesn't want a well-placed grenade to take out their entire group.

Najjar steps up to the container closest to the edge of the dock. Leaning over it so the crew on the Avenger can see inside. Lying before her is a young woman, not much older than 18. She looks to be sleeping. The medic looks down at the readings on the side of the container. "Avenger it would appear that she's alive," she tells him. She lets her body cam run over the containers controls. "There are at least 30 containers right here on the dock."

Crawley reaches up and pulls Najjar down and quiets her. The Captain gestures to their right up ahead by the facility. They can hear movement. He slips away from her moving to the next set of containers. From Hack's body cam they can see Viper, a Lancer and a Trooper approaching. "I hate snakes," the specialist whispers.

"Want to try to hit this one, little buddy?" Texas asks through the comm. Hack turns back to look at the oversized gunner and gives him the finger. "Don't be that way."

"People let's focus on the matter at hand," Bradford tells them.

The team on the ground sets for overwatch. "High Castle, take the Viper." Crawley orders through the comm. From above, she moves her scope from figure to figure, until taking aim on the snake's smooth-skinned head.

Her bullet strikes the Viper's between the eyes. There is little blood this time, the creature stiffens and a low throaty hiss is heard before it slumps to the ground in a heap. The German sharpshooter smiles to herself as she watches the action through the scope. The Lancer and the Trooper move in a panic, one darts left and the other right. Each meets with oncoming fire. Crawley's shotgun drops the Trooper before he is able to reach cover, while Hack and Texas focus on the Lancer who is too fast for them.

The Lancer sidles up to the Captain and strikes him with 50,000 volts of electricity. Crawley crumbles to the ground as the lance hits him in the side. Najjar, just a few feet away, raises her rifle and fires at the Lancer taking him in the neck. She drops her weapon to her side and rushes to her commanding officer's side.

Texas reports into the Avenger, "007 has been struck. Doc is assessing. Holding position. Team overwatch."

Najjar kneels beside Crawley. She can feel his body still quivering slightly from the stream of electricity which has just coursed through his body. "Captain?" She says as she takes his pulse. He looks up at her, his eyes slightly glazed over for a moment before he focuses on her. He nods.

"I'm alright," he tells her. She takes hold of his arm and stops him from standing up.

"Hang on a minute, we're off comm. Take a second - that had to smart a bit," she says to him.

"Jackal, status on Crawley?" Bradford says over the comm. Crawley looks over at Najjar with a lopsided smile as he stumbles to his feet and reaches for his comm.

"Avenger, ready to move on," he reports. Najjar gives him a disapproving look as she swings her rifle into her hands.

The Commander opens her comm, "proceed when you're ready Captain." On Najjar's body camera they can see Crawley get to his feet. His moment of uneasiness is quickly shaken off and he sets himself to continue towards their objective.

"High Castle, visual?" Crawley inquires to his eye in the sky.

"Trum, left."

"We'll keep right. Let's stay out of its range." He tells them and starts moving the squad to the large bay doors to the left of the loading dock. "High Castle, would you join us?" She doesn't respond verbally, but jumps into action-climbing down the drain pipe and running to catch up to the group.

Each team member takes a moment to reload. Crawley and Pak flank the door. Texas slips to the left against the low barricades which surround the perimeter of the loading dock. He gets down on one knee and sets his focus on the door in front of him. The gunner can see Jackal take position behind one of the containers which hold the human bodies. She had told the Avenger they looked like they were alive in those things. What if Millie was in one of those he thinks. He shakes his head, trying to remove the thought. It was no time to think of that.

Crawley looks back to check everyone's position before giving Hack the go ahead to open the doors. There is a MEC unit just inside to the right. Texas can see the white shine of its armor as the doors slide open. He whispers into the comm "Move Hack!" as he loads his rocket launcher. The Korean specialist dives backwards towards the container that shelters Najjar. As he moves out of the way, the Texan takes his unchecked anger out on the MEC approaching the door. Using his rocket launcher he targets the machine and shreds its armor. The machine stutters at the hit, but continues to move. The Captain aims and fires stopping it in its tracks. The robot falls to the floor in a heap. "Entering facility," Crawley reports stepping inside.

From Texas's body camera the bridge sees the specialist giving the gunner props for this quick thinking. Raising a hand and pointing to his teammate. The Texan grins and swings his gun towards the door, ushering him into the ADVENT Facility.

The three male soldiers are barely inside the doors when two ADVENT Troopers rush them from across the room. Crawley who is quick on his feet, pumps his shotgun and shoots one, dropping him back into a pool of green liquid which is at the center of the room. Hack engages the second, leaving them alone in the room once again…

At the center of the room, the team can see green glowing tubes suspended vertically on hydraulic lifts. They are stacked in two rows of five, one on top of the other. It's clear that the glass cylinders contain human subjects. Something in the facility activates the lifts, seven in all, and begins to submerge them in the green glowing liquid of the pool. Najjar feels her heart catch in her throat as she watches as 70 people are -

"So many victims processed with such brutal efficiency. Test subjects for some sort of weapon perhaps?" Tygan says over the comm as they watch the team's video feeds.

"That looks more like a refinery to me, Doctor," Shen says. It's clear from her tone she isn't as awed by the "efficiency" as the doctor is.

"Once we get our hands on that sample, we'll know for sure." Bradford tells them. "Captain, please proceed."

The team stays to the left avoiding the green glowing pool of liquid. From this point the squad can set for engagement, while one of them obtains the sample. "Awfully nice of them to give us a back door out of this place," Texas says gesturing to the door behind him.

"Let's not get too comfortable," Bradford reminds him.

Crawley and Najjar converge on the sample which is in the center of the room to the right of the team. Crawley takes a position on the opposite side of the floor to ceiling containment unit which houses the sample. He watches the right side and the view over the pool. Najjar steps up to the vial. The glass tube has a similar glow as the green liquid in the pool behind her, but has less of a green tint - it's more pure. "Avenger, confirmation to proceed?" She says into her comm.

"Guessing that's not water in there. Shen, any readings?" Bradford says.

Shen reviews her scans, "No signs of radioactivity. No significant energy signature of any kind. Whatever it is it's safe to handle."

"Alright then, Jackal go ahead." Bradford tells the medic.

She glances at Crawley and then reaches up and lets her fingers wrap round the cylinder. With a slight tug it comes free. "Package acquired Avenger," she says slipping it into the sling hanging from her side.

The team suddenly hears the sound of incoming aircraft overhead. "Just in time Doc!" Texas calls out.

"Crawley move to extraction," Bradford orders. The team doesn't have to be told twice. Hack has the "backdoor" open and he and Texas are out the door to secure a clear passage to the evac site. The extraction point is just outside the facility at the top of a large rock facing.

Looking up at the blue trail lights on the ridge above, Texas gives a huff over the comm, "Christ! Do I look like a mountain climber?" High Castle steps out into the night air, she looks to see the red glow of the ADVENT drop marker just ahead and glances up to the ridge. She can see a strong oak tree on the edge of the precipice. Raising her arm, she shoots off her grappling hook and rides the line to the top. "I'm beginning to dislike that one." Texas says to Hack who watches the action.

Crawley and Najjar exit the facility behind them, Crawley moving to the left and Najjar moving to the right to the edge of the building. They are contained within a ten by ten foot space surrounded by low barracks. As she looks around the corner she sees Xrays approaching from the side. "We're being flanked," she says into the comm.

High Castle turns to see a snake, a Lancer and an ADVENT Trooper approaching. She rattles them off over the comm and starts to take aim at the Viper. It will be the largest threat on the ground. Out of the corner of her eye she can see the ADVENT drop team put boots down.

As the drop team comes into view, Crawley sees they are dealing with a MEC unit and two troopers. He takes the opportunity to cut in front of his team to the right and slides into the corner of the barricade. He can now see the three enemies coming up behind them. "Drop unit is yours, gentlemen," he says into the comm. He needs to make sure Najjar gets to the evac with the package intact.

"Texas, leave the big boy to me!" Hack says, tapping away on his arm the small drone that follows the specialist around flies up to the pole to the left of the gunner.

"Alright, but don't make me save your ass!" Texas says as Hack pulls up the ADVENT interface and begins to furiously tap on his armband display. Texas can't be bothered to watch him any longer and begins shooting at the two ADVENT troopers as they step off the aircraft. The first goes down with no resistance, while the second makes a run for it. "Not today, I would like to go home sometime tonight." He says as he turns his grenade launcher on the second-blowing him into little tiny ADVENT pieces as the grenade detonates. "I'm done, how about you?" He says turning to his sidekick.

Hack smiles as the MEC walks up to Texas as puts his hand on his shoulder. The gunner turns to fire and Hack yells no. The MEC puts its hands up in surrender. "Is that you?" Texas asks. Both Hack and the MEC nod. "Oh I do love you man!"

While her teammates amuse themselves, High Castle wounds the Viper and reloads to take a second shot. She can see the medic from her position and she knows that Najjar is carrying the package. The Lancer begins to advance on her and the German sniper stops him before he can get too close. Crawley slips down the wall to Najjar and pulls her back "Protect the asset," he tells her, as they hear the sounds of a mechanized unit approach them from behind. The Captain whirls raising his shotgun placing himself between the looming MEC and the medic.

"Hold up Captain!" Texas says and the MEC walks right past the two, moving in the direction of the trooper and Viper behind them. "We're gonna have some fun with this."

Hack moves the MEC between the squad and the Viper. The Snake is confused by the advancing unit. It glances at the trooper who is yelling at the lumbering white robot in front of them.

Crawley sees that they have a diversion and grabs Najjar's arm, "Let's go," he tells her. They make a run for the vines and roots that cover the edge of the rock face. He stands at the bottom as she begins to climb. He can see Texas standing next to Hack, the two of them enjoying their new toy.

Hack walks the MEC up to the Trooper and strikes him in the head with one of the large mechanical arms. High Castle watches this from above and when the trooper goes down, she takes a shot assuring he won't get up again as Najjar rounds the top of the cliff.

The Commander looks over at Bradford and shakes her head, "Somewhere Ravel is rolling over in his grave." She tells him. He can't argue with that.

Central opens the comm, "Can we finish this up?"

"Yes sir," Hack says as he turns the MEC unit on the Viper. The snake attempts to use it's tongue attack on the unit, wrapping itself around the armored machine. Its grip tightening around it causing slight sparks. Hack taps a command on his armband and hits the gunner in the arm.

"Let's go!" He says turning to follow Crawley up the vines.

"What about…"

"Self-Destruct in 5...4...3...2...1" Hack says as he points to the unit as it explodes; setting the snake ablaze.

"DAMN!" Texas says as he watches, the serpent flailing on the ground trying to put itself out. He turns and runs for the cliff.

Crawley rushes Najjar onto the evac pad, ensuring that the package is safely aboard first, before he turns back for the rest of his team. Hack is attempting to pull the out of breath gunner up over the top of the ridge as High Castle keeps an eye on the dying snake. "See if you can climb that with all this stuff!" Texas tells him as he gets to his feet pointing at his cannon and grenade launcher.

"Let's move people!" Crawley says to them, watching each of them step into the light of the evac zone and grab ropes before he steps in. He opens his comm, "Avenger, Delta is on its way home!"

The Commander lets herself relax a little as she takes off her earpiece. She can see Bradford looking at her with a grin on his face. "By the numbers," he says.

"Sort of!"


	27. Chapter 27

_Hello Gentle Reader,_

 _I would like thank you joining me for this adventure. I do hope you're enjoying the story so far._

 _Let me take this moment to thank those of you who have come back for each new chapter and welcome those of you who have stumbled across this - I encourage you will go back to the beginning and see how I got to this point. Also - for those of you how have taken time to write me a review with words of encouragement I can't thank you enough. If you reviewed as a guest I'm sorry I can't send you a personal thank you - but know that I am grateful._

 _As always comments and reviews are welcomed!_

 _Best regards,_

 _Kim (aka Asukanerv002)_

* * *

The morning brings a slew of requests from both engineering and research. With Delta teams retrieval of the codex brain and sample from the blacksite, both teams required additional support. Though Doctor Tygan has been impressed with the strides they have made in accessing the alien Psonic network, he feels they have miles to go before they can begin to understand the depths of the technological advancements. Because of this he is requesting engineering begin work on a decryption facility. The new lab he calls the Shadow Chamber will give them the enhanced decryption capabilities needed to understand and unlock the mysteries which lay behind the aliens use of the network.

Shen is complaining and readjusting priorities to meet the Doctor's needs. The Commander finds herself bouncing between the two departments like a ping pong ball, trying to balance their individual requests - all this before her first cup of coffee. As she steps on the lift for the fourth time that morning, she longs to be on the bridge or back in bed.

To keep things moving forward and fresh, Bradford uses this opportunity to do a few little personal extracurricular activities for the Commander. With her focus on Tygan and Shen's demands she has no time to keep track of her CO's activities. Not that he is exactly sneaking around; all his actions are logged per protocol. With the Avenger in the Midwest US it gives him the excuse to investigate the Downers site from Bank's research. Central knows she would never put her needs above their objectives. As a good CO he would never allow it however he understands her need to know the truth. He wants to give her that more than anything else in the world.

He pulls Gamma Squad. They can use the exercise after their last run in with the Vipers. Central has them assemble early this morning, once Zhang selects his team and adds one rookie to the roster.

Rookie Advik Shaik had been recruited out of Hyderabad, India. Originally a low level administrator for an outsourcing company he had joined the resistance shortly after getting married. His bride had been abducted one month after their marriage celebration. Shaik had never believed in violence, but when the Peacekeeping force in Hyderabad wouldn't hear his pleas for help he turned to the local resistance fighters. He didn't find her, but found others with similar stories and woes. He stayed true to himself - not fighting, but helping organize them until the day they were raided. Shaik finally picked up a gun to protect a helpless group of young woman and children in the camp. After that he moved on, praying and searching for his Nidhi until he found his way to the Avenger.

Central and Banks review all they can find on the facility and the intel they had found. Knowing that there is a high possibility of a required system infiltration, Specialist Bit will once again accompany Gamma Squad. Banks assures Central she is more than up to the task based on her record. They meet with Zhang and the Icelandic hacker. Banks gives her an overview of what they are looking for; with Central elaborating a little more stating she should pull anything related to the Commander as well.

"You'll need to give her time to work" Central says as they start for the Skyranger.

"Of course, Sir."

"And Zhang - I want to see that whole place. Every inch of it - understand?" Central says softly to him. Zhang nods. He can see the seriousness in the CO's eyes. Whatever they are searching for he is intent on finding it, which Zhang thought might make this one of the most important missions he has been entrusted with.

The Captain doesn't mind playing second fiddle to Crawley. It could have been far worse. At least Crawley shows him the respect he has earned, whereas some of the other military types were less forgiving. Zhang hadn't been sad to see the backs of them, however he did wish fewer of those faces hung in the bar memorial.

Sitting on the Skyranger he looks over at this team. He thinks it strange that the Commander wasn't on the flight deck this morning, especially after her conversation with him in the memorial and then the next morning with Crawley and Central. The Commander seemed to be having a crisis of faith. He didn't blame her - who could. He knows what they look like. They are a motley looking crew if he has ever seen one. Zhang himself knows it doesn't matter what you did before you came to XCom, it was what you do with your time here. For that reason he doesn't see a comic book store manager, a legal advisor, a supermodel or an office worker sitting before him, but the squad that will have his back today. "Okay boys and girls, we're going in fast and furious. We have a lot of ground to cover and Bit has some hackin' to do." Zhang tells them over the comm.

"And we're gonna show Delta how to do it with style!" Mad Dog tells them. Stalker gives him a laugh; always looking to outdo the big boys, she thinks.

The squad touches down hitting the ground running. A quick tango with two troopers posted outside and then into the site. The site looks like it has been decommissioned from active use. Zhang notices dust on the consoles and surfaces as they make their way through the building. Moving from room to room the team finds it eerily quiet.

"We got jipped!" Mad Dog says over the comm.

"Let's not hope for badness," Stalker says as they make their final circuit of the first floor. She pulls out a battle scanner from her belt and places it at the bottom of the staircase. Zhang gives her an approving look. "Just in case," she tells him as they ascend to the second floor.

Central watches from the bridge of the Avenger. "Are we reading anything?" He asks Petrak and Banks, both tell him negative and he begins to wonder if Banks got it right. "Have FireBrand ready for a roof evac, I don't want them there any longer then they need to be."

Banks opens the comm, "Captain there is an interface terminal just ahead. Bit can tap in there."

Zhang sees it from his position; he escorts the Specialist up as she begins to make the necessary preparations. "Connecting Avenger," Bit says as her GREMLIN, which she calls Loki after the Norse God of mischief, taps into the network.

"Stalker can we get a scan of the floor?" The Captain asks.

Stalker pulls out another scanner and places it on the floor in the center of the room just at the top of the staircase. Activating it, the blue laser beams emanating from it core. "We have a drone and an officer two doors down." She reports. She sees Mad Dog huff and roll his eyes. This will be nothing to brag to Delta about when they get back.

"Mad Dog, Shaik with Bit, watch her back. Stalker with me," Zhang says moving to the hall. If he's going to deliver on his promise to the CO he's going to have to get moving.

"Bit ETA?" Banks asks.

"They got it locked down pretty tight. Not as tight as the power grid but...maybe five to get in and then another for a sweep," her voice sounds far away and dreamy Banks thinks. She must be in the zone.

"Alright, Mad Dog keep an eye on her."

"Trust me I'm keeping both on her," the gunner says with a pickup line tone. Bit glances at the gunner and rolls her eyes, but smiles, slightly flattered by the comment.

Zhang and Stalker silently slide down the hall to the second door on the left. Each of them flanking the door, he gives her the go ahead to open it. The startled officer who was seated falls backwards attempting to get up from a rolling stool he is perched on. As he stumbles to his feet he feels the blast of Stalker's shotgun strike him in the chest. Zhang quickly moves for the trooper who makes a dash for his rifle on the counter, killing him. The shotgun shell doesn't drop the ADVENT Officer only piercing his armor; rather than waste another shell she moves forward slashing him across his throat with her saber.

As she wipes her blade clean, she begins to look around the room. The Captain remains at the door, but looks inside. From what he can tell it's a medical exam room. Stalker stands in the center of the room next to an exam table. She reaches out and touches the stirrups protruding from the the end of the table. He can see her visibly shudder as she looks at them.

"What the hell were they doing with these?" she whispers under her breath.

Banks and Central look on at the monitors. Banks points to a machine to Stalker's left. "What is that?"

"Stalker stay put," Central orders her before turning to Petrak. "Get Najjar up here now." He should have thought to have included her on this mission. Her medical knowledge would have been helpful. "Zhang take a look at the other rooms, proceed with caution." He tells the Captain.

Zhang gives Stalker a nod and moves back to the first room they passed on the left. As he enters Central knows exactly what it was used for. It's the stasis room. At the back center of the space mounted on the wall is a large containment unit similar to the one he broke the Commander out of. This one stands empty. As the Captain walks up to the unit, they can see a label on the side of the bottom of the metal door. It reads "ALPHA".

Bradford thinks of Vahlen's notes. She had referred to the Commander in the same way. Was it possible she knew her whereabouts the entire time? He doesn't think so based on the subscript in the file, but it is possible that is where the designation came from. He crosses his arms as he looks at the case, "This is where they kept her." He says softly out loud. Banks glances over, understanding exactly who he means.

As ordered Najjar quickly reports to the bridge. She steps up to the officers, "Sirs?"

"Corporal," he opens his comm. "Stalker show us the device again."

The ranger walks back over to the machine and Central looks to Najjar as it comes into view on the monitor. "It's an ultrasound machine, sir," she tells him. Stalker's camera swings again as she hears Zhang in the hall behind her. Najjar catches the exam table. "Can you ask her to open the drawers and look inside?" She asks them. Banks starts to relay the request as Petrak hands the Corporal a comm.

"Avenger I'm in - making my initial sweep. I'll start the download now to capture everything I can." Bit reports from the terminal in the other room.

"All's quiet," Mad Dog adds sounding disappointed.

Stalker begins opening the drawers until Najjar tells her she can stop. She keeps quiet. Central can see she is clearly bothered by something she's seen. He walks over to her, speaking to her in a hushed voice. "It's okay Corporal. What is it? What did you see?"

She glances up at him from the monitor. He hears her swallow before she speaks, "It looks like they were inseminating someone - something- I can't tell, but I'm guessing human by what is in the room." She tells him. He frowns slightly. Sadly he knows exactly who, but it's not his place to say. He nods and turns back to the monitors.

"Stalker move on," he says and they see the sergeant leave the room.

Zhang is entering the third room on the left. It is a standard hospital room. One hospital bed with countless monitors around it. Central turns to Najjar to see if she can shed any additional light on what they are seeing. "Heart monitor. That's a drug pump to administer medication. Nothing too out of the ordinary."

The sergeant enters the room across from the exam room, it's clear it's a lab. The countertops are lined with equipment like microscopes, a homogenizer, an autoclave and a Vortex mixer. There is a larger refrigerator unit and tanks marked as liquid nitrogen storage. She walks to the refrigerator unit and opens it. It's empty with the exception of the small trays which would hold test tube samples. Najjar asks her to open the nitrogen tanks. "I'm guessing they're empty, but be careful sergeant." She is correct, the units are empty. "It looks like they emptied the place out," she says.

"Status, Bit?" Banks asks.

"Almost there - they were busy little bees," she tells him.

"Let's move it along - we've been here far too long," he tells them.

"You're telling me Lieutenant!" Mad Dog adds.

The last room on the right across from the hospital room is an operating suite. Zhang pokes his head in before entering. It's fairly dark without the overhead lights on. He wipes his hand along the metal operating table - it's covered in a heavy layer of dust. "Nothing here," he reports.

"Avenger, you're gonna want to look at this," Stalker's voice calls their attention to her monitor. She has entered the final room on the floor. The ranger is standing over a clear plastic bassinet. The unit is on wheels and is lined with a small plastic cushioned mattress. It's placed under a large unit with lamps on the underside.

"Warming lamps," Najjar says as Stalker's cam swings up to show them. There is little else in the room. A small refrigerator, a chair and a single cot. As the soldier turns her camera catches the end of the bassinet.

"Hold it - go back. On the end - what does that say?" Central says sharply. A label adhered to the end of the bassinet, typed in clear bold blank ink reads: PROJECT LILITH. Banks glances at the CO.

"We have incoming!" Petrak breaks the silence.

"About friggin' time!" Mad Dog tells them in a tone of pure excitement.

"Bit?" Banks is heard in their earpieces.

"Almost there, Avenger. Last few files are coming over now." Mad Dog glances back over his shoulder at her. He can see the specialist fidgeting; she starts waving her hand at the device motioning for it to hurry up.

"Relax. Check your rifle," he tells her and then glances at Shaik, who is standing across from him. Both follow his orders and check their weapons. The Captain and Stalker round the corner as the team hears the ADVENT drop team land in the front of the building.

"Exit to the right onto the roof once extraction is complete," Banks advises.

"Got it!" Bit cuts in, excited as she closes her arm controls and turns to Zhang.

"Alright people - get moving!" Central tells them. Mad Dog looks at Zhang and mouths come on. Zhang shrugs at him and tells them to get moving.

He moves to the front of the group with Shaik. They are the first on the roof, followed by Bit. Stalker bumps the discouraged gunner. Mad Dog looks over at her. "Where's the kaboom? There's supposed to be an earth shattering kaboom!" He tells her.

She smirks at him, "Next time big guy. Next time I promise."

They hear movement below them and Stalker's battle scanner triggers as they start to back out the door. Zhang is waiting just outside the evac lights.

"You heard Central - move!"

They double time it grabbing their ropes as FireBrand lifts off. The grenadier looks down as the strike team steps on to the roof. He counts three - a MEC, an ADVENT Officer and a lancer. "Damn it!"

Back on the Avenger, Central turns to Banks and Petrak, "Good job, Gentlemen. I want to know when they land." He says as he turns to Najjar. "Thank you for your assistance, Corporal."

"Of course, Sir. But may I ask what that place was?" She doesn't like what she saw implied there. They knew the aliens did things to the human subjects, but if they were impregnating them - she couldn't imagine the possible future consequences.

The CO starts to lead her off the bridge, before he answers her. "Banks came across the site researching something for the Commander."

"And Project Lilith?"

Bradford thinks a moment before answering her. Like his relationship with Banks, the Commander had placed confidence in the doctor. Though she hadn't gone into detail with her, she had allowed Najjar to see a side she didn't reveal to many, not even him. He felt he could trust her. "It was referenced in a file Delta Squad downloaded from an ADVENT Facility. Like I said it was only mentioned with no detail, but clearly from what you saw-"

"They're playing God," she mutters under her breath. He nods, unable to argue with that assessment. "Those poor women," she adds.

Bradford is sure that Banks has put it together, based on the Commander's requests and his knowledge of her extraction, but Najjar only has half the puzzle. He's sure that if she had been there when Zhang found the stasis room, she would understand exactly who the poor woman was. He needs to discuss this all with the Commander before he feels comfortable saying anymore.

"Corporal, this is not for public-," he starts to explain.

"Of course not, Sir," she quickly answers. "I understand, but if I can be any help -"

"Yes, thank you," he says before he dismisses her. He watches her go as he stands outside the Commander's quarters.


	28. Chapter 28

Late in the afternoon the Commander manages to escape the vicious loop she had found herself in all day. When she reaches her quarters she knows all too well she still has hours of work ahead of her, but at least she will have the quiet she needs to think.

Tygan and Shen are continuing to sift through the blacksite data. She had hoped their continued collaboration would help them find some harmony, but she quickly learned that was a pipe dream. Her past experience with her previous heads of research and engineering had not been much different. The Commander thinks back to those times. Perhaps if Dr. Shen hadn't been such a levelheaded and a calming influence that could stand toe to toe with the likes of Doctor Vahlen they would have been in the same boat. Bradford and her playing referee. Unfortunately Tygan's maturity does nothing for the situation; in fact it acts as a catalyst for many of their disputes. He is constantly dismissing the young chief because of her age. This creating more work for the Commander which she doesn't need…

Sitting down at her desk she opens the bridge logs to get caught up on the activities of the previous night and today. She has not seen Bradford since she left his quarters that morning nor has she had a chance to step foot on the bridge. Over the course of the previous evening the Avenger had managed to make a few contact scans and had moved into the Central United States region. The log noted that this morning at 0700 hours Central and Banks - that was odd she thought. The two of them running a mission operations together, didn't seem necessary at this point. Opening the file she sees it named "Operation Shining Light".

She doesn't get very far into the report when she heads to the bridge looking for Central. Petrak advises the Commander the CO had left the bridge after the mission that morning and hasn't been back. "Lieutenant Banks?"

"I believe he met Gamma Squad and was going through the data extracted, Ma'am." The Commander can see concern on his face. Was every one of the bridge crew Central's man? "Locate them and have them report to my quarters," she tells him spinning around on her heels. "Oh- and can you please send the recordings of Operations Shining Light to my terminal immediately, Lieutenant."

She reads what there was in the report. Zhang as squad leader that day hasn't submitted his section of the report yet, so she is pretty much left with the who, what, where and when of it all. This only incites more annoyance. He had run a mission to Downers Grove without telling her. How could he do that? Actually she knows exactly how - he is simply keeping her focused on the objectives at hand. Bradford is doing his job. That of course doesn't make her feel better.

Banks arrives first. The Lieutenant looks worn out. She realizes in that moment she has never seen him look well rested. While he is always well pressed and not a hair out of place he looks like he could fall down at any moment. She tells him to have a seat, "I'd like to wait for Central before we discuss the action this morning Lieutenant." She gestures to the mission log over her shoulder on the monitor.

"Yes, Mum," he says as he sat down.

"Take it easy Banks. It's not a court martial." She tells him. If there is any anger, a) it is not justified and b) it will be directed at the CO she thinks.

"Commander, I was going to inform you today that I was able to local Roger Reed as you requested." He says this in a possible attempt to put her in a better mood. She sees it for what it is and smiles slightly.

"You have his whereabouts?"

"Yes Mum. I had them sent to your terminal just before I came up here. I was waiting for final confirmation. The Avenger made contact with the resistance cell he is traveling with last night."

The Commander turns to her terminal and pulls up the file. The cell is within the region. She thinks for a moment and then turns back to the officer. "Banks let me make this clear. Reed is off the books. No Central, no further documentation - nothing. Understand?"

"Of course, Commander."

 _Chirp._

"Good," She closes the file, switching back to the mission report before standing up. "Come!"

The door slides open and in walks a disheveled Central. He is dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with a towel he pulls from around his neck. She can see the glisten of perspiration all over his body.

"Glad you could join us," she says to him.

"Sorry Commander. Petrak just tracked me down." he says; it's clear she read the mission file. Hopefully Petrak followed his order, he thinks, and didn't send her the recordings if she requested them.

"I would like to discuss just exactly what the two of you were doing this morning," she says in a calm, but stern tone.

Banks glances at the CO who is still standing and watching the Commander. "We had an opportunity while we wait for Tygan and Shen to hopefully supply us with our next strategic target."

"You didn't think I should be informed?"  
He smirks at this. The irony of this question isn't lost on him, but of course he can't point it out to her in front of Banks. "Commander you were addressing the needs of research and engineering," Central says. "And it allowed us to give the squad more on ground experience." She can't argue with that he thinks. "I take full responsibility for this morning's exercise."

"Ma'am I was -," Banks starts.

"Alright enough gentlemen, not everyone has to fall on their swords today," she says sitting down in her chair. She takes a deep breath. "Banks have you had a chance to review the data yet?"

Banks stands up and steps forward slightly, "Yes, Mum. Gamma Squad extracted a quite a lot. It will take some time to review, but I did locate some transfer records."

"Of?"

"You Commander," he says. "At least I believe it's you. They transferred you to the facility in August 2019 under the project name of Lilith."

"Where from?" Central asks.

Banks looks over at him, "It doesn't state the point of origin. Only that it was a temporary transfer. Until the objective of Lilith was reached or you were deemed unviable."

The Commander chuckles at this, "unviable?"

"Yes, Mum."

Central can see her mind working through things. This might be too much for her at once and even more so in front of Banks.

"What exactly were they -"

Central steps forward and interrupts her train of thought, "Banks if you'll excuse us." He says. Banks looks from him to the Commander. "You can brief us when you've had more time with the data. I'll go over the mission notes with the Commander just now."

"Yes, Sir. Commander." He says before he quickly leaves.

Once they're alone Central puts the towel down on the bench and walks over to her, "I think we're going to have to let Banks know about your time in stasis and your medical records, otherwise I believe he's going to discover on his own if he hasn't already. I'm not sure how he'll deal with briefing you if he thinks it's the first time you're hearing it." She nods at him biting her lip. He leans against the desk alongside her as she turns her chair towards him. She reaches over and touches his stomach. She can feel the heat from his body through the slight dampness of his shirt. He places his hand over hers. "We're going to watch the squad recordings together, alright?"

The Commander doesn't like how this is making her feel. She looks up at him. "That bad?" He smiles at her and reaches out and touches her cheek, his thumb caresses the spot where her dimple is.

"It looks like this is where it all happened," he tells her and she feels her stomach turn.

As they watch the video feeds he stands beside her. When he left the bridge that morning he had gone to his quarters and changed before heading to the gym. He lifted a few weights but in the end he got on a treadmill and just ran. Ran until Petrak summoned him to her quarters.

Running didn't stop him from thinking. Bradford knew it wouldn't, but what it did do is help him

stop feeling for a bit. Maybe it was the physical exertion on his heart that prevented the emotional reaction. Downers Grove as hopefully the start of answers for the Commander, unfortunately it also represents the reality of it all. Doctor Tygan can tell them everything he thinks they had done to her, but seeing where it happened - the rooms and the equipment is somehow different. Central hadn't expected it to weigh so heavily on him.

As he had watches Zhang and Stalker move through the rooms he can't help but picture her there. He had been the one to see her in the containment unit in stasis, but to think of her on those exam tables or in that operating room bothers him too much. She had told him of her dreams - or were they memories that had resurfaced. Either way she had been terrified while under their hands.

Before they had become intimate he might have spiraled downward again blaming himself for being the reason she was there. If it hadn't been for their long talks and her instance that he needed to forgive himself for something only he saw a failure he might have. He couldn't always be there to protect her she told him, and though he knew that he was going to make damn sure he was from this point forward.

As he ran, Banks had started to review the data, however even without the information contained in the files it was clear from inside of the facility that one of the objectives of Project Lilith was to get the Commander pregnant. The questions surrounding this alien action swam in Central's head. What had caused them to take this course of action after having her in captivity for 4 years? And what was Vahlen's involvement - that bothered him most of all.

He can't help but wonder about the timing of his own abduction and the samples Vahlen had extracted. They had been sent to Downers according to the resistance records. It is possible that they had been used for Project Lilith. He ran harder thinking about this. It wasn't something he could think about or dwell on. If the aliens were plotting something it wouldn't have involved matching the two of them up - there was no logic in that.

As the video feed ends the Commander sits quietly. Central doesn't leave her side, only stands there waiting for her. Looking at her, she is so still. He can't be entirely sure if she has stopped breathing. Finally she whispers, "thank you."

He knows she is grateful that he had the foresight to see how difficult this might have been to watch on the bridge for her. He reaches out and touches her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Commander…" She looks up at him and he smirks at her, remembering himself. "Maggie - I think you should also speak with Najjar. Tygan is too busy with the Shadow Chamber prep and I believe we might need her assistance regarding some of the medical implications and questions that might arise in research."

She nods, listening to him. "You had her on the bridge? She was on the comms."

"Yes, if I had thought it through, I would have placed her on the team. She was able to identify some of what we were seeing," he tells her. "She didn't however see the stasis room, so I don't think she understands who the procedures were performed on."

"Alright, I'll brief Banks and Najjar."

He turns her chair and pulls her up into his arms, "I'll sit in if you'd like."

She doesn't know if she can stand having him there for that. Bradford already knows everything they did to her, but to say it out loud in front of him - well she didn't think she could do that without having him hold her hand or something. "No, I'll do it. We have to discuss how much we tell the Lieutenant about Vahlen and you."

Bradford frowns slightly. "I know. I thought about that."

The Commander takes a cleansing breath before she speaks again, "I can supply him with the sample designations and the dates of the extraction, but leave off the rest." She tells him. No one else needs to know about Central's dark period and his violation. "There is no need for anything more."

He looks at her as a soft smile gradually spreads across his lips. Touching her face he leans in and places a kiss on her mouth. His mouth has a salty taste to it from his sweat. She kisses him back wanting to escape into him, but there is still so much to do before that can happen tonight. "Why don't you hit the shower Central and I'll speak with them now." She tells him.

He nods giving her one last kiss. Looking at her again before he goes he tells her, "my quarters 2000 hours or when you're done." She smiles thinking it can't come soon enough.

Alone again, the Commander reaches for the comm and asks the bridge to locate Banks and Corporal Najjar. While she waits for them she thinks about Central and opens the file about Reed on her terminal. He had come to the CO just before Vahlen had taken him. The defector had said he had information about the Commander and her name had set Central off-beating the man within an inch of his life. Bradford had thought it was entirely possible he hadn't survived the thrashing. Clearly he has and he is in Southern Illinois.

She taps her fingers on the desk thinking. The Commander has some planning to do.


	29. Chapter 29

_Hello!_

 _A new chapter! For those of you who follow the story, I know that FanFiction was having some issues and you might not have received notices about chapters 27 or 28 being posted. Just something to keep in mind so you don't miss anything._

 _Hope you're enjoying the piece and please leave me a comment and let me know how I'm doing._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _~Kim_

* * *

The morning starts off quieter than most. Bradford finds himself alone in bed when he wakes. The Commander had been getting up early to slip out and hit the gym before wading into her day. Tygan had recommended she do some running and weight training to build up any muscle lost during her time in stasis. She has been taking it to heart.

On the Bridge he reviews the night's activities with Banks before sending him off. There were the usual morning activities and check-ins before he can discuss what he wants to accomplish today with Petrak. They discuss having FireBrand do a flyover of an ADVENT Facility just west of their location. Bradford assumed they would have moved further west based on their original fly plan, but for some reason Banks has kept them within the same flight path as yesterday. "Let's see if she can get some aerial images for us. I'd like Delta or Gamma to pay them a visit."

Petrak nods and then adds, "I'll dispatch her when she gets back, Sir."

Bradford looks up at him confused from the data pad, "Where is she?" He glances down, scrolling through the night and morning activity logs. No notation of a lift off listed.

"I don't know, Sir. I just know the Skyranger isn't in the hanger." Petrak tells him.

"What the hell?" Central exclaims. "Get Banks back up here and try to hail her."

"Sir, I have, but she must be on silent running."

There goes his quiet morning he thinks. "Banks now!"

It is nearly 0900 when Banks returns to the Bridge. When he is asked about the missing Skyranger and its pilot he goes white. "Sir -"

"Where the hell is she Lieutenant?" Bradford barks.

Banks stands before his CO in complete conflict. In all honesty he doesn't know where the missing Skyranger is, however he does believe he can harbor an educated guess regarding its location. Then there is the direct order he was given by the Commander. Possibly it was his lack of sleep this morning at 0600 when she walked on the bridge that didn't make him think it through. Now standing here with a fuming Central, things were all too clear for the Lieutenant.

"I was not given that information, Sir." Banks tells the CO.

"What were you told and by whom?" Bradford says slowly.

"The Commander was on the Bridge at 0600 and advised FireBrand had clearance for take-off at 0630. She did not supply a flight plan or any additional detail only that it was to be removed from the log per her authorization, Sir." Banks says trying not to break into one of his nervous stutters.

"Where did the Commander go from here?" He asks.

"Well, I originally assumed she was heading to the gym like she does most mornings, Sir. But now looking at things I don't think that was correct."

"Why is that Lieutenant?" Central is trying to remain calm, but it's getting difficult.

"Because she was dressed in - fatigues Sir."

"In what?" Oh God - she wouldn't do this he thinks - but he knows better. "Computer locate the Commander."

The computer's voice comes right back, "The Commander is not on the Avenger." Bradford looks fit to be tied Banks thinks and he braces himself for what is about to come next.

"I want to know where they went, Banks and if I don't in the next 10 minutes you'll be on KP duty until you die." He tells him.

Shen steps onto the bridge at just this moment. Seeing the Chief, Petrak attempts to intercept her, but fails miserably as the she approaches the CO. She is met with a less than friendly welcome, "Not now Shen!" Bradford snaps.

"Central, I was just looking for the Commander," she says.

"Aren't we all." He grumbles. Banks clears his throat. Central turns his attention back to the officer. "Do you have something to add Lieutenant?"

"Sir, I was given a direct order…" he starts.

Bradford steps up to Banks, nose to nose with the young officer. "I don't care what she told you. I am acting Commander of the Avenger in her clear absence. So if you know where she is you better tell me -NOW!."

Banks swallows hard. Petrak and Shen look on, about to step in if necessary. Neither of them have ever seen the CO this worked up. "She asked me to locate someone for her and I supplied her with the location yesterday Sir."

"Who?"

"A Roger Reed, he's a resistance fighter -" Bradford steps away from Banks and turns his back to him. He knows the name all too well. What did she want with him?

"Where did you tell her?"

Banks tells Bradford the coordinates that were about an hour's flight time from them, which meant the Skyranger touched down just about the time Central had first stepped foot on the bridge.

The Commander knew he would be angry and she hoped that Banks wouldn't take too much heat for this, but then again after yesterday's mission this was certainly a little tit for tat she thought.

The Skyranger is met by a small group of resistance contacts as it lands. When Banks had supplied her with the Reed's location and had confirmed that they had made contact with the group, it made it easy for her to have the communication rooms advise them that an initial introduction would be made by a drop team the next morning.

Waiting for the Lieutenant and Corporal in her quarters the previous night she decided she would touch down personally. This was something she knew Central would never allow so rather than ask permission so to speak she decided it was best to ask for his forgiveness when she got back. With that she went ahead and assembled her team.

"He's going to bust me back to Squaddie," Texas says in flight. The Commander can't help but laugh at this, sitting across from him. The Texan had been hesitant to take the Commander off the Avenger, but it was an order and if it hadn't been him she would have found someone else.

Najjar is a little less concerned about the possibly of being demoted. She had met with the Commander and Banks last night and had been briefed on the Commander's time in stasis as well as the information they had on Project Lilith and Downers Grove. So when the woman before her asked her to accompany her on a side mission off base, she felt it was her duty to assist.

"I'll have your back, if you have mine," the Commander tells Texas. He tries to smile, but can only think about little Hack being able to pull rank on him when they get back.

In an effort not to call attention to herself she has borrowed fatigues from High Castle, who seems to be her size and donned a baseball cap over her tied back hair. This allows her to look like the two other soldiers. Texas equips her with a rifle and pistol, but tells her it was no time to get heroic. If anything went down she is to hightail it back to FireBrand and lift off. It is his only demand if he was going to do this. He isn't going to be the reason they lost the Commander he told her, "no way no how!"

The welcoming committee on the ground speaks to the Lieutenant while Najjar and the Commander hang back slightly. They stand in the shade of a large tree. The Commander touches it feeling the texture of the bark under her fingers and smiles. Najjar watches her as she looks around at everything. It's like watching a child. When the Commander realizes she is being watched she stops suddenly trying to get back into character.

"It's okay Ma'am," Najjar tells her with a smile.

The Commander chuckles at this, "Sorry, it's been a long time since I've been out - in the world I guess you would say."

"How long, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Let's see I flew to XCom HQ on March 24, 2015 and until that Muton carried me out - unconscious I hadn't stepped foot outside. Then there was Central carrying me - unconscious _again_ in a stasis suit 20 years later." The Commander tells her.

"It's nice to see what you're fighting for, huh?" Najjar says kicking the dirt under her boot.

"Yes it is, Corporal."

Once Texas gets the "warm fuzzies" he gives her a nod and points to a woman in the group. The Commander slowly approaches her while Najjar keeps close behind her. "Hello?" She says.

The woman with long blond hair has leathery tanned skin. While the Commander would have

guessed her to be in her late twenties from her clothing, cut offs and a too small for her t-shirt she is well aged upon closer inspection. Perhaps she is as old as she and Central. "Hi," she says smiling a toothy grin. "It's good to know you're out there." She tells the soldier.

"We do what we can." The Commander tells her. "Do you know a Roger Reed?"

The woman looks at her cautiously, the warm smile gone from her lips. The Commander can see her body language quickly changing into a defensive posture. "Nothing to worry about. Our CO wanted me to speak to him about some intel he had a while back, Ma'am." She says trying to put the woman at ease.

"Ma'am? You don't look much older than me," she laughs. "Don't be Ma'aming me at 25, please I'll kill myself."

The Commander smiles thinking poor girl has no idea how wrong she is. "Sorry military training." She tells her.

"Got it!" She says. "I know Roger - he's my husband." The Commander does the math quickly in her head and smirks at this. It's not much different than how it looks with her and her CO. The woman waves her on to follow her. The Commander can see Texas keeping a distant eye on her. She gives him a nod and starts to follow, with Najjar in a distant tow. They make their way a short distance from the Skyranger through a little maze of tents. The Commander makes sure to keep track of the turns, always knowing where the ranger and the Corporal are. They find Reed hovering over a map laid out on a piece of plywood stretched over two saw horses. The paper is held down by rocks and has seen better days.

"Rog, this soldier wants a word with ya," the woman says as they walk up to him. He looks up and once again the Commander can see the hard years written on his face. At one time Reed would have been a handsome man, now he's withered around the edges. Looking at his face, she can see his nose is crooked, possibly from a fight or two - or even from Bradford.

"And you are?"

The Commander hesitates a moment before pushing out, "Sergeant Curtis, Sir." She says.

Reed looks her up and down again and perches himself on a stool behind him. He waves the woman away and she watches them as she leaves giving the soldier a friendly smile once again. The Commander can see Najjar about twenty feet from her position, standing near one of the training tents. She knows she is just within ear shot.

"What can I do for you?" Reed asks.

"I was asked to speak to you about some intel you attempted to pass an XCom operative in 2019 outside of St. Louis, Sir." She had thought about how to approach this in flight. Thinking it was best just to cut to the chase, rather than spend more time than they needed too. There was not telling what would happen if and when Central discovered her missing and she didn't need the Avenger landing here before she could get her answers.

He reaches up and touches his nose feeling the bump in the bridge. She knows he remembers the incident. When he speaks there is a new gruffness in his voice, "What about it?"

"We believe you had knowledge of the whereabouts of -"

"The Commander? That's what they called her, right?" He says quickly and Curtis nods. "I did - and that _Son of a Bitch_ wouldn't listen!" Reed's tone is harsh and she expects it's with good reason after Central's description of what transpired. "Beat me. Did their file tell you that? Was in a coma for a week."

That she hadn't known and neither did Central.

"Yeah I had info. I was told to find the XCom CO - his name was Bradford. Told he was the man to do something about it - instead I found a _drunk._ "

Curtis clears her throat, "Sir, what was the intel you had?" She asks in a polite tone.

He looks at her trying to read her when he can't he says, "What good is it now?"

She gives him a small smile and a shrug that says don't shoot the messenger. "I was just asked, Sir -"

"Yeah, yeah! - Do what you're told," he says getting up quickly. The stool falls over behind him. He is agitated by this and starts to approach her. "Do you ever question what they tell you?" He starts to yell at her. "Or are you just like those mindless drones at ADVENT!" He says stepping up in her face.

The Commander holds her ground, but Najjar quickly starts to approach them. The Commander never takes her eyes off Reed, but waves the Corporal off. Najjar stops and stands still, watching them carefully. Reed sees this exchange and stops himself. Stepping back slightly he looks at the soldier in front of him more carefully. He's been around soldiers all his life and he can see by her stance and inspection of the little details that she's not one. It's her nails that finally make him realize.

"You're her?" He says in astonishment. His voice gets low. "We heard they - but…"

"They did." She says knowing that she will get more from him this way rather than fighting the truth. "Actually _he_ did in the end." She tells him. "I need to know what you tried to tell Bradford and where you got it."

As FireBrand sets the bird down on the flight deck she reports there is a party waiting for them to disembark. "No happy campers here Commander," she says.

"I hope this was worth it, Ma'am." Texas tells her as he stands.

The Commander takes the lead as they walk down the ramp. They are met by Central, Captain Crawley and Banks, who looks even more exhausted than usual. She gives them a warm smile, "Gentlemen." She looks at Bradford and can see she is in for a dressing down as soon as he gets her alone. It's not going to be the kind she like either, she thinks.

Central remains stoned faced. "Commander," he says then addressing the soldiers behind her. "Lieutenant and Corporal if you will follow the Captain to the armory."  
Texas steps forward, "permission to speak, Sir?"

"Denied," Bradford snaps.

Texas steps up and takes the Commander's rifle from her and waits for her to hand over her sidearm before falling into line. She looks at him trying to tell him it will be alright. He nods at her as he turns, "Commander."

While this is happening FireBrand disembarks the Skyranger and stands off to the side watching. Bradford sees her and turns to her and his junior CO. "Lieutenants dismissed," he orders sharply. The two officers take their leave and the Commander is left with Central in the hanger. They stand in complete silence staring at one another.

Finally he asks, "Why won't you trust me?"

She furrows her brow, "I do."

"But-"

She tries to hold back her smile, "But you need to know you don't have to protect me."

"I can see that," he says gesturing to her attire.

"Banks found Reed," she tells him.

"He told me you asked him to," he says. "Good to know he's still alive."

She looks at him, "Did you really think you were capable of that - of killing a man like that John?"

"Back then - yes," he says coldly.

She steps forward and touches his face, caressing the crow's feet by his eye. "I spoke with him. He told me what he tried to tell you that day."

"Did he know who you were?"

"Not at first, but in the end it's what got him to talk," she tells him.

"Do you know how dangerous this was?" He asks.

"I was all right. No one knew outside of the team and the resistance group thought it was a standard introduction." She says. "And I got to walk outside," she adds with a giddy little laugh.

"If you wanted to go for a goddamn walk I would set the Avenger down anywhere you want and let you - but to do this…" he grabs hold of her arms. Bradford doesn't even know where to begin with her. If she is testing him he doesn't know what more he can do. He thinks of being back home in Kansas and the mare his Dad had won in some drunken card game. He had hoped she would make a good broodmare and they would get rich off breeding her. She was wild-a beautiful creature that could just not be tamed no matter how hard his father tried. In the end he was unable to bend her to his will so finally sold her. When she was gone John had missed watching her run in the paddock after school when he was finished with his chores. He thinks of her grey mane trailing in the breeze behind her. He feels like she is that wild mare running and he just keeps trying to break her, but it's not meant to be. In actuality he doesn't want to. It's her spirit that excites him and that he loves about her.

"I'm sorry John," she says to him.

"But-" he says rolling his eyes.

"He told me," she says trying to smile at him. "They were keeping me at a location called Lance Creek in Wyoming."

He chuckles at this and hugs her. She is confused by his reaction and she gives him a questioning look when he pulls away to look at her. He exhales loudly before explaining, "if you had been patient for once in your life and let Banks work through the data extraction you would have found that was one of the sites listed."

She bites her bottom lip, "Okay, noted." She looks up at him and smiles before giving him a little kiss. She can see his anger has subsided over the course of their conversation. Mayhaps it's knowing she is once again safe on the Avenger. The Commander knows she was pushing him by leaving. Bradford had told her how much he worried about her when back at HQ and then when she was gone. For her to disappear like that again was unfair of her. "Uhm - so just how hard were you on Banks and what exactly is Crawley doing to Texas and Najjar?" She asks.

"Nothing nearly as bad as what you are in for when we get to your quarters," he tells her as he lets go of her. She looks at him. He can see the concern in her face. Bradford doesn't give her his signature smirk, but lets her stew for a bit. He's going to enjoy this he thinks as he follows her out of the hanger.


	30. Chapter 30

Bradford wakes to the Commander still in his arms the next morning. Perhaps it is her way of making up for the previous day's chaos or she is simply worn out. He thinks it's a little of both. Laying there he thinks about how he felt yesterday on the bridge, not knowing where she was. It felt like that day in HQ when they had been breached and she had been hurt. He lets his thumb caress her hand as he thinks and she slowly opens her eyes. A groggy smile slips across her lips. "Hey you," she says.

"Morning," he whispers back. "Glad you could stick around this morning." He teases and she blushes as she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"Can we just stay in bed today?" She asks cuddling into him a little closer. His arms wrap around her. She loves the warmth of his body against her. Its days like this she wishes they weren't on the Avenger.

"I don't think that's on the agenda for today, Commander," he tells her kissing her forehead.

"It should be. For once it should be."

Unfortunately, that isn't on the agenda for that day and wouldn't be for many to come. The fact is the schedule is fairly full. The most important thing is Tygan and Shen's commandeering of the bridge that morning.

Bradford stands in front one of the monitors looking at images of the stasis containers they found at the blacksite. The thought that each one represents a human life is horrifying. "Still can't believe it's come to this," he says out loud. His arms folded across his chest, she sees the tension in his shoulders.

Tygan who is sitting at a workstation just to his left looks back and at the CO, "I truly hope those gruesome images are the worst of what we find today -"

Bradford doesn't think the Doctor quite understands the implication of what they are seeing. He is done with the scientific awe of it all and turns to him and says, "They're slaughtering us, Doctor. What could be worse?"

Shen who is perched at the HoloGlobe looks over at the two of them, "We're about to find out." With the completion of the Shadow Chamber the Chief has been able to patch it directly into the ship's computer. Harnessing the two has allowed them to sift through the material they uncovered non-stop, cataloguing the sequences one by one.

"Genetic Sequences - in near infinite combinations." Tygan adds, "yet all bearing similar genetic markers. Human markers."

Looking at the data scrolling on the screen Bradford slowly walks to the center of the bridge. He stands next to the Commander. He says, "There must be thousands of them."

"Tens of thousands and the procedure is still nowhere near complete." The Doctor corrects him.

"Which is why we need the ship's computer to find out where they came from," Shen tells them. "By cross referencing them with the data we've managed to hack from the ADVENT network." She types away on the pad in front of her, making the necessary links between the two systems.

As she does a new image comes up on the hologram. "It's an _admission file_ from one of the Gene Therapy clinics," she tells them.

The now-familiar AVATAR emblem comes up on the screen. "AVATAR" Bradford says. "Just what exactly is in that vial?" Bradford asks the Doctor.

He leaves his post and joins them, "In my worst nightmares, I would never have imagined." He says softly.

Both the Commander and Bradford look to him. "Doctor?" Central says, annoyed at the wonderment in his voice.

Tygan looks at the screen, as the computer makes connection after connection between the data extracts. Each an new match. "I believe we have found the missing civilians," he tells them.

Bradford shakes his head looking, "That's...that's impossible."

"The Gene Clinics. Millions of people just looking for help." She says as she wipes her hand across her brow, brushing her hair out of her eyes. The Commander hears the anger starting to rise in her voice.

"Medically screened and selected. Suitable candidates taken to the contemptible facility to be processed. Refined into the material we now possess," Tygan explains.

The act is too horrible to imagine. All those people - how many lives have been lost and were being lost as they stood here discussing this. Bradford grips the metal rail in front of him, "But...why do this?" He's the only one to ask the question they are all thinking.

"I could not begin to fathom a guess at this point. There exists no research that would ever warrant this."

Shen turns on the Doctor quickly, "It's genocide, Doctor. And these people are walking right into it!" Her voice is full of bitter venom. "We may not know what they're doing with this stuff, but I think I can find out where it's going." She says leaning back down over the keyboard. Typing furiously she pinpoints the source of the data feed. "Got it! It's a high security production facility" A hologram of the facility floats before them. "- standard defense compliment."

Central turns to the Commander, "Then I strongly suggest we pay them a visit, Commander."

The Doctor follows suit, "Agreed. The information we gain could prove invaluable towards stopping the alien's true agenda."

There is simply nothing to discuss, with the exception of who and when the action will take place. The Commander retires to her quarters with Central and waits for Captain Crawley to discuss the operation. Bradford mapped out the Avenger's flight path based on the coordinates supplied by Shen. He recommends a night strike, which based off their ETA in the region would mean the following evening. The Commander argues risking an earlier strike but Bradford thinks losing the advantage that concealment of the night gives them outweighs the risk in getting the job done a few hours sooner. Logically she understands this, but the horror of the reality is clouding her decision. Finally she agrees as Bradford reminds her - be patient.

It's late that evening on the Avenger and all is quiet. It's the calm before the storm the crew feels. In flight there seems to be a little breathing room, but not much. It has been pedal to the metal and it's starting to take its toll on the men and women that call the floating commander center their home.

Still there are quieter moments between missions and briefings when a person can sit for a moment with a lukewarm coffee and enjoy the silence. Unfortunately those moments are found in the middle of the night in a darkened mess hall.

Lieutenant Michael Banks, while he would prefer a piping hot cup of tea, needs the caffeine to climb back into his post on the bridge. Sitting in the empty room he finds a second to gather his thoughts.

Mentally he makes a list of the things he needs to do today. Some of that includes discussing his findings with his CO. He has noticed one of the facilities on Spokesman's list of ADVENT covert sites is the same as one of the locations in the Downers Grove file. It also happens to be the location the ADVENT defector Roger Reed supplied the Commander with on her little covert mission the day before.

He should bring his findings directly to the Commander, but he's wary of this after what happened the other day. It's not strictly associated with the Commander's side directive so he thinks it's best to review it with Central first. Give him the option of taking it to her when the time is right. They have both made it clear that the AVATAR project is priority among their objectives.

Banks is about to get up to get some more coffee when Chief Shen shuffles in. She is rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He assumes she has literally just rolled out of bed since he can see the pillow impressions on her left cheek. When she looks up to make sure she doesn't bump into a table she sees him getting up.

"Morning," he says with a grin.

"Hey," she says, her voice still full of sleep. "I thought I was the only one up." She says wandering over to his table.

"No, I'm heading back to the bridge shortly. Just needed a little petrol," he says raising his mug. "Would you like a cup?"

She nods and says please, telling him she takes it black as she slumps into a chair. Sitting down doesn't feel as good as laying down, but it will do she thinks.

When he returns he puts the cup down before her and joins her. She places her hands around the mug for warmth but finds little so she takes a sip letting the slightly bitter flavor awaken her taste buds at least. "Guessing you're in for a busy morning with Central - all the prep for the forge strike."

"Certainly," he says nodding. "I have a list of additional sites to review with him as well."

"Hopefully he'll be in a better mood today. I can't imagine if he was still like he was on the bridge the other day." Shen looks up at him over her mug. Banks seems to ignore the comment, so she continues. "Actually he's mellowed since the Commander's return in general, don't you think?" Banks shrugs slightly, not saying anything. She smiles at him, knowing he doesn't feel its right to talk about such things. "I get it Lieutenant."

"What?"  
"What happens on the bridge stays on the bridge," she jokes.

"Oh yes, of course - he has become a bit less gruff, with the exception of the Commander borrowing FireBrand. I won't deny that," he tells her. He looks at her and thinks for a moment before asking a question. "Did you know them before? I mean your father worked with them both."

Shen leans back in her chair, crossing her legs in front of her. She looks at Banks. She thinks he is all right. He has shown nothing but loyalty to Central and after what she saw on the bridge the other day to the Commander as well. Standing toe to toe with the CO was no small task."I had never met her before, but I heard plenty of stories. My Dad was close with her when they were at HQ. He had a lot of respect for her." She told him. "Central, I met twice before Dad and I started work on the Avenger. The first time was when my father was leaving for Headquarters. I remember him walking off the Skyranger. He was all clean cut - a military man, but no fatigues, an officer." She reaches out and touches the smooth ceramic surface of her coffee cup. Letting her fingers feel it. "The next time he was very different."

"How so?"

"It was a few months after my father came back to California after XCom was - decommissioned. We were getting ready to move. I had come into my father's study and found Central slumped in a chair. He was unshaven. Wearing something with a hood and I remember him smelling of alcohol. I didn't think it was the same man, who had shaken my hand that morning in front of the Skyranger and thanked me for letting them borrow my dad. Then he looked up from under that hood and smiled at me. I remembered that smile." She took a sip of her coffee. "When he left I asked my dad what happened to him."

Banks listens to her carefully. He had seen the picture of the Chief's father, Central and the infamous Dr. Vahlen in the display case in the bar. Central would have been about the same age that Banks is now. "What did he say?"

She presses her lips together. Tight mouthed at first and then she opens them to speak, "He said he lost something he loved. I was eight and of course didn't understand what he meant, but I think I'm starting to."

Banks looks at her. He keeps his voice soft even though they are alone. "The Commander?" She nods. "Why do you think that now?"

She looks at him. "I've since read my father's journals. He wrote about their relationship back then."

"That's it?"

"What do you think? You saw how he was when he was looking for her. He pushed us, everyone, but most of all himself to the breaking point." She says leaning forward, resting her arms on the table in front of her. "Then he found her. I thought I saw things, but maybe I was wrong - they're never together except for on the bridge and briefings. Who knows maybe finding her was enough." She looks at the Lieutenant who is staring at the table. "If it is - it's sad."

"Right, right…" he mumbles.

She looks at him intensely, wondering what he is thinking. "Banks, what is it?"

He looks over at her again, shaking his head. "It's nothing." She looks at him pushing him slightly. He presses his lips and sighs.

"It's not disloyalty Banks."

"Indeed - it's just...you were in the briefing for the Downers operation," he finally says relenting. She shrugs and crinkles her nose a little asking so what of it. "I found the site based on some information the Commander asked me to look for related to the CO and Dr. Vahlen."

She sits up, "On Bradford and Vahlen?"

He simply nods before continuing, "Central didn't know about the assignment."

Shen smiles, "How very MI-5 of you, Lieutenant."

He chuckles, "Ah-yes-well, anyhow when I brought her the intel he was with her in her quarters." The Chief shrugs saying perhaps she changed her mind. "Absolutely - but I don't think that was the case. It was late - very late and he didn't looked - pleased."

"I bet."

"Like yesterday when she went missing - I've never seen him that angry. Have you?" He asks.

Shen shakes her head, but doesn't say anything.

Banks raises an eyebrow, "Quite right. Chief - I said too much." He looks at the time and starts to get up.

Shen reaches out and stops him, "Banks?"

"I d-don't know," he tells her picking up his mug. "Mayhaps he did find her - and now…" He walks over and places the mug in the wash bucket.

She can see he's nervous. She gets up and follows him. "Banks relax - maybe you're right. You're with them more than me."

He looks back at her, "Do you think she knows?"

Shen looks up at the officer, "I don't know, but I think she might feel the same way." He gives her a questioning look. "Call it woman's intuition, whatever you want - I noticed it the first time I spoke with her when she woke. Like I said before, my Dad thought it too way back then." She gives him a little smile. "Does it matter?"

"No, no - of course not," he says quickly before walking out of the mess hall. As he makes his way back to the bridge, he thinks it helps him understand their actions over the last few weeks with him. With the additional briefing the Commander had provided him about what the alien's had done to her, he could see why it was so important to her to find out as much as possible about her abduction. Then there were the samples that Doctor Vahlen had obtained for ADVENT. The Commander didn't go into detail, however based on everything he had been presented with it was clear they had been from the CO. The Downers file listed hundreds of samples, but the CO's had been marked primary - the word that had helped him find the site.

If the Commander and Central were - "involved" what did that mean for the crew of the Avenger Banks wonders. They weren't military - by any means. The CO had been trying to make that clear to the Commander since she had started to have concerns about the squads. Still what happens if decisions start to be made based on their..?

This was foolish, Banks thinks. Both Central and the Commander had always been clear about their objectives and those were to topple ADVENT. Even before her return, they did everything they could to disrupt their activities under the CO's leadership. He trusted they saw the bigger picture - he had to.


	31. Chapter 31

Hello!

I just want to say thanks for reading again! Hope you're enjoying the story. Please feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think. Also thank you for those who have. The encouragement goes a long way.

Best regards,

Kim (aka asukanerv002)

* * *

Captain William Crawley wanders into the Communications Room. The engineer that is on duty looks up from the controls and gives the officer in the doorway a nod. He's often a fixture here after a mission needing a quiet place to write his combat action report. Even with all the chatter here it's still just white noise compared to the living quarters.

Crawley has a routine. It's like clockwork after an engagement now. The men have even started to notice it, no longer asking him to join them in the bar for drinks after a shower. He doesn't mind. The Captain knows it comes with the rank.

After they disembark he oversees the transfer of any tech or alien specimens to research on the hangar floor before heading to the armory. Carefully he cleans and stows his gear, assuring everything is ready for the next time he suits up. It's only then that he heads off to the showers washing off the smell of the mission and the sweat of the day. When he is dressed in a clean uniform he makes his way to the mess hall for something to eat. Once he's done he fills the old thermos he bought with hot water and heads off to file his report.

He makes himself a cuppa as he settles in. He never lets them wait too long. One report can turn into two and then three and before long you can't find your way back from it. He learned that early on, before the Commander's return. Central made it clear that he would not ask twice and the Commander should never have to ask the first time.

Delta Squad had been briefed on Operation God Storm. The objective was to breach the ADVENT facility and recover any valuable information and items they could. The coordinates for the site placed it in Western Asia. Satellite photos showed the location to be surrounded by densely covered forest and snow. Central and Crawley conferred with FireBrand on possible drop and evac sites. While the Commander usually left the team rosters to the squad leads and Central, this time she requested a specific addition be made to Delta.

Research and Engineering had been busy. Several weeks earlier the Engineering team had completed construction on what they called the PSI Lab. The facility was created to help train troops that Research had dubbed PSI Operatives. These were recruits with documentation of strong psychic abilities in their files. In most cases there were firsthand accounts of activities witnessed by resistance leaders while the person was within their camp. In a few cases the recruit volunteered the information, but that was extremely rare. This was due to concerns of possible retaliation against them. It was clear that the Alien's possessed such psionic powers and in the camps any signs of alien activity was dealt with swiftly. With some groups unable to understand what they were witnessing, innocent lives were lost due to outright fear. The Commander had compared it to the Salem Witch trials of the 1690's. For many of those individuals who had these secret talents it was best for them to remain among the shadows.

The Commander had managed to locate two such recruits who were to join the crew of the Avenger and start the intensive PSI training in the Lab. Crawley didn't know how much he believed in this hocus pocus - a little too much Harry Potter meets _Carrie_ for him. However in his time with XCom he had seen stranger things, they all had. Still he couldn't complain, with the Commander's new PSI recruits came the troops she promised to her captains. Zhang had started right in with the rookies, while Crawley had to acquaint himself with the PSI team.

There were two PSI recruits - both women. It would seem that "the gift", as Doctor Tygan referred to is as, was stronger among the female of their species. The Commander had recommended Mary King for Delta. King was a fellow Brit from London. Her record stated that she reported that she displayed signs of strong psychic abilities from a young age. Having come from a very prestigious family her parents kept it hidden from other family members and the public for fear that their daughter would find herself shunned and social outcast. It meant that Mary had to learn to control her powers or be locked away out of sight from the world. In the interviews research conducted with her, she stated that she had done just that and the only time she seemed to have issue was when she was extremely scared.

King had left home when she was 18 when an Alien abduction attempt went terribly wrong. The alien drop team underestimated the strength and abilities of the 18 year old girl they were sent to extract. With no one to turn to she went underground to the resistance, and started to use her abilities to assist with gathering information. She used her society knowledge and her pretty face to get in and from there it was all just a matter of pushing people slightly with her mind to find out what she needed to know. She kept the mind pushing a secret from her resistance leaders and they didn't ask too many questions since she got the job done.

It wasn't until a raid on their camp that her leaders realized just what they had and cited her for the PSI project. Reports of the incident stated that alien forces raided the group at night. The abandoned underground tube station limited the resistance fighters escape routes and resulted in significant losses. An operative reported he saw King being pursued by a sectoid into one of the tunnels. When he could finally go after her, he found her in one of the old maintenance rooms off the line. He said that she was standing in the middle of the room in some sort of a trance. When he moved his flashlight around to look for the alien creature he found it in the corner dead hovering a good ten inches off the ground. He stayed with her until she came out of it. As she did the alien dropped to the ground in a heap. After that there were stories and she was graced with the name "Blair Witch".

When the Captain officially met King it was during the first Operation God Storm squad briefings. He hadn't been forewarned about the change she had undergone due to her PSI training. Her photograph in her record showed a woman in her mid-thirties with dark brown almost black hair. For some unexplained reason, still unclear to the research team both PSI Operatives hair had gone stark white. On King with her pale white skin and blue eye it was striking and eerie at the same time. Once the briefing was over he spoke with her privately, something Captain Zhang recommended to him. He had suggested Crawley get to know his crew a little better, perhaps even have a drink with them. "Everyone has their own way, I get it. Might help them to see more than just the uniform once in while." Zhang told him. "Especially with the noobs. They like to know who they're following - I find it helps." So he tried, sitting down with the Mystic and having a cup of tea.

This is all subtext and not getting me anywhere, he thinks. It's the events of the mission he needs to focus on, not all this. He redirects his thoughts to the drop.

The team was strangely quiet on the Skyranger that evening. He attributed it to the newcomer. It had been the same way with Najjar when she was first placed on the squad. If King could prove herself to them she would be accepted as one of their own.

He had set the pace for the evening from the start. There was no looming clock of doom over them for once, so it meant they could take their time. He preferred this type of mission to those dropping in guns blazing operations which Lieutenant Hass preferred. He often thought that was the biggest difference between him and his American second, but Texas had a way of pointing out plenty more on a daily basis. Keeping the squad movements tight kept them from getting overwhelmed with X-rays too quickly. It was the way the Captain likes it - checking each group of aliens off his list before moving on to the next.

Crawley listens to the comm chatter to keep things fresh. He hates when the team goes too quiet - it makes writing his reports a little more difficult. The combat they handle on a daily basis can blend into one another so easily. If you kill one sectoid or Muton it's usually just like the one you did two days ago.

As they dropped on the ridge overlooking an ADVENT landing pad, the team immediately saw their welcoming squad, a small group standing around more than patrolling the idle dropship. Made up of two lancers and a MEC. The quiet of the night has lulled them into a sense of security. It allowed Crawley to move his team, all but High Castle, past the group into cover. When they are in place, the sniper takes down one of the lancers - she selects the one that is partially hidden by the wing of the ship. He knows its a little game she had been playing to keep things interesting. The smaller the target the more tempting it is for his sharpshooter; of this team, she is the most disciplined.

He gave Texas a shot at the MEC, to put the gunner in a good mood for the rest of the evening, leaving the second lancer. "King, the second stick is yours." He said over the comm. Hack glanced at the Captain. It wasn't like him to let the rookies play in the sandbox so quickly.

"Yes, Captain." they hear her say over the comm. She slung her rifle around to her side and pulled a device from her hip-what she had explained to him was called a PSI amp. Gripping the small hand held unit in her left hand she pulled her arm back, placing her right hand over the contacts at the end. A glowing purple sphere of energy slowly grew within the space between her hand and the device. Crawley saw her close her eyes and her lips whispering something before she seems to throw the stream of energy in the direction of the ADVENT Lancer. They saw the lancer grab his head as his body begins to shudder. It screamed out before flying back and striking the side of the dropship.

Crawley heard the Commander over the comm, "Good work King." He had glanced in her direction giving her a nod of approval before advancing the team forward.

The hidden ADVENT facility was placed on the opposite side of a ravine. It meant the team would need to cross a small truss bridge, but before that could happen they needed to deal with a Sectopod. The large two-legged digitigrade walker was heavily armored. The Captain spead the team out to prevent the machine from having a single target. "Texas, would you?" Crawley hears his voice over the comm. If the gunner did his job properly it would leave the machine wide open for any additional attacks which were needed.

With a shit-eating grin on his face the Texan set his cannon on the metal biped. Rapid fire shots rain down on the armored beast. The team sees sparks spurt from the machine as it turns its focus on the gunner's position. "Son of a -" they heard from Texas' lips.

"Dude someone's a bit rusty -," Hack cut him off before he finished his cussin'. He tapped on his control pad and the small floating drone flies up to the Sectopod and circles its head as the machine rose. The alien tracked the GREMLIN, giving the specialist just the right angle to hit the hydraulics between the legs and main structure, causing the systems to breakdown. It shook frantically before it exploded. The techie looked over at the gunner, "watch and learn boy!" Texas stared at him for a moment before bursting into a loud boisterous laugh over the comm.

Crawley takes a sip of his tea and leans back in his chair. Over the comm recording he hears himself report their position at the ravine. He remembers crouching behind a large boulder looking across the way at the facility on the other side. As he assessed their crossing he heard High Castle report over the comm, "Zwei Soldaten um 2 Uhr."

Central says, "let's take them out and get across that bridge." Crawley gave the sniper the go ahead to take the two troopers down and then orders her to advance to their location. While they waited for the sharpshooter the team reloaded and prepared for their move across the ravine.

There was no way around it, but the ranger hadn't liked the idea of bunching the team up on the small truss bridge. ADVENT had parked a single car on the structure, which could supply the team cover but could also be a ticking time bomb if things went bad.

He and Texas had taken point. The Captain limited the crossing to two at a time, leaving the remaining team members on the edge of the gap under cover. They would provide covering fire if necessary. Moving slowly and keeping low he managed to make it the edge of the bridge, kneeling behind a concrete barricade. Until he slipped over the side and touched down on solid ground, Texas was stuck in the middle of the bridge next to the ADVENT cruiser.

"Hack, King you're next." He advised over the comm as he rolled himself over the barricade and landed crunching the hard snow under his boots. From his position he could see an Archon and Trooper approaching from the left of the building. The floating alien reminded Crawley of an image he had seen of Egyptian gods as a kid. The gold armor shimmered in the moonlight. Keeping an eye on the creature he crossed quickly to an evergreen tree on the edge of the ravine which separated him from the rest of his team. His movement caught the Archon's attention and it started to glide on the cold night air towards him.

Before it could get very far, Crawley sees it jerk back - struck with a shot from across way. The precise hit told him High Castle had his back. The round hit the alien in the greyish flesh chest armor. It gives Texas enough time to move up to trace Crawley's path to rest at the end of the bridge behind the barricade. The Texan stands and fires his cannon on the alien god as it starts to ascend into the air above them. The Archon rises about ten feet before plummeting to the ground.

"Who's rusty now little man?" Texas said to Hack as Crawley took down the panicked trooper.

"Let's move people," the Captain told them as he reloaded his shotgun.

King made her way quickly across the bridge; with very little issue settling to the right of the structures as Texas moved slightly up to make room for Hack. The Korean specialist still stood on the far side. Over Crawley's comm he heard the Commander, "Captain - call High Castle across." He realized she was only speaking to him. Looking back across the ravine he could see Pak perched on the edge of the bridge. He was crouched low and not moving. Crawley waves to the German sniper and calling her forward.

From his position he could see Najjar move on the specialists' location. Crawley assumed the Commander had given her a closed comm action. Suddenly the Avenger opened a comm line between Crawley, Najjar and Pak. Crawley can hear Najjar's gentle tone over the line as she speaks to him. "What's the problem Sergeant?"

"Not a fan of bridges. Do you believe that? Jump out of a friggin' skyranger, but can't walk on something with grating like this," Pak said nervously over the comm. Crawley remembers standing on the bridge and looking down seeing the vast emptiness below him. He couldn't blame the kid, but they need to get him moving.

"I get it. I'm not a fan myself, but the Commander needs you to get over there -" Najjar said and Crawley saw her gesture at the facility across the way. "So, how about we cross this thing together and go show Texas how it's done." There is silence and then he saw them start to move. The medic stayed close and continued to talk him through it step by step.

Crawley continues to type, each action advancing them towards their objective. They discovered the site was a production facility for ADVENT forces. The idea that the aliens had a continuous supply of "men" is horrifying. If they are going to continue to fight back, it is clear that XCom would suffer casualties. Replacements were becoming hard to come by - and then there was the quality of the recruits they had at their disposal. If ADVENT simply had an unending supply of cookie cutter troops at their command XCom was going to find they would hit a wall long before the aliens did.

The Captain makes notations about the two additional actions they engaged in, before Central is heard on the comm. "This is Avenger Package is within range." The objective was in a clean room located at the back of the building. As they entered they found a stasis container similar to the one he heard Central describe from his mission to rescue the Commander.

Texas approached the unit and pulled the lever, opening it. Over the soldier's body camera the bridge could see it housed another stasis suit.

"How can that be? It's just like the one -" Central said over the comm. Crawley even now can hear the worry in the CO's voice on the recording.

As the grenadier lowered the body to the floor they heard the Doctor's warnings, "Carefully! Preserve the specimen at all costs!"

"We got it Doc!" the soldier told him as he lifted the body over his shoulder with a grunt. "Keep your lab coat on." Texas looked over at Crawley and let him know he was ready to roll.

"Confirmed, acquisition of the package. Move to EVAC." Bradford ordered.

With Texas carrying the body the Captain was down one gun. They needed to get moving if they weren't going to meet with any additional resistance. Najjar and King moved to an exit point to the left of the clean room. With the extraction point 150 feet from the west side of the building it was their best escape route.

Opening the bay doors they were met by three ADVENT units. King advanced forward quickly to take cover behind generator unit. She pulled out her PSI Amp and focused her energy. As she "warms" up is the only thing Crawley can think to call it, Najjar slipped out of the building for cover, allowing the Captain to take her place.

King reached out her hand and the stream of Psionic energy flowed from it towards the three closely grouped enemies. This time Crawley hears her whisper. "Step into the void," her voice had a strange echo to it. The purple pulse swirled around the ADVENT units. It reminded him of the vortex the CODEX inflicted on the team. The rift of PSI energy opened around the alien forces. They watched as the ADVENT Trooper was sucked into the vortex, and the large MEC and Shieldbearer were struck to the ground. It was clear that the remaining units were left weakened. Najjar fired at the Shieldbearer before it could drop its force field around itself and the MEC.

"Can we move this along?" Texas said over the comm, "This thing is getting heavy!"

"Wow, big guy you are slipping." Hack told him. "Central didn't even complain about the Commander."

"The Commander is clearly lighter than this S.O.B," the gunner groaned readjusting the body over his shoulder.

"Thank you Lieutenant," the Commander said over the comm.

"Anytime Boss!" He replied. "I would also like to point out Central didn't carry a cannon and a grenade launcher or nothin'! I'm just sayin'"

"Noted Texas." Central responded. While the Avenger was dealing with Texas' complaints, Crawley and High Castle took down the MEC, allowing them to advance on the evac zone.

Crawley finishes up the last of his tea and files the report. Looking at his watch he sees it didn't take him as long as he thought. Heading back to the living quarters he finds them quiet. a few sleeping recruits and Bit tapping away on a terminal in the corner. He drops his thermos and heads out again.

On his walk to the Avenger's bar he stops in at the PSI lab. He finds King sitting alone reading. She looks up as he enters and quickly stands, "Captain."

"Evening," Crawley says. "Wanted to let you know you did well today and let me be the first to welcome you to Delta Squad, King."

"Thank you, sir."

He looks around the empty room and thinks about what Zhang said to him. "I'm going to grab a pint, would you like to join me?" She nods her head, giving him a little smile.


	32. Chapter 32

The Commander can hear the high pitched wails from down the corridor as she approaches the Shadow Chamber. She can't help of thinking those times she would watch Doctor Vahlen interrogate one of the specimens she had the troops capture with the arc thrower. There were times their cries of pain haunted her dreams. Back then she couldn't help but wonder if they had bothered the good Doctor as well.

When she enters the chamber she finds Tygan deeply focused on what he is doing to the digital creature in the chamber. She looks at the long lean pixelated body of the CODEX behind the protect _ive_ glass tube. The fluctuating flashes of light and color seem to course through its neural pathways. The Commander can see it shift in and out of focus as the Doctor's fingers tap the keys on his terminal.

Shen stands slightly off to the side, extremely distressed. The Commander again thinks of HQ and the Senior Doctor Shen's constant struggle with what they were doing to the creatures. It seems to weigh heavier on the younger Shen.

When she notices the Commander she steps up to her, "Commander, we're making progress piecing this thing back together - but it's hasn't been pretty." There is a sudden screech almost in punctuation to her statement. She looks over her shoulder at the creature.

"Our soldiers completely disabled this unit in the field. What we're hearing is merely a byproduct of electrical impulses," Tygan turns his attention to the two women to explain. There is a tone of annoyance that he has to answer for Shen's overreaction. "- I assure you, it's well past the point of feeling pain."

The CODEX screams and glitches, losing form before being pulled back together before their eyes. Regardless of what the Doctor thinks, she feels disgusted by the thought that they could be seen as no better than the Aliens they fight.

"I'll take your word for it, Doctor." Shen's words drip with the same doubt the Commander is feeling.

"I'm sending you a new sequence now," Tygan tells her. The Chief walks back to her station and begins to view the data.

"These are coordinates...return coordinates," Shen says. The Commander can hear a bit of excitement behind her words. "Think we've got a point of origin! Well...part of one."

"Something else...something-underneath," Tygan interrupts her. "One moment-,"he says as his hands quickly making adjustments.

The monitors around them begin to flicker. The Commander quickly realizes the pattern is the same as that of the suffering Alien. It reaches out its hands to the glass which acts as its prison. The electronic chatter begins to sound more organic. A frequency wave passes through the being as it focuses its energy on the surface in front of it.

"The unit is attempting to block further access…." Tygan tells them.

"That's not all its doing!" Shen's voice is more urgent than the Doctor's. She is tapping away on the terminal. "I'm losing the data we've already decrypted!"

"Almost there...just one more adjustment…"

The CODEX seems to become more agitated with whatever Tygan implemented. Its digital form begins to lose shape more - becoming more jagged with each tweak to the controls. A fine electrical spark seems to emit from the Shadow Chamber outward, striking the consoles that line the room.

"Forget the data - it's accessing the Power Core." Shen says and the Commander moves to her side. "Overriding my safeties! Increasing power levels to…Tygan! Sever the connection!" Shen warns. If they can't regain control, it could send the Power Core into a meltdown killing them all.

Tygan remains calm the entire time, simply working on his solution to the problem. "There…" He says with a final touch of his screen.

The CODEX's body arches back and turns into a burst of white shards of light before exploding, sending glass shards outward at the group. Shen and the Commander shield their eyes as the Shadow Chamber rains down around them. When they look up they see nothing left but the metal skull Crawley carried back for them on the floor.

They walk over to Tygan who is continuing to work at his station. "Some sort of fail-safe protocol I imagine. The CODEX must have intentionally overloaded the interface to prevent any further theft of information. Still I believe I was one step ahead of it." He says, standing back letting them see his handiwork.

Data starts to stream down the monitor before them, "That's...an enormous amount of data." Shen says.

"Yes and I expect it may take some time to decipher."

"Better get started," She says walking away from him, glancing down at the glass around them. "I don't think we're gonna be able to do that again." She takes a deep breath.

"I'll proceed with the necessary research and preparations," Tygan says. "- with your approval of course Commander."

The Commander nods, "Of course Doctor. Proceed."

"I'd also suggest we look into those coordinates-" he adds.

"That's IF I can reconstruct the data we lost in the transfer." Shen continues, dropping her voice, "I just hope it was worth it."

"Do your best Chief," the Commander tells her. "Send the information to Central and I once you have a firm lock," she tells her before leaving.

As she walks into her quarters she hears the chime from the bridge door. "Come." She says. Her head is pounding from the screams of the CODEX so much so that she can barely think.

"Commander," Central says from behind her. She turns as she reaches up to rub the temple of her head. She notices he suddenly looks alarmed. "What happened to you?"

She is confused, as he walks over to her. Lifting her arm he shows her the blood running down the underside of it. She sighs. "The Shadow Chamber exploded -"

"What?"

"That thing got angry with Tygan poking around in its head. It seems it was attempting to block the data transfer," She tells him. He goes into the bathroom and grabs the first aid kit. She gets a strange scene of déjà vu seeing him with it, but at the same time she knows it's not this Bradford. "It overloaded the connection and the glass shattered."

"With you in the room?" He asks and she can hear the annoyance in his voice. She nods.

"I'm fine Central. Just a little cut," she says. "It's my head that hurts. I don't know how they were in that room for that long with that thing wailing like that." He cleans the blood from her arm and checks it for glass shards. When he finishes he looks at her. Bradford knew it had been just a scratch. What was worrying him is the look of discomfort on her face.

"What did you come in for?" She asks him, trying not to focus on the look of concern on his face.

"Nothing pressing," he tells her. He reaches down, picking up her foot he pulls off one heel and then the other.

"What are you doing?" He gets up and then bends over, picking her up like he did that night in the shower. "Central!" He leans in and kisses her while he carries her to the bed.

"Please don't argue for once," he tells her as he lays her down. He turns and dims the lights in the room. Bradford sits on the side of the bed next to her. "Just get some rest. If anything comes up I'll wake you."

"It's a headache."

"That makes you wince each time I speak," he says to her.

"That's not the headache -," she tries to smile, but suddenly squints her eyes and reaches for her head.

"Serves you right," he says kissing her on the forehead. "I'll be on the bridge if you need me."

She watches him leave and then closes her eyes. The Commander has found since they brought her back, she has experienced the worst headaches, lingering on the edge of migraines. It's not something she's mentioned to Central. He would only worry.

Lying there now she tries to quiet her thoughts. This one feels stronger than the last few. She had been teasing Bradford but each time he spoke it felt like a spike was going through her head. While she was in the Shadow Chamber she had felt it forming with each electronic sound coming from the CODEX. The Doctor had said there was something underneath - she found herself listening for it. Perhaps it was because she wasn't looking at the readings, but now she didn't think that. It was because she heard something. Between the clicks and screeches she heard...Slow deep breaths in and out. She starts to drift off falling into the darkness behind her eyes. "I need to stop thinking," she says to herself and then flinches from the sound of her own voice.

There is a flash in the dark recesses of her mind, a white light like that of the CODEX exploding. The Commander moves instinctively to shield her eyes, but there is no way to hide from the brightness. In the center of the light there is a single figure. She knows it all too well. It is one of the Elders. There is a voice echoing in her head, "come back to us." It's long thin fingers reach out to her. The Elder taps her in the head between the eyes.

The Commander jerks awake. Her body trembling slightly and her breathing is labored. She looks around and checks her watch. It's been 3 hours. She stops and focuses on her head for a moment. No pain. Getting up she feels her body relax. A dream she thinks - or was it a warning?


	33. Chapter 33

_Hello!_

 _Feels like forever since I posted - guess life has been keeping me busy. Thank you as always for reading and joining me on the Avenger. Please feel free to leave comments to let me know how I'm doing - and thank you to those "Guests" who do. I can't thank you individually, but I do love to get your reviews and words of encouragement._

 _Side note_ _for anyone interested I posted a second story. Non-XCOM I'm afraid. It's called Supergirl: The Black Rose, based in the DC Comic Universe. The Prologue posted today._

 _Thanks again! Happy Reading._

* * *

Central steps out of the Commander's quarters onto the bridge. He had wanted to speak to her about the last batch of intel they had received from their shadowed guardian angel but it could honestly wait.

The list of mission sites has tripled since the Spokesman's intel regarding the AVATAR Project. Each location is an opportunity to slow ADVENT's progress and each is a priority. Banks had started to analyze the list of facilities while Central went to speak with the Commander. He notices that Lance Creek is among the locations supplied. Knowing the importance of this location to the Commander he takes a closer look before the CO's return. When Bradford starts to review the list of possible strikes with Banks, pulling together squads for mission deployment he points out the Creek site to Central.

"Sir, it's a much smaller facility than the rest, but clearly listed in both the Spokesman's lists and the Downers Grove intel," he explains.

"Do we have contact with local resistance in the region?" Central asks.

"Yes, sir. I reached out to them. They have been observing this location for some time."

"There looks to be larger facility just due west of this point, why watch this one?" Bradford points out.

"Harken - the contact reports it's heavily guarded and very little movement in or out of it. He thought that was extremely odd. He's been planning a strike, but with that much force on the ground he didn't think his people were ready for one." Banks explains. Central thinks for a moment. They had connected both sites to AVATAR and Project Lilith. With the heavy ADVENT presence the location lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Harken give you anything else?"

"He said he had tried some diversions a few months back with the site to the west. They call it the Basin. His people planted a few charges to see if it would draw anyone away from the Creek. It did - they didn't touch it just watched to see what ADVENT would do." Banks looks to the CO to hear his thoughts.

"Move this up the list, put it here," Central directs. "Contact Harken, arrange another diversion at the Basin for that night."

"Delta Squad, sir?"

"Yes," he pauses and then says, "6 member team."

"King again?" Banks asks.

"No." Central tells him and then he adds his name to the Delta Squad roster.

"Sir?"

"Just do it Banks," he tells him. "And I'll brief the Commander when we're done with the list." Bradford had an idea she wasn't going to like this briefing. Actually he was positive she would hate it.

When they complete the full strike list he takes the data pad and heads off in search of her. She had rested for three hours and then gotten up claiming she felt better than ever. He had doubted that, but there was no point in fighting with her. If she felt well enough to run, he had to believe she was okay.

He finds her running on a treadmill in the gym. Tygan had recommended she get a little exercise to help build up any muscle she might have lost during her confinement. She started to run each day and occasionally he found her kick boxing one of the X-ray dummies in the training room with Texas or one of the officers coaching her.

"Commander," he says as he approaches her. She slows the machine and then her pace until they both stop.

"Central," she says grabbing her towel slightly out of breath. "Have I told you how much I hate this thing?"

"Several times," he says chuckling.

"What can I do for you?" She asks glancing at Zhang as he counts off lifts for Garcia.

Bradford hands her the datapad containing the list of strikes, "The ranked list of mission sites you requested along with the squad recommendations." She took it climbing off the treadmill. He watches her as she skims the list. She has that same flush coloring she got after they made love, he thinks. When she got to the third one down on the list she looks up.

"Lance Creek? - is this the same…"

"Yes, Banks noticed it and brought it to my attention," he replies.

She hangs the towel over her shoulder and picks up her bottle of water. "Two days from now? You want Delta and Gamma to hit two sites earlier that day and then Crawley's team to regroup that night for this?"

"It's a new moon. We'll have the cover of darkness and Banks believes the local resistance leader can supply us with a little diversion." Central explains. "Should pull away some of the hostiles and give us breathing room. The bonus is the site is listed on both intels."

"Alright -but two strikes that morning and then this?" She doesn't like the idea of putting all their eggs in one basket like this.

"I'm confident they can do it. If Delta suffers any injuries during the day we'll backfill with Gamma."

He has an answer for everything today she thinks. She looks down at the list again it cites a six team squad. "Who are the additions to Delta? Have you spoken to Crawley yet?"

"No, I scheduled a briefing with the captains later today to discuss, but Banks recommended Najjar. She's transitioned under Crawley well and her medical knowledge will be useful if we are walking into what we think we are."

Looking down again she sees the last member of the team listed:  
 _Central Officer John Bradford_

She is about to say something and then stops, looking up at him. She glances over at Zhang and Garcia again. He sees her jaw muscles tighten. Stepping forward towards the two soldiers she says sharply, "Gentlemen - can we have the room?"

Zhang looks up at her and nods, "Yes Commander." Garcia lifts the bar back into place and grabs his towel and water, and then the two men are out the door. Central is a bit shocked by the tone she took with them and by the fact that this discussion is going take place here and not in her quarters.

As she watches the two men leave he sees her straighten her posture. It's clear that she is keeping her rank for this conversation. "Is this a recommendation or are you not looking for my approval this time Central?" She says just as sharply as she dismissed the troops from the room.

"It's a recommendation, Commander." He tells her.

"And you think it's advisable for me to let my CO put boots down for such a heavily guarded installation?"

"Yes, I do," he tells her. "Not to be insolent, but it's no different than a Commander taking a Skyranger without letting her CO know."

She can't argue with him. Turning away she places the bottle of water down on the bench, "Delta Squad can do this. You would serve them better running the op."

"No, you'll run it," he says to her. She looks at him. Her look tells him that this is the last thing she's going to do. "You will," he says simply.

She takes a deep breath, "No."

"Yes, you will," he says as he starts to walk over to her. She steps away from him.

"You're the tactical, I'm - hell, I don't know what I am anymore," she says, unexpectedly shaken by this.

"You're the Commander."

"Stop that!" She snaps, putting her hand up at him. Turning away she slowly lowers it dropping them into silence. Bradford knew she wasn't going to take to the idea, but he wants to do this for her. Whatever is in that facility has to do with what they did to her, it was too important to let just anyone go. "This is your final recommendation?" She asks.

"Yes."

When she speaks again she sounds slightly defeated, "briefing time?"

"1600, Commander."

She moves to face him, but doesn't look at him. Crossing her arms in front of her chest he can see her defensive posture. "Alright - dismissed." He stands still for a moment hoping she will look up at him. She doesn't. He straightens and excuses himself, knowing she needs time to come to grips with this.

The Commander stands still for a moment before she walks over to one of the freestanding alien punching bags. Staring at it, she tries to think things through, but she can't. She's upset - angry even. Focusing on that, she punches the form in the chest with her right fist, then her left, another at the face and then a kick to the side. She keeps at it, as she hears the door behind her open.

Zhang walks in and sees the Commander taking shot after shot at the alien dummy. Each strike a little harder, adding a bit more force. The armature is taking quite a beating. He slowly walks around her, being sure to stay out of the reach of her kicks. When he finally makes it over to the wall, she sees him. She stops, her body heaving from the workout.

"Few more?" He asks.

She smiles and he's not sure if the color in her cheeks is from embarrassment of being caught like this or the force of her punches. "No, I think I'm good," she says short of breath.

"If anyone deserves to punch one of these things, it's you Commander," he tells her. "Give it two more."

When the day was done, she returned to her quarters alone. That morning Bradford and her had discussed her coming to his quarters for the night, but something stopped her from making the trek down a deck. They meet with Crawley and Zhang, and talked to Harkin over the comm on the bridge, but when it comes time to crawl into bed she does do it alone-for the first time since they first slept together.


	34. Chapter 34

The Commander lays on what has become her side of the bed still in her clothes. She is annoyed with herself for behaving this way. Acting like such a girl - is what she tells herself, which only upsets her more. It is because of this, she gave him leave to go on the mission. She couldn't be the Commander and allow her emotions to prevent her from doing what was best for the op or the team. Yes, she doesn't think it was best. She had never disagreed with Central on his squad recommendations, nor his tactical advice. Starting now could be seen as her attempt to protect him.

Central had been known to have such moments of weakness where she was involved. Like after the security breach, when he was anxious not to have her out of his sight. He had said that was when he realized he was afraid he had lost her. Still that didn't mean there were actual feelings there - it could simply be his knight in shining armor complex, always needing to save her. They never discussed how they felt - well not really. They had both made it clear that there was an attraction between the two of them since the very beginning. Could it be that it had just carried over and that this was nothing more than a chance to have no past regrets?

Taking a deep breath she gets up and undresses. She doesn't know a lot about Bradford. They don't talk about their personal lives or past relationships - if there were any. She had never seen him with another woman -

As she walks into the bathroom to turn on the shower she remembers a few ambassadors came to tour XCom Headquarters. "Who was it again, "she says out loud to herself. "The Japanese, Brazilian and French-"

The French ambassador had brought his daughter along for the trip to America. She remembers she was in her twenties, a pretty little thing. At least that was what all the recruits at HQ were talking about. A very thin girl with long straight fine blonde hair which fell below her waist. She seemed pleasant enough, but bored with anything anyone had to say - well almost anyone. The Commander hadn't noticed how attractive she was until she saw the girl take Central's arm when she almost tripped on the tour of the hanger. She had also noticed his smile that day.

Hot water fills the bathroom with stream as she washes her hair. Thinking about it now she had seen him in his dress uniform once, at the dinner they hosted for their diplomatic guests. He had come to her quarters with the schedule for the following day as she was finishing getting ready. When she answered the door she thought he was taken aback slightly by the sight of her in a cocktail dress.

"Good evening Commander."

"Central," she said as she futzed with her earring as she backed up into the room.

"I thought you might like to have the talking points for tomorrow's demonstration before dinner this evening," he told her, presenting her with the datapad.

"Always thinking ahead Bradford, thank you." she said starting to turn away from him and then shifting awkwardly back to face him. She smiled nervously and her cheeks reddened a bit. "Uhm - Central, I need to ask a favor of you and it's not exactly -"

"Yes, Commander - what can I do to help?" He told her. She looked at him, thinking of his smile earlier that day with the French girl. He looked so handsome standing there in his dress uniform, all spit and polish.

She stepped towards him, took a deep breath and giggled nervously. In a soft conspiratorial voice she said, "I can't reach the zipper on the back of my dress. Can you zip me up?"

He smirked, "of course Commander. Turn around." She swept her hand underneath her hair pulling it to cascade over her shoulder as she turned.

"I thought I was going to have to call Mission to send one of the female recruits over," she rambled on suddenly feeling nervous with him.

It's a moment before she felt his hand grasp the zipper which was just above the small of her back. She felt his other hand brace against her holding the fabric to her body. She closed her eyes for a moment imagining him leaning in and kissing her just at the top of her spine. Feeling his lips would have sent a shiver through her she thought. He would slip his hands around her waist and pull her against him as he placed small kisses down her neck. Her fantasies crashed down around as he slowly zipped her up into the dress. She let out a little sigh and then wondered if he noticed her black lace bra.

"Thank you Central." She said as she turned. She could see a little color in his cheeks and she's positive that he had noticed. She smiled at him, presenting herself for his inspection. "So, how do I look? Would you fund us for a year?" She said and then she shook her head, "don't answer that." She took a deep breath, "I feel like an over-educated harlot, hoping for an international sugar daddy. This was not part of the job description." He smiled and gave her a slight chuckle. "Oh - you find this funny?"

"No, Commander. I don't. You'll do fine this evening. They'll hang on word you say and we'll have a new fleet of interceptors by the end of the month," he told her. She wanted to kiss him for saying it. Hell she thought about kissing him even without the vote of confidence. "And may I say you look - lovely." He added and she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Thank you Central. You clean up well yourself," she said pushing her hair back over her shoulder. "Now, where are those talking points?"

He offered her his arm as they left the room, escorting her down to the officer's dining room - which was really just a smaller mess hall that never got used. When they entered the room she was pulled away from him by her duties. While she discussed funding and made promises to the men who held the purse strings she watched him from afar.

She remembers how the French girl sought him out in the sea of uniforms, shamelessly flirting with the CO. Not that Bradford seemed to mind from what Commander saw. She even managed to end up next to him at dinner, when the Commander knew very well her place card had been put at the other end of the table.

At the end of the evening the Commander found herself standing for a brief moment alone, watching them as she sipped her drink. She heard Vahlen sharing with Shen a conversation she had just had with the Japanese ambassador as they approached her. "Commander," Shen said as he looked in the direction the Commander was staring in. "It appears everyone is enjoying themselves."

She turned her attention to him, "I believe you are correct Doctor."

"It would seem you have captured the Japanese Ambassador's support Commander. He was quite impressed with the discussion you had with him during dinner regarding the MELD projects," Vahlen told her. "And it would appear Central is working on the French contingency."

Shen saw the Commander stiffen at this before smiling politely saying, "Everyone has a role to play, Doctor."

"Absolutely Commander. I believe Ambassador Santos was looking for a tour of the labs. If you'll excuse me I'll see if I can do my part." She said as she turned to leave them.

"Hopefully she doesn't put him in the Alien containment chamber," the Commander muttered into her glass as she took another sip.

"We can only hope she will use her better judgment before attempting that," Shen said with a laugh. He could see the Commander watching Central again. "Is everything alright Commander?"

She turned back to him with that fake smile drawn across her lips, "Quite fine, just a bit _done_ with our visitors. I'd like to get back to work and not play hostess." Shen's attention was drawn behind her, as he greeted someone with a smile. She turned to see Central standing before them. Shen saw her smile changed, it became more genuine he thought.

"Doctor. Commander." He greeted them. "New fleet of interceptors yet?" Central asked her with a large grin on his lips.

She gave him a small smirk, "It would appear that the Japanese are on board and Doctor Vahlen is possibly scaring the money out of the Brazilians as we speak. So, I guess it's the French we need to secure still." She told him. He started to respond when suddenly his vivacious companion slipped up beside him, sliding her arm around his.

"John, can you show me - what do they call it? Where they keep the aliens?" She said in a thick accent. Shen noticed that the CO became uncomfortable at the mention of his first name, while the Commander's fake smile quickly made another appearance.

"You are in luck my dear," Shen said stepping forward. "Doctor Vahlen is giving Ambassador Santos a tour as we speak. It would be my pleasure to take you down to the lab to join them." He presented the girl his arm and she took it reluctantly looking at the young officer to intervene. Shen could see the Commander perk up at his suggestion as he escorted the girl away.

"Don't worry you're in safe hands," she told her. "You have the engineer who designed the structure and the Doctor who - well uses it, to explain it all."

They watched them go and then Central turned back to her. "John, huh?" She said, mimicking the girl's accent with a tilt of her head.

He blushed a little and then shrugged, "Civilians." Central Officer Bradford blushing now that is something new she thought.

"Ahh - We know how they can be," she told him smiling. "Looks like things are wrapping up here. I think I'll head back to my quarters and get out of these shoes."

He looked down at her feet and then back up at her, "Let me walk you back, Commander." He offered. She swore he let his gaze caress her bare legs before looking her in the eye again.

"Sure you don't want to catch up with Shen?" She asked him. She knew it was childish and she truly had no right to, but she prayed he said no. He could have ended his evening with the French girl in his arms or in his bunk if he left now. She couldn't blame him. She only wished it could have been her.

He looked at her and without hesitation gave her his arm, "No, Commander. I'm fine right here."

Twenty years later she lays in bed, hair wet, wrapped in a towel; she thinks about how she felt about him then and how she feels about him now. Their relationship is complicated by their roles - their duties. Over the past few weeks she has told herself that she couldn't let herself - she hated to even think of the phrase - fall in love with him. It could only mean hurt later. She already relied on him for so much.

When the Commander was merely Margaret Curtis she let herself really fall once. It wasn't a childish infatuation; in fact she was positive it was the real thing. They had been introduced at work and she should have known better than to fall for a special agent. Still the heart wants what the heart wants. She hated that phrase. They spent two years together and while that four letter word was never uttered she was sure he felt it too.

The end came suddenly and from nowhere. He relocated and there was never a discussion of her joining him. It was only then it was made clear that whatever feelings were there were one way. It left her jaded and she threw herself into work, taking an assignment on a new project called XCom.

She didn't think it was possible for Bradford to love her. He wants to save her. He wants her forgiveness. He wants that young brunette from twenty years ago. Curling up in bed she tries to think about anything but Central Officer John Bradford and yet it hurts to do anything else.


	35. Chapter 35

While most of the crew of the Avenger sleeps, the bridge steers the roaming commander center to Resistance HQ. The stop had been coordinated at the direction of the Spokesman. He had found them additional support staff for both Engineering and Research. The stop also allows the crew a safe haven while they prepare for the following days scheduled operations.

For Bradford it means his morning run is not on a treadmill, but rather in the fresh air of New England. It had been a sleepless night for the CO and when he finally decided enough was enough he checked in with Banks on the bridge and geared up for his run. Being out of the safe confines of the Avenger and headquarters meant being prepared for anything. He checks his sidearm, loading a full clip and sliding a spare into his tactical harness. Always thinking ahead he grabs a backup .45 which he straps to his leg before leaving his quarters for a five mile run through the forest trails of Western Massachusetts. It was not a surprise that resistance headquarters established itself in the birthplace of the American Revolution. The need to resist was deeply embedded in the roots of this region. Long before alien blood was shed on this ground many had died for the given rights to live free. The new freedom fighters had even taken to calling themselves the _Sons of Liberty._

The Commander had stayed away last night. When she had walked off the bridge, he knew he wouldn't be seeing her that evening. She hadn't looked at him before she left; in fact she hadn't looked at him since he told her she would be running Operation Golden Phoenix. She had been upset before, but this time it _was_ directed completely at him. Central had forced her hand by placing himself on the squad roster. Maybe if he had explained why he felt he needed to do this she would have understood, perhaps she would have been grateful, but as he left things unsaid between them she couldn't grasp his motives.

The fact is he left a lot of things unsaid between them. He knows how to touch her, to hold her, but he still doesn't feel he knows how to talk to her outside troop recruiting and deployment. In the beginning that was all they ever talked about, unless she was in what he had thought of as one of her playful moods. Initially he thought it was her way of mocking him. He had read her file. She had been recruited by the CIA when she was at Princeton. The way she dressed and carried herself, he thought she might be looking down at him and his military background. It didn't take long for him to figure out it was a facade. Her off the cuff questions were her way of slowing him down when she needed a moment and as they spent more time together he saw that she preferred the comfort of a t-shirt, yoga pants and bare feet to her suits and heels. He likes seeing her in both.

The Commander had treated Central as her equal from the very first day, often breaking protocol and sharing information which was in fact for her eyes only. Each time he would protest, trying to make her see that there were reasons for such safeguards. She would listen politely and then ask if he was honestly planning on selling the information to EXALT or if they could move on.

When he reaches his two and a half mile mark, he stops for a moment looking out at the remains of what seems to be an old theme park. The decrepit track of a train ride and booths scatter the ground below his vantage point. Standing there he thinks about his conversation with her after her little excursions off ship. She had told him how nice it was to stand outside and feel the sunshine on her face. It never occurred to him that she had been locked away for so long even before abduction. HQ had been its own prison for her. After Ravel's accident the council wouldn't leave anything to chance, so the Commander was grounded to headquarters until a time they deemed it safe. Bradford would have liked to have given her that. She took such pleasure in the little things nowadays, like when she ate the apple. For her it hadn't been actually twenty years and yet it was like the first time. Being with her he doesn't feel the way he looks or how he thinks of himself - old. All of that has to do with her. She makes him feel alive.

As he starts to make his way back he wonders if what they had started has already come to an end. Central has been her only link to the past - outside of the Spokesman of course. Perhaps she has clung to him for that reason since she first woke thinking that was her only way to survive.

He now knows that there has always been something between them and it hasn't been the lopsided pinings of a lonesome soldier. She told him she longed for him as she pulled him to his bed. Still he can't completely believe she would want the likes of him. It harbors back to how he thought of her in the early days.

At XCom Headquarters they saw their share of diplomatic visitors and VIPs. Along with dignitaries came their aides, support staff and often families, all feeling they deserved the same formalities and courtesies as their diplomatic familiars. It was his duty as Central Officer to shield her from such distractions when possible. He had never thought as himself as her protector until after the security breach at HQ. In fact even then he knew she could take care of herself. She had managed to fend off Hansom long enough for the CO to reach her in all the confusion. That was no small feat. Until he lost her that day in mission there had been one other time he had come to her aid.

After the breach, several U.S. Senators insisted on touring the facility. Even with the increased security measures and alien activity they were seeing it was impossible for the Commander to refuse such a request. She was trying to maintain a fine balance between getting the job done and having them shut off their lights. The Senators could be the difference between them seeing the funding they were previously promised and the U.S. Government insisting they be removed from American soil.

The group included the senior Senator from California who was up for re-election that year and his aide, a Marc Brody. During the visit briefing, Central had noticed the Commander seemed to be taken aback by the name. It made him take a closer look at Mr. Brody. The CO found that he had been stationed out of the same CIA office as her for a period. Perhaps they had known one another he surmised.

The visit was short enough to allow the XCom staff to forego the formality of a formal dinner, still there were tours and observation of tactical maneuvers. At the end of the first evening they hosted an informal cocktail hour after dinner was served in the mess hall. The Commander had decided that she would allow as little disruption to their focus as possible, which meant that the senators could eat among the troops and staff if they insisted on making an appearance. Along with the Commander, senior staff and several officers were to be in attendance.

Earlier in the day he had been in Mission when the Commander had come through escorting the group. He hadn't been able to meet them with her on the landing pad, due to a scheduled op that morning. The Commander introduced the CO to their guests and Central quickly picked out Brody from the group. He watched him as she spoke. He could see his eyes looking her up and down. There was something about him he instantly didn't like, though he couldn't exactly place what it was. He decided to hand off Mission and follow the group. Bradford hung back letting her expel her wealth of knowledge about the facility, personnel and continuous victories they had over the alien invaders. Every so often he would catch her eye and he would give her a nod of encouragement, even though he knew she needed nothing of the sort. In return she would give him a soft smile back, almost as if she was holding back a private joke between the two of them.

Following one such exchange when he was standing close to Brody, the aide turned to give him a slight grin. "Something's never change," he said softly under his breath.

Bradford looked at him, "Excuse me?" Brody didn't respond only smirked and moved on with the group.

The cocktail hour had been arranged in one of the empty single quarters, to allow for a more comfortable atmosphere for the small group in attendance. In fact it was the quarters that the Commander kept insisting Central take as his own. He had refused stating that the living quarters kept him in touch with the moral of the squads. The CO arrived at the Commander's quarters five minutes before she was scheduled to appear. He pressed the chime to her door just as she was opening it. "Central?" she said a little less surprised than he would have anticipated. Maybe he was becoming too predictable.

"Commander, I did a final check in Mission and I thought I might walk down with you." He told her. She seemed pleased by the offer as she stepped into the corridor. She was dressed in a simple navy skirt and white blouse, with her hair swept up in a loose bun. Her perfume lingered in the air as she passed him to step onto the lift. "How do you feel the visit is going?"

The corners of her lips turned down slightly at his question. "Hard to say. If we spent half as much time appeasing our individual masters as we did fighting the alien forces we would be celebrating V-PE Day by now." Central understood the Commander's frustration. She had expressed it many times during these types of events. "Let's just get through tonight and tomorrow - then we can get back to business." She told him with a smile.

Shen and Vahlen made their rounds discussing with the Senators the importance of their work and how each project worked into the overall landscape in the battle against the aliens. While the Commander and Central answered to concerns about the security of HQ and the incident that had happened. Over the course of the evening he even saw her chatting with Brody briefly.

The looked like a couple Bradford thought. He was what the CO thought of as her style - finely dressed, educated and well spoken. There was a familiarity between them, something that you developed over time. He had thought they had started to show signs of it, but not like this. It could never be like this Central thought, not with her being the Commander and him her CO. Brody would lean in further than might be considered appropriate for a stranger. It made Central believe more they had known one another back in Maryland. In spite of all this he thought the Commander was attempting to discourage Brody's attentions. He had come to recognize the sugary sweet smile she would give visitors when she was all but tolerating them. Then again it could just be her mindset. To her this was not a social engagement, but work. If that was the way she was thinking, then she wouldn't want to be sidetracked even by a pleasant trip down memory lane with an old friend.

Alcohol at HQ was limited to events, such as this and the barracks lounge. This did not mean there were no incidents to contend with from time to time, but they were kept to a minimum. There may have been consequences under Commander Ravel for such things, but it was completely not tolerated under the Commander. To be assigned to XCom was a privilege and anyone who wore the uniform or donned the insignia knew that. Any altercation could mean dismissal. During functions, the staff indulge slightly and Bradford even noticed the Commander did as well.

With an early operation and still a list of preparation to oversee, the Commander excused herself from her guests to head back to her quarters. Central watched her as she gave her leave and noticed that just after she stepped out Brody quietly did as well. As he chatted with Dr. Shen he felt his body involuntarily jerk forward as he watched the aide leave. The Doctor asked if everything was alright. "I just remembered I need to check with Mission about tomorrow's op." Bradford says stepping away, "  
If you'll excuse me."

Central made his way into the empty corridor and headed for the lift at the opposite end knowing that she would have used the other. It would mean a slightly longer walk, but he would arrive at her quarters shortly after she did. He didn't actually know if Brody was with her, but could assume since he was nowhere in sight.

As he stepped off the lift he felt he was crossing a line, he didn't know how to step back from. Still he couldn't stop himself. Something about this guy didn't feel right. Central made his way past Mission down to the Commander's quarters. Passing one of the MC staff he asked them for their data pad. The recruit didn't give the request a second thought, only handed it over and continued on to their previous destination. If he was going to make a fool out of himself he was going to at least attempt to make it look good.

Walking up to her door he stood quietly, trying to listen. "What _are_ you doing John?" He asked himself as he stood there. He had a drink or two at the event; it was possibly making him a bit paranoid. He could hear chatter behind the large metal doors. It was conceivable that she was on the comm with Mission or perhaps the Spokesman he told himself as he forced himself to turn away. Brody probably headed back to the guest quarters or even to the event. There was nothing to worry about he tried to reassure himself.

It was then that he heard a bang and she raised her voice on the other side of the door. He stepped back quickly to the door and hit the chime. There was silence. "Commander?" He said loudly and hit the chime again - still nothing. In his head he heard his father's grizzly voice, "are you waiting for an invitation boy?"

That was all he needed. He stepped forward and the door opened. As he entered he saw Brody had her backed up against the bookcase. There was a picture frame which had fallen and laid broken on the floor next to them. That must have been to clatter he heard. The aide stepped back when he saw the soldier enter the room, flashing him a slight grin. Bradford felt his anger rise at the sight of it and it only intensified when he sees the Commander holding her wrist. He kept himself in check, trying to remember his place. "Commander, is everything alright?" He asked as he placed the data pad on the table next to the entryway.

She opened her mouth to speak but Brody cut her off. "Everything is just fine - what is it Bradford?" He said and he glanced at the Commander. "Maggie and I go way back. The frame just fell off the shelf. It was completely my fault really."

Central looked to the Commander. "Its fine Central," she told him before turning to Brody. "Brody I think I should call it a night. I have a few things to wrap up for tomorrow." He saw she was still holding her wrist as she spoke.

The guest looked at her, "Oh come on we haven't had a chance to finish catching up." He said as he reached out for her arm. Bradford saw the Commander try to step out of his reach. That was it for him. The CO shot forward and grabbed him by his upper arm.

"Sir, I believe the Commander is done," he said firmly.

Brody looked at the soldier for a moment before saying. "Oh I see - I didn't mean to -," he tried to shake off Central's hold on him. Bradford stood firm tightening it just a little bit.

"Marc, you don't know what you're talking about. You've had too much to drink. Just say goodnight." She told him, before turning to the CO. "Central." She said and he let go of the aide at her request.

"I remember a time that you wouldn't give fatigue the time of day. Guess you _have_ changed Maggie," he said turning to go. As he passed Bradford he lowered his voice and spoke to him in the same tone he used earlier that day, "A bit of advice - she likes it…" He didn't let him finish - moving stepping forward he punched him in the abdomen, knocking the wind from him. It was something he remembered his father doing once. If James Bradford taught his son anything it was how to fight. He told him never go for the face unless it was completely necessary. For whatever reason John chose that moment to listen to those words of wisdom.

As Brody doubled over the Commander grabbed Central with her good hand, she gave him a disapproving look and he immediately stood down. When the aide recovered from the strike she told him once again to leave, but before he could retreat. "Marc," she called to him as he reached the door. "Let me make it very clear that if Senator Lowe wavers on his decision to vote to increase our funding or if any action is taken against Bradford, he will learn about what happened here tonight." She grasped her wrist gingerly to remind him that there was evidence of the matter. He nodded and left without a word.

Holding her wrist she walked over and sat down in one of the leather chairs that had been a holdover from Ravel. Bradford silently went into her bathroom and returned with the standard issue first aid kit. He pulled the ice pack from it and squeezed it hard to activate it. He slowly reached out to her. She looked at him and gave him her arm. As he touched it she winced in pain. "You should have Valhen look at this," he told her.

She took the ice pack from him and placed it on her arm, "I'll be fine. I believe the Doctor has more pressing matters than my stupidity."

He gave her a look of concern, "Commander…"

"Please don't look at me like that, Central." She told him. Leaning back she looked over at him again. "He…"

Bradford stood up quickly, "Commander you don't have to -"

"Explain? That look tells me it seems I do - otherwise I'm going to feel even worse in the morning if you think less of me." She said and she had him take a seat. Sitting across from her the young officer looked at her. Her hair which she had been up had fallen down and hung twisted on her shoulders. Wisps of hair fell around her face. He had the urge to brush them aside for her. He would have liked that, to feel how soft it was once again. "If you haven't guessed we knew one another - in fact we were together for two years." She gave him a weak smile. "We haven't seen one another in like - four I think it is." He saw her wrinkle her brow thinking of the time that had gone by. "He asked to walk me back so we could catch up." She was not paying attention to the ice pack on her wrist. He slipped off the chair and squatted beside her taking the pack from her and putting it carefully back in place. She smiled at him looking up at her. "Central, nothing like this ever happened before. Please don't think I was ever someone's punching bag. He was drunk and didn't seem to understand that we were not going to pick up where we left off." It never occurred to him that it had happened before - that she would allow someone to hurt her. He had known women like that all his life - in fact his Mother had been one. He could never see her that way.

"I guess I'm glad that I had to bring you the operational updates when I did," Bradford told her. He moved the hand that held her wrist and she closed her eyes in pain for a moment. "Sorry Commander."

"It's alright. But you didn't really bring me updates did you?" She asked him. Looking at her he knew he can't lie to her. She always saw through him.

"Not exactly," he said grinning.

She laughed at this. "Well, I'm grateful that you didn't exactly have updates for me just now." She told him. "As for your actions this evening -"

He looked her in the eye, "I take full responsibility for my behavior this…"

"Hold up there - I was going to tell you that we would keep that between you, me and Brody's solar plexus." She said giving him a smile.

"I don't want special treatment Commander." No - that wasn't what he wanted. What he wanted just then was to kiss her. It had been so long since he had kissed a woman he wanted this so much. With her arrival at HQ he had found himself looking around less. The truth was he hadn't noticed anyone else since she had walked into his life. Even the silly French girl the crew teased him about hadn't turned his head. He had been polite and charming, but that was all in the line of duty. He turned her away in the hall that night after her tour with Shen. Later he had heard she cozied up to Captain Shepard. When he had said to the Commander that night that he was fine right there it was the closest he could come to telling her he wanted her. As he walked her back to her quarters that evening he wanted to take her inside and make love to her all night. He wanted that now too. Instead he reached for the first aid kit and took out an ace bandage to wrap her wrist, taking care to be gentle. His fingers caressing her skin as he worked carefully.

"Central, do you really think I'd be doing myself a favor by sending you to XCom Siberia?" She gave him a hardened look before smiling playfully. "Sadly I think you would enjoy that - a little discipline instead of me."

As Bradford steps onto the ramp of the Avenger he thinks about what Brody said about her not being interested in military types and what he was. The Commander and Central are very different, possibly too different to be anything more than what they were now. He knows that. The CO sees himself as simple where she is complicated. She has ambition, where he is content and then there is the reality of how far they were from one another now. He is an old man and she is still 38. Maybe he needs to realize that he is her past and she still has a future.


	36. Chapter 36

_Hello!_

 _I'll make this short since this is a bit of a long chapter. Thank you again for reading and if you feel inclined please leave me a review/comment to let me know how you're doing._

 _Enjoy!_

 _~Asukanerv002_

* * *

For two days the Commander has kept her distance from Central. There have been no glances, no longing looks or even playful little banter between the two of them. Everything has been to protocol. The crew has even started to feel the tension between the two, with the return of the gruffer CO.

While she has steered clear of being left alone with him, she has kept track of his whereabouts at all times. She is sure Lieutenant Petrak is starting to believe that she doesn't know how to use the actual comm system at this point with her constant check-ins for Central's location. She knew he had spent most of his day while they were at HQ with Crawley and Delta Squad. Reviewing the installation data and then on the firing range for a little target practice.

Most of her day is spent on the bridge alongside him, during Operations Glass Shard and Crying Monk. Both Delta and Gamma Squads had exceptional performances which meant there was no reason to backfill for Golden Phoenix that evening. The drop was scheduled for 2200 hours, lift off at 2130.

The Commander makes her way down to Engineering to discuss with Shen some of Tygan's recent requests. It is something she would normally leave until morning, but it is a distraction from her current nerves. On her walk she runs into Crawley and Texas who are heading to the mess for something to eat.

"Good Evening Commander," Crawley says in his crisp British accent, while Texas gives her his ceremonial Ma'am. Both soldiers seem in good spirits after the days maneuvers. The gunner is overly anxious for the festivities that evening; explaining to her that the resistance was aiming to put on a good show tonight.

"Gonna be like the Fourth of July Ma'am, just need a couple of brewskis and we could kick back and watch the rockets." She can't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "007 might even like to join in." He says turning to the officer. "No hard feeling about losing that one, eh?" The Captain looks less amused by his colorful companion's assessment of the evening's upcoming events than the redcoats losing to the rebels of the country he calls home just now.

"Please don't let me keep you Captain," she tells the officer as she asks if she can speak with Texas for a moment. The Commander doesn't know exactly what she is going to ask the Lieutenant, but she knows she is standing extremely close to the breech.

"Need a little target practice, Commander?" He asks as the Captain steps out of earshot. "Hate to say I don't think I have the time today. Boss has us pretty busy - balls to the wall, if you know what I mean." He gives her a sheepish grin.

She nods in agreement, "Probably would have been a good idea today, but I can see what you mean about the time table."

"Should have joined us yesterday with the CO," he says. "I know he's a bridge man, but he's solid, Ma'am. I wish he was around more often. You need to see him swing that blade. Damn, I swear he almost took off 007's head in sparring. For an old guy he is seriously bad-ASS!" He says giving a loud hearty laugh.

"Texas, you do realize I'm two years older than Central?" She asks him.

"Well, Commander may I say that the CO certainly got the short end of that stick." He says politely.

She smiles. Perhaps that is all she needs to hear-that Central will be okay. She has never been around when he has had to put boots down; to her he has always been a bridge man as Texas called him. "Thank you Lieutenant. Why don't you go catch up with Crawley and get some grub."

"Yes, Ma'am - and you're welcome, though hell if I know what I did." She watches him head off and then looks at her watch. There is still a couple of hours before the squad would assemble in the hanger. She knows Bradford is in his quarters at last check. She can go and put things right between them, but what did that mean? The Commander didn't know herself and she didn't want to disturb any mental preparation he was going through. She has been around troops long enough to know that you didn't mess with that kind of mojo.

While her conversation with Texas had calmed her she still didn't eat anything for dinner before heading to the bridge. The Commander would be running the op with Lieutenant Banks and Captain Zhang as her tactical support. Central made his feelings clear that this was overkill pure and simple - only he didn't say it himself. He gives Banks the pleasure of telling the Commander, while he steps on to the Skyranger

As Firebrand lifts off the Avenger, Bradford feels the familiar shake of the aircraft through his body. There is an exhilaration stepping on a bird for a mission, he can feel it in his blood as he sits there. He looks down at the cargo hold to the team. He is in the last jump seat across from Najjar. The hull is devoid of any of the usual Delta squad chatter and trash talk this evening. He would have welcomed Texas's idle banter with his teammates, but he knows the quiet is partly due to his presence on the mission. The noise would have kept him grounded in the moment and limit him from thinking about the Commander.

Bradford had little to worry about on this run. Operation Golden Phoenix would be led by Captain Crawley this evening. While Central is the senior officer on board, he insists that Crawley take point on the mission. Delta is his team and regardless of rank he knows the squad better than anyone.

He lets his mind wander to the bridge. A large part of him is happy to be here, but then again it's because he's here things have become strained between him and the Commander. The last two days have been difficult to say the least. Working side by side in silence or only with polite courtesies is wearing on him. It's something he knows he will have to deal with when he gets back, whether he likes the outcome or not.

Banks runs a final comm check on Firebrand's approach to the dropsite and then the Commander's voice comes down the line loud and clear. "Captain, local resistance is in place. Once you hit the outer perimeter of the creek they will detonate the charges on Avenger's mark." Bradford listens to her voice, thinking how she must look standing on the bridge. He last saw her heading to the hangar after Operation Crying Monk. He hadn't accompanied her to greet Gamma on their return. They hadn't stolen a moment in the lift like they had so often been known to do. He missed her body pressing him against the cold metal of the wall.

Crawley acknowledges.

Central thinks about the last time he put boots down, it was for Operation High Tower. He hadn't been with Gate Crasher when they dropped in, but he had been on the ground. He had supplied their diversion that night, before joining them at the facility. He was the only one that would have known if the intel was any good. He hopes tonight his instincts serve him just as well.

Once on the ground he knows every inch of the terrain. Harken and his people have seen to that. They supplied detailed maps and photographs of the area leading up the Creek. It allows Delta to move quickly from the drop zone to the tree line. The team sits at the edge of a small clearing just in the shadows. From there they can see the soft glow of the red perimeter barricades that line the facility. The run from their position to cover is nothing to worry about with no moon light from above, they will be in complete darkness. The Captain relays their location to the Avenger and the team waits for confirmation of Harken's diversion. It doesn't take long. There is a loud explosion to the west of their position. They can see the sky light up over the trees in that direction. "Damn fine work!" Texas says over the comm as they crouch watching the lights.

Central watches the building carefully. There is no movement. Maybe ADVENT was wise to Harken's ruse. He starts to worry when they see their first signs of activity. Several troopers and officers race from the building to vehicles that line the road leading up to the Creek. From his count it pulls about a dozen bodies away; which makes him wonder just what they are keeping in there that they can send that amount of troops and still keep the location locked down.

The team moves quickly across the field. As they do, Crawley points out the two turrets located on the upper two levels of the facility. They would remain idle as long as they stayed out of range. The one to the left will need to be dealt with before an attempt can be made on the door, but that isn't the first thing they have to deal with.

To the left of the door the troopers had exited they can see the distinct glow of a CODEX. It's flickering image casts light on two larger figures looming nearby. "Mutons." Hack whispers, "Ugh."

"No time for love - Digital or otherwise," Texas tells him.

"Dude - you're just sick!"

"Gentlemen - let's keep the comm somewhat clear tonight," the Commander tells them. Bradford can't help but smile. Banks is going to have his hands full on the bridge tonight if she is starting out this way.

Crawley takes his time moving the team into position. Group too close together and the CODEX can trap them in that vortex thing they had seen before; disabling their weapons and leaving them sitting ducks for the Mutons. The Captain lets the team know that High Castle will take the first shot at the CODEX, revealing their position. If she isn't able to take down the creature with one shot, he reminds them that it will split and leave them with an additional target.

The Commander stands beside Banks and Zhang watching the monitors. "Remember to watch your flanks, that thing can teleport anywhere," she says to the team. The monitors before her show each of the six body cams and the vitals of each squad member. She makes a conscious effort not to focus on the names, but rather take in the bigger picture. She can see the sharpshooter moving her rifle into position. The round pierces the Alien and that recognizable high pitched screech is heard over the comm. It flashes and seems to dissipate and then the light strengthens.

"Nein!" High Castle says bitterly over the comm and then there is a flash seen to the right of one of the soldier's body cams. Zhang points to the second screen, it's Bradford's.

The cloned CODEX materializes between him and Hack. Central seems to move before the shape takes full form next to him. Pulling his Fusion Blade from his back he lashes across the beam of light through what appears to be the creature's torso. Again the squad hears the scream before the being disappears from view, leaving a faint twinkling glow by Central's boots.

The Commander realizes she has stopped breathing in that moment. She glances to the two officers by her side and slowly exhales as Bradford reports the kill and resets for engagement. She hears Texas bellow, "What did I tell ya Commander - BAD-ASS!" The Commander smiles as her tactical advisors look at her laughing.

Crawley doesn't stand on ceremony and takes down the original CODEX, leaving another metal brain in his wake. When the Texan gets over his awe of the CO, he decides to show off a little taking to shredding one of the Muton's armor. While his overwhelming fire power does wound the beast, the plating holds. "Why don't we have that stuff?" He complains as he readjusts his aim. Hack snickers as he and Najjar concentrate their efforts on the second alien causing it to fall to one knee. The creature still manages to remain upright through the simultaneous assault.

Both Mutons struggle slightly to focus their weapons on the squad. The second manages to fire off a round in Hack's direction, which goes wild and ricochets off the building. Crawley reloads the chamber of his shotgun and aims, shooting the knee out from under the muton before it takes a second shot. The other moves for cover, rather than engaging them; he hunkers down waiting for their movement, in hopes of catching one of them out.

High Castle has been waiting for the quiet in the storm, lets the alien settle in before firing a single round into his head. "Boom!" She says in her dry tone. The squad can hear the smile on her lips.

"Damn High Castle you are... bÖse (evil)!" Texas says mutilating the German word he has learned.

"Let's get moving people. I think we would all like this day to end." The Commander tells them, but leaves off she would also like them all back on the Avenger safe and sound - most of all Central. "Remember that turret."

She doesn't actually get to finish the second part of her sentence before the American gunner sets his stance and leans back raising his cannon up to destroy the mechanized weapon. The bridge watches as sparks rain down on the squad from above. "Done. Commander."

With the path to the door clear, they approach. "Entering the facility Avenger," Crawley reports. Hack opens the door on the Captain's nod. Before the doors are fully open they see movement. A third Muton rushes towards the opening.

"They're growing these things like weeds," Texas tells the crew as Hack opens fire on the lumbering beast. The heaving muscular figure stops, standing over the crouching specialist. He looks like a small child next to it.

"Hey!" He says looking up and speaking to the ugly monster before glancing at his teammates. "Little help here?" There is a sound behind the creature and it turns its body to look in that direction since it's not capable of simply turning its head. Central steps up just inside the doorway and fires at the creature dropping it to the floor. Hack rushes to get out of the way of hundreds of pounds of smelly Muton falling towards him. Looking up from the ground at the CO, he says, "Thanks Sir."

"Incoming!" Najjar yells. Bradford turns to see a Lancer who has started to approach from the left. She fires striking him, but only grazes him. Pulling out his tazing lance he strikes the tall blonde gunner in the kidneys. Texas' body shakes as the voltage hits him. Quickly High Castle comes to his aid, pulling her pistol from her holster. She steps up to the Lancer placing it to his head and fires. There is silence except for the chattering of the gunner's teeth.

Najjar goes to check him, but he waves her off. "That was nothing Doc! Had worse wiring my Ma's house."

The Commander shakes her head and opens the comm link, "Scans show a strong energy source just up ahead.

The readings are coming from a locked room. Sargent Pak slips to the front of the line with 7-ZRK-7 and sets to work. The lock wasn't very complicated and begins to wonder why they even bothered at all when the second lock drops on the door.

"You trying to get that CODEX-Chick's number or are you openin' the damn door?" Texas asks from his cover.

Hack takes a moment to give him the finger and then opens his comm, "Avenger we have a secondary lock. Whatever is in there they don't want it opened." He reports.

Banks opens a comm to engineering asking Shen if she can remote into assist. "Sergeant, open your link to Avenger. The Chief will provide support," the Commander advises.

Shen's uplink to 7-ZRK-7 allows her simultaneous access to the system as Hack continues to make his failed attempts to bypass the safeguards. "I believe they are using a multiple verification process. Is there a scanning pad or something?" Shen asks.

"Yeah, but I was able to circumvent that in the first system," Pak tells her.

"I think we need to circle back to it. It looks like they're looking for an organic signature as well as a digital one Sergeant," she says.

"One of the guards?" Crawley asks.

"I don't think so. They wanted this thing locked up tight. Based off what I'm seeing we're looking at someone with specific DNA markers here or a high level authorization here."

"Let me just blow it!" Texas says getting antsy.

"Commander?" At this point Crawley doesn't know what course of action he should take. Allowing Texas to blast the door could damage whatever is on the other side, but the longer they stand here the more likely they'll have incoming.

Banks looks at the Commander. "Scans won't penetrate the walls, so we have no idea what is in there and where it's located in the room."

The Commander is trying to think this through. She agrees with Shen's assessment if they went to this much trouble, they wouldn't simply allow anyone the ability to drag a dead officer to the door for a reading. There was something in what the Chief said. Lance Creek was part of AVATAR in some way - as well as Project Lilith. If they were using DNA markers as a key…

She opens the comm, "Central?"

The CO turns his head to face Najjar's body cam. He looks into it as he places his hand against his ear. "Yes, Commander?"

She has a strong feeling she's going to be apologizing to him again. "Would you please?" He glances at the door and then back to camera. She sees him smirk at her. Damn him she thinks.

He understands immediately what she is asking, but doesn't believe for a moment that it will ever work. Walking up to the door he pulls off his glove and places his hand against the flat metal surface. The scanner lights up and then the door slowly opens. On Crawley's body cam she can see him shake his head in disbelief.

"We're in, Avenger," Pak reports in complete astonishment.

Central starts to move back to his original position to allow Crawley to peer into the room first. The Captain reaches back and stops him before he gets too far. They walk into the room together. It appears to be a lab. To the left is a large window which looks into another room. Inside they can see a bed, a desk and a chair. It's sparse, but livable. Perhaps for a scientist who was assigned here Central thinks. Crawley calls up Najjar, while the others set for overwatch.

As she enters the room, Central steps up to her. "Collect anything you can find - samples, files, anything." She nods and starts to look at the storage units on the right side of the room. "Hack, can you download any digital files?"

"Getting it done, Sir."

Crawley taps on the glass from the other room. "Two way mirror," he reports. Bradford frowns, which means it was for observation. But of what?

"Commander, there is a fake wall." Pak advises. Central turns in his direction. The sergeant points straight ahead to the wall in front of the CO. Bradford walks over to it and taps on it - there is a hollow sound to it.

"How do we open it?" The Commander asks.

"Looks like there is another panel - waist high just to the right of the seam in the wall," he tells Central.

Central walks up to the spot and places his hand about where Hack has described. He looks back and the specialist shakes his head. Placing his hand against the wall he sees the warm glowing light again and the wall slides aside to reveal a containment unit that looks like the one he found the Commander in. Reaching up he pulls the lever. The doors part. "Are you seeing this?" He asks the bridge. Before him is another statis suit, identical to the one they found the Commander and the one at the forge with one exception. This one is smaller - childlike. He feels his heart catch in his chest.

"Give me a second I can -" Hack begins and once again without thinking Bradford takes the butt of his rifle and breaks the glass just like he did with the Commander.

"Don't even bother, sergeant." Shen says as she hears the strike.

Bradford reaches up and lifts the small body out of the unit and places it on the floor. He bends down and carefully lifts it up and over his shoulder.

"I hear company!" Texas yells forward to them.

Crawley and Najjar converge on Central and the three nod that they are ready to move. Bradford mouths something to the Captain before moving to the door. "Fastest way to the roof?" The CO asks Pak. The Korean solider glances at his data pad and then disengages it, cutting to the left taking the squad to a back staircase to the second floor. High Castle and Hack take point, with Central and Najjar following close behind.

"Commander, we have an incoming drop team," Zhang reports. "They're looking at the very least three additional to the six Harken said took off from the Basin. He said he was able to slow a few more down."

She takes a deep breath, "You heard the man, boys and girls. We need you out of there." On the cameras she sees Crawley and Texas catch up to the squad. The Captain races to the ladder and climbs quickly. Opening the panel quietly he peers out onto the roof. Slipping over the edge and staying low he crouches behind a cooling unit. He makes a clicking sound and Hack comes through the opening, followed by the German. There is a sudden sound of movement across the roof. Crawley makes a hand signal on his body cam.

"Najjar - hold position. We have movement above," the Commander tells her and the medic stops her ascent. "Hack shift to your right. High Castle to the left." She tells them. They make the adjustments and she sees Hack raise three fingers up to his cam. "We got three."

"Avenger- we have movement inside," Central reports. Jackal climbs quietly back down and prepares for contact. With Najjar off the ladder, Central advises, "Crawley handing off the package to you." Bradford places the body between him and the ladder, hanging the arms over his he climbs. At the top he slips it gently out and lays it on the roof next to the Captain's feet. He then slides down the ladder and turns to face the oncoming hostiles. The Commander hears him say "overwatch."

Six possible incoming inside, the Commander thinks. In that tight space the squad could be taken out by a carefully placed…"Central, Najjar, Texas - discharge grenades. Take out those stairs. She tells them quickly. "Captain, set to engage on their mark."

Central saw what she was doing. It wasn't what he would have advised, but it would do in a pinch. He thought he could hear a bit of panic in her voice. Nothing anyone else would be able to detect. The three of them pull their pins and move back to the ladders as they toss them at the same time. They hear them clink down the stairs and a scream from an ADVENT Officer as they detonate.

Above them they hear gunfire break out. Texas rushes up the rungs to join the rest of Delta, not wanting to be left out. The bridge can see the hall filling with smoke from below. Central pushes Najjar to the ladder telling her to keep low. She crawls out crouching beside Crawley, pulling the package closer to cover.

"Evac flare," Crawley tells her and she pulls one from her hip. Activating it she tosses the flare on the other side of the hatch. As she does so she hears movement from below.

Central's camera is enveloped in smoke. They can hear him coughing on the line. The Commander opens the comm, "Central will you move your ass!" She tells him. As he starts to climb, they hear the distinct sound of a laser beam on his comm. Swinging his rifle around he fires into the smoke.

"FireBrand in 30 seconds," Banks advises. The squad can hear the sounds of the skyranger's engines as it comes over the tree line from the east. The three hostiles on the rooftop were down to one-a single officer under full cover. As their ride comes into view, High Castle fires off a lightning round from her pistol killing the ADVENT hostile as he peers up at the hovering ship.

There is a sudden sound of hydraulics as the remaining turret engages; firing a series of rounds at the skyranger. The pilot jerks the stick and pulls up circling wide.

"Sorry about that. Little housekeeping," Texas says as he shoots a rocket at the turret. While it severely damages the machine, it is still clearly operational.

"Crawley, Firebrand reports hostiles making their way up the north face of the building. We need that turret down now." The Commander says, still keeping an eye on Bradford's monitor. "And Captain, you're still a man down. Would you please retrieve my CO."

"Concentrated fire," Crawley orders as he moves to the hatch.

Bradford has moved back down the ladder when the gunfire erupts behind him. Taking cover around the hall corner he tries to control his coughing. Keeping quiet. He could hear footsteps approaching, positive there is only one from the sounds. He could hear the Commander in his ear telling Crawley to find him as the figure steps beside him. He swings his blade out slicing through the sectoid's upper torso. Bradford hears the shots above him again and then, "Sir?" Looking up he sees Crawley reaching down through the hatch offering him a hand up.

He moves for the ladder and climbs, grasping the Captain's arm. As he is pulled up into the fresh night air he breathes in deeply. "Skies are clear," the officer reports, "and all members accounted for, Commander."

Looking up they see FireBrand's lights and the ropes drop one by one. Central steps to Najjar and picks up the small stasis suit that lays before her as she gets to her feet.

Crawley makes sure his team and package are secure before lifting off himself. He can see the ADVENT troops stepping onto the roof as the skyranger pulls away. Texas hoists the Captain aboard as they clear the trees. "Lieutenant would you?" He says and the gunner gives him a broad smile as he blows the charges they set just before joining the others upstairs.


	37. Chapter 37

Hello! I am sorry I just realized that I didn't post a content warning on this chapter like I said I would. It contains mature themes and is a bit sexually graphic. Terribly sorry, was in a rush to post and didn't think about which chapter it was.

As always I hope you are continuing to enjoy the story and if you are willing please leave a comment to let me know how I'm doing.

Best regards,

Asukanerv002

* * *

When the skyranger lands the squad doesn't find the Commander on the flight deck, rather Lieutenant Banks, Captain Zhang and Doctor Tygan. Central carries the lifeless small body off the ship and places it on the gurney. The Doctor doesn't seem to be as eager as usual Bradford thinks. It might just be that the thought of there being an actual child in one of these things bothers him as much as it does the others. In flight he could see the squad looking at the body he held on his lap. Each of the team members had been there when the second suit was found, but this one seemed to make them all nervous in some way.

"Najjar, will you accompany the Doctor to research and hand off what you savaged?" The CO asks before turning to Hack, "and Pak have those files transferred as soon as possible." Both soldiers are quick to comply.

Central starts to pull off his armor as he turns to Banks. "The Commander?" He inquiries. Zhang directs one of his rookies to take the CO's gear.

"Her quarters, Sir. Incoming transmission from the Spokesman," Banks says. "I believe she is briefing him on your findings." Bradford nods and heads for the lift.

He knows she won't be waiting to welcome him home like a soldier from war. How could she? Still it would have been a nice homecoming to see her beautiful face when he walked off the ramp. There is a need to see her now, while he still has the adrenaline of engagement coursing through him.

When he reaches her quarters he hears her say come. She is sitting at her desk as he enters; she closes the comm behind her and turns to stand. "Commander," he says.

Seeing him standing there she feels like she is going to cry with relief. When he hadn't responded on the comm, she felt sick to her stomach. This is exactly why Ravel's XCom had rules and regulations. Even when Crawley confirmed all the team was accounted for she knew she wouldn't relax until she had him back on the Avenger safe.

"Central," she says, keeping a professional tone hoping her voice doesn't give her emotions away. "I was just briefing the Spokesman. He tells me there are already indications that our earlier strikes have sent waves through the ADVENT network." She turns and pulls up several transmissions he sent her.

Looking back at Bradford she can see an intense look in his eyes. He isn't focused on the transmission, but looking at her. She feels her mouth go dry as she tries to speak. Feeling his eyes looking her up and down. She wishes he would say something; when he doesn't she finally turns back towards the terminal unable to bear it any longer.

He is silent. Each word that falls from her lips builds his arousal. He knows what he is feeling is a combination of things - the adrenaline of the mission, their being apart and then the most powerful thing - his unending desire for her. Bradford slowly walks up to her. She feels him behind her, standing close as they listen to the recording of the ADVENT communication. There is the smell of smoke, mixed with his sweat. It permeates her nose. She finds her heartbeat quickening. Still as the transmission ends, he remains quiet.

She reaches for the controls and she feels his hand touch her. It sends a surge of energy through her. He grasps her forearm like that day he playfully kissed her to show her he could be flirtatious too. This time he slowly turns her around to face him. Reaching up he slips his hands into her hair, twisting his fingers into the silky long locks. He pulls her towards him, as he moves closer pinning her to the desk. She can feel his hardness. She's never felt him this - this solid she thinks. He has always been passionate when it has come to their love making, but now there is a raw energy to him. She realizes she is getting wet and he hasn't even kissed her.

He moves his mouth to hers. Kissing her roughly, unable to get enough of her. She lets her arms slip around his neck, her fingers feeling the short shaved hair at the back of his head and round his ears. She raises one of her legs rubbing it against his - he grasps it under the crook of her knee and yanks her closer to him. This shouldn't be what they are thinking about or doing she thinks, but suddenly there is nothing more important. It needs to happen and it needs to happen now.

She feels him reach up and pull open her blouse as he begins to ravage her neck. Buttons fall to the floor around them. He gropes her breast before pulling back the fabric of her bra. His fingers tweaking her nipples, making them stand to attention at his command. She rests her bottom on the edge of the desk letting her legs hook around him. He hears her moan softly in his ear as she nibbles the lobe. Her murmurs driving him mad.

Bradford pulls away from her and she is left confused for a moment. Her chest heaving trying to catch her breath. His look sets her on fire. He quickly pulls her off the desk and turns her around bending her at the waist over the workstation. Her chest and face flat against the cold metal surface.

She feels his hands pushing up her blouse as he bends over kissing the small of her back as his hands slide down the outside of her legs. He grips the hem of her skirt and slowly draws it up. Hiking it up to her waist. Her arousal heightens and she wants him desperately - feeling him take her, taking what he wants. He lets one of his hands slip down and his fingers trail up her thighs between her legs. He feels the wet fabric of her panties, rubbing it. She wiggles under his touch, whimpering. He has done this to her - she is dripping for him.

The Commander hears him hastily undoing his belt and pants. The fatigues rub against the back of her legs as he pushes them down making her knees weak. She feels him rub himself against her covered slit.

He sees her moving to get up and he places his hand on the small of her back pressing her down again. Pulling her soaked panties aside he places the tip of his penis just at her entrance. She attempts to rock back to get what she desires. He places slightly more pressure on her back holding down, stopping her. The Commander submits to him; the only movement is her exaggerated breathing.

He grips her hips, his strong hands squeezing her. She gasps in a combination of pain and deep pleasure. He thrusts his hips forward while pulling her to him, impaling her on his shaft. She cries out as he enters her striking her back wall. She feels his balls brush her clit and the sensation causes her to express a low throaty moan. It teases her as his fingers once did.

Central doesn't give her a moment to adjust or accommodate to the feeling of him inside him. He begins his assault. Gripping her hips driving himself into her. Hard fast thrusts taming her to his will. She grips helplessly at the smooth surface with her nails trying to gain some sense of control. He doesn't let her. Pulling out just to the tip, feeling her body relax believing she has a moment before he once again enters her with a grunt.

Keeping one hand on her hip he reaches up with the other and places it on her shoulder. He feels her tighten around his cock and pulling himself deeper inside her. She can't think, waves of pleasure wash over her. Placing her hands flat on the desk she pushes back. She wants it rougher - he grips her hips harder, she feels the slight bruising begin to take form under his touch.

She comes for him, over and over crying his name. Her body unable to take the rush and at the same time begging for more. Wanting it harder and faster, never stopping until she dies from the pleasure.

He can't hold on much longer. He grunts. Her body coursing under him. Her wetness greasing him. The sweat, her perfume and - he can smell her sex, he can smell them. Closing his eyes he focuses on his cock sliding in and out of her. He loves the way she feels. The way she holds him. His body starts to stiffen and she thinks she feels him getting even harder than before. "Oh God!" she cries as her mind crumbles under him as he comes. He thrusts and holds still momentarily before driving into her again.

She comes with him. Moaning yes, yes, yes, in a breathless whisper.

Bradford's grip on her relaxes. He lets his fingers slip down her back as he slowly pulls out of her. She lays there still trying to catch her breath. He reaches out to her, pulling her up to him. Both of them breathing heavily he holds her, kissing her softly. She touches his face, resting her head against his. "I didn't hurt you...did I?" He asks. She shakes her head as she leans against him, whispering no.

Her comm chimes. She chuckles and smiles at him hearing it. He kisses her once again. She takes a deep breath and calms her breathing reaching for the comm to open it. "Commander here."

"Commander, we have an incoming UFO entering the sector," Banks' voice came over the line.

"We'll be right there." She says watching Central start to make himself presentable as she closes the line. Looking down at herself she assesses her own ability to walk out on the bridge.

He sees what she is thinking, "Sorry about the shirt." He reaches up, his fingers touching the skin just between her breasts. She smiles at him. "I couldn't help myself." He leans in and kisses her before she steps away from him pulling off her clothes.

She comes back quickly in pants and a long sleeve t-shirt, running her fingers through her hair. Slipping into a pair of sneakers she walks back to him.

"You're sure - I didn't hurt you?"

She gives him a small smile and kisses him, "no...you were" she exhales a quick breath, "we need to go before I need you again." She kisses him and turns for the door.


	38. Chapter 38

Entering the bridge they see the incoming ship on screen. Bradford crosses the floor in what the Commander sees as one giant stride.

Banks turns to them, "Sir - Shen is on her way to the bridge. We have started evasive maneuvers." As he reports to them she appears behind them. "Commander, Doctor Tygan requested you in research immediately. It's about the…"

The Commander looks at Central. "I got this, you go," he tells her. She turns and leaves without a word. The Avenger shifts quickly to the left as she enters the corridor. She hopes Bradford's piloting was up for this.

Entering research Tygan immediately expresses his frustration as the ship lurches again. "I can't work under these conditions Commander. If Central can't keep…"

"Doctor - we're currently in evasive maneuvers. We have an incoming UFO." She tells him. "What do you have?"

He stops and directing her to the monitor. "The scans of the suit Delta team retrieved shows a child."

"A child?" The Commander repeats.

"Yes. I'm unable to tell the age of the subject, from the confines of the suit at this time," he says. "I need to run another scan to determine if a chip was implanted into the subject."

A child. They did this to a child she thinks. The Commander nods and tells him to keep her up to date on his progress. She needs to get back to the bridge.

The lift doors close behind her as the ship shakes. Had they been hit? She attempts to raise the bridge as the nose of the Avenger starts to dip. She strikes the wall of the lift and the lights go out as it halts. She is trapped. This cannot be happening. Looking up she sees the access panel leading to the shaft. She climbs the handrail and grabs the handle to the hatch. It drops down and she hears the hollow echo of the shaft above her. Shifting closer she grabs the edge; the sudden movement of the ship gives her the momentum she needs. She groans and pulls herself out onto the roof of the lift. The Avenger levels out, but she still feels their rapid descent. One deck she has to climb, one deck to reach the bridge. Gripping the ladder's rungs which run up the side of the shaft she starts her ascent.

When she reaches the door she pulls the release and it opens part way letting in some light. She tries to push them open but she can't find the strength in one arm as she clings to the ladder. Swinging her legs up she uses her feet to push. It moves slightly before she hears someone at the door above her. "Commander!" Looking up she sees Petrak. He wedges his shoulder in the gap and begins to push until it gives way. Reaching down he grabs her hand helping her through the hole. As her legs dangle, she feels the engines reverse thrust and slow their descent. He grasps both her hands and bracing his feet against the edges of the open doors he pulls her up on the deck.

"Thank you Lieutenant," she says scrambling to her feet. He follows her to the bridge doors. Reaching out he pulls the manual release and the doors part like the lifts, only it takes less effort to open them to gain entrance.

The Avenger is grounded. They hear the computer commence emergency power as they slip through the doors. "Someone get me a damage report!" Bradford bellows as he picks himself off the floor.

"What the hell Central?!" The Commander says as she goes to his side.

"We got a problem-," Shen says from behind them. Turning to her the Halo Globe sparks and goes out.

"Only one?" Central asks.

She is monitoring the readings outside the ship. "They just dropped some sort of Spike outside. It's generating the same pulse they knocked us out of the sky with."

"They don't want us they want the ship," Bradford murmurs.

"Or what's on it," the Commander whispers.

Bradford turns to the Chief, "isn't there some way you can override it?"

"Not from here. I can't get the engines online while it's out there," she explains to him.

Central turns to the Commander, "Commander, we're going to have to do this the old fashion way. Destroying that thing is our only chance at getting out of here. We can't let the aliens take this ship!"

She nods agreeing with him. He turns to Banks to pull Delta and Gamma Squads. She is listening to them, but she doesn't believe the spike that holds them there can be their only issue. She leans over to confer with Shen, "Do you think it's possible that one of those active chips could act as a beacon for ADVENT?"

She looks at her, "I don't see what would prevent it. That was part of Tygan's initial reasoning for extracting your chip so quickly, because we didn't know if they could follow us. Why?"

"Our new guest might have one," she says turning back to Central. "We have another problem. The stasis suit you brought back with you, it could have a chip. If we destroy the spike and that thing is still active, they could track us and put us down again."

Bradford looks at her, "The Doctor needs to…"

"Right. Shen can you divert any power you can spare to research? We're going to need to give the Doctor a little light to work by," the Commander asks.

"Of course Commander, won't be much but I'll see what I can do. He's going to need some help. I don't think I should leave here though," she tells her.

"I leave the Avenger in yours and Central's capable hands and I'll assist the good doctor," she tells them. The Commander turns back to Petrak. "If you'll accompany me, I would hate to get stuck in a lift again."

Bradford watches her go, thinking that it's more important than ever they don't fail today. If the aliens take the Avenger they will not only have lost their last hope, but her once again.

When the Commander and Petrak finally make their way back to research they pry open the doors. While emergency power is active not all the basic systems seem to be working properly.

"Commander what is-," Tygan begins at the sight of them.

"No time - were you able to scan for the chip before-," the Commander cuts him off.

"Yes."

She looks at him anxiously, "well, is there one?"

"It would appear so,"

"You need to extract it now!" She tells him.

"Without power?" Tygan looks at her as if she is insane. Suddenly the lab systems and lights start to come on.

"Ask and you shall receive Doctor." She puts her hands up, granting his wish.

"Without the chief…"

"You have me and the Lieutenant, tells us what to do. If Central and Shen do their job we need to make sure there is no link for ADVENT to track us," she says to him.

He looks at the two of them and begins to rattle off a list of instructions. They work quickly, not knowing how long Shen will be able to afford them the power she has available.

As the Commander watches the procedure she wonders how anyone could do this to a child and then she thinks about how Central must have watched Tygan do this to her. She keeps her distance reading the monitors, letting Petrak assist the Doctor directly. When the extraction is finally complete Tygan turns to them both. "Thank you Lieutenant. Commander."

The Commander touches Petrak's arm and gives him an approving smile telling him good job, before turning back to Tygan. "Thank you for your haste."

"I will run an analysis of the chip once we have full power." He tells her as he reviews his notations.

The Commander looks down at the stasis suit. "Yes, if you would and do a complete work up on the child."

He looks at her, "Commander it is quite possible that -"

"I know, but you said you thought the scars were older. You mentioned on your procedure that the child is what - 3 or 4?"

"You are correct. However-" he starts but she doesn't want him to speculate. She wants facts.

"Run your analysis and review the files Najjar and Pak took from Lance Creek," she tells him.

"Of course."

"I want to know when she wakes," she says as she turns to leave.

Petrak quickly follows her out, trying to keep pace with her. As they approach the lift they felt the engines engage. The lift of the ship knocks them both against the corridor walls. Looking at one another they laugh with relief.

"That's a good sign," she tells him.


	39. Chapter 39

It is late and Bradford finds himself sitting in front of the fire, or what's left of it. He finally brings himself to get up and place another log on the smoldering embers. Stoking the coals he feels a wave of warmth wash over his face. "That should do it," he says softly out loud, as he leans the poker against the stone of the fireplace. Falling back into the large leather chair he glances out the window. The snow is still falling - has been for hours. Will mean a lot of work in the morning, but for now he's just going to sit and enjoy the crackle of the fire and most of all the quiet.

As he gets comfortable again he hears the shuffling of feet on the hardwood floor behind him. He grins. "Did I wake you?" He asks.

She comes into his view. His Maggie. She is wrapped in a large red and white quilt, her hair tousled from sleep which he can still see in her eyes. Her legs are bare and she wears white knee socks on her feet. She climbs into his lap, covering them both with the blanket. "Why don't you come to bed?" She says nuzzling against him. She is shivering, her teeth chattering in his ear. He can't believe that she hasn't gotten used to this by now. Come to think of it, she lived in this type of climate most of her life, how is it possible she is still cold he thinks. He slips his arms around her, holding her giving her a little squeeze.

"I was watching the snow," he tells her kissing her forehead.

"You can watch it from bed, Central."

He grins at this. After all this time, she still calls him Central and even at times Bradford. Though Central is reserved for those times when she is slightly annoyed with him. "Is that an order, Commander?" She makes a face and elbows him gently in the ribs letting him know he's not funny. He laughs.

"It's cold and you're warm. Come to bed," she kisses his cheek as she pushes her feet down into the side of the chair. He lets his warm hands slip to touch her outer thigh under the blanket. "See you're so warm."

He kisses her chuckling, "maybe if you put something a little warmer on." His hand continues to slip up her body to his old ARMY t-shirt she insists on wearing to bed.

"That's what I have you for," she tells him, unintentionally raising her voice when she feels his hand slip up under her shirt to tickle her stomach.

"Shh- you'll wake her." He tells her, kissing her, trying to quiet her. She giggles, telling him it is his fault.

They hear the floorboards creak above them. Then there is the sound of little feet on the stairs. He gives her a look which says see what you did. She pouts her lips at him and he kisses them sweetly. He loves her so he thinks. "I'll get up. You stay here - I wouldn't want you to miss the snow," she says poking him. She climbs out of the chair taking her cloak with her. Grabbing the end of it he gives it a playful tug. She looks back at him giving him her stern Commander look.

He hears her say, "Come on - back to bed you." There is some whispering as he hears the footsteps climb the stairs. He looks at the fire and thinks he'll get up and make them pancakes tomorrow morning. Let her sleep a bit to make up for coming to bed so late. The boards upstairs creak and he knows they're in the bedroom.

There is a sudden loud bang from above. He looks up at the ceiling. "Maggie?" He calls out, starting to get up. She doesn't answer. "Everything alright up there?" He yells up to them again. There is another noise out back like a door slamming and then a scream. He can't tell which one of them it is and he doesn't care. He's on his feet running for the stairs. "Maggie?!"

He can't seem to move fast enough. Getting to the top of the stairs, he can see a bright light outside. The snow and light is blinding. Why hadn't he seen it? Dashing down the hall he hears her scream. This time he knows it's her. He hears crying too. Bradford's heart is racing as he reaches the bedroom door. As he enters he sees the window open, the curtains blowing as snow falls on the lacquer floor. The room looks empty. Going to the window he looks out and sees a Muton carrying her limp body. "Maggie!" He yells. The sound of his voice has no effect.

Turning away from the window he goes for the door. He steps into the hall and he sees a figure at the end. The shape is one he knows all too well. The Sectoid reaches out for him with its mind and Bradford prepares mentally for the pain and the fight. "You won't take her!" He tells it, gritting his teeth. The force of its thoughts knocks him to the floor. He feels the wind knocked from him.

He staggers to his feet and hears the shot. The beam strikes him in his gut and he goes down again. The pain is nothing to the pain of seeing her being carried away. Bradford tries to get up. He tells himself he needs to. She is ordering him to - Ordering Central to get up. He closes his eyes and feels tears drop down his face, he says softly, "Not again, no not again."

Then he feels a hand take his. A small hand. He opens his eyes and sees that little face. She has her mother's eyes - it breaks his heart. There are tears in those eyes - big, what would Maggie call them - crocodile tears. He reaches out to wipe them away with his thumb. He tries to calm her - he close his eyes. He has to think, to get up - to…

"Please don't leave me...please…" she cries to him. Her little fist pounding his chest. "Please don't…Please don't go." He hears her getting further away - he reaches out for her. Bradford can't lose her, not her too. Then he hears it...her voice…

"Central...Central…"

He jerks awake in panic.

Looking around, he tries to get his bearings. He's in the Commander's quarters. It was a dream he tells himself. A dream. He looks to his left and sees her sitting up next to him. She looks scared. He looks down at his body that should be covered in blood - she is gripping his hand. He reaches out to her and grabs hold of her, pulling her close. He can feel her heart racing the same as his. They are both trying to catch their breath.

"What happened?" He whispers. He can feel her tears on his shoulder. She is shaking. "It was a dream...shh...it was a bad dream…" He strokes her hair.

 _CHIRP._

She takes a few deep breaths and looks at him as she reaches for the comm. He asks her if she's okay and she nods to him, before opening the line. "Commander here," she says and she can't tell if her voice sounds normal.

"Sorry to disturb you Commander, but you asked for me to inform you when the patient woke," Tygan says over the comm.

Glancing over at Bradford she takes another breath. She still feels quite shaken. "Yes. Thank you Doctor."

"If you would like to come down now, or if you would prefer to wait until morning," he says.

"Now I think, if you can give me some time."

"Of course. I believe that Central should join us."

"I'll contact him. We'll see you shortly. Commander out." She shuts the comm, seeing her hand shaking a little. She's still not sure what happened. Bradford reaches out to her, touching her arm and she turns back to him.

"I'm sorry I woke you - I had the strangest dream," he starts and then is quiet for a moment. "I was in a house - well, it felt like my house. It was snowing out and I was sitting in front of a fire. Then you came to me…"

"In a red and white quilt?"

He looks at her, his mouth slightly open. He should know better than to think it's not possible and still he does. "Yeah. How did you…" he says slowly.

"I had a dream I woke in a bed - our bed and I was alone. I was wearing your ARMY tee with white socks. I got up and pulled the quilt off the bed and wrapped it around me. It was cold. I wandered into the other room and found you in front of a fireplace in a big leather chair." She tells him. "I got in the chair with you and begged you come to bed. You tickled me and I cried out."

He takes her hand, "And we heard someone upstairs get up?"

She nods, "I got up and told you to stay put. I found a little girl at the bottom of the stairs. I told her she was going back to bed and she told me there was a monster in her room. She said we needed you and I told her nonsense, I could handle a monster. We went upstairs and she led me down the hall. We walked in the room and there was nothing. I told her see. She ran and jumped on the bed. We heard you yell to us from downstairs and I said she got me in trouble. As I stepped into the room, the door slammed behind me and there was a…"

"Muton," he says. He feels his blood go cold. "How the hell…"

"I don't know," she mutters. "I woke up and you were still asleep, clearly upset. You said my name and then you said they wouldn't take me again. I tried to wake you."

"You called me Central?" He asks. She whispers yes. "I heard you and that's when I woke up."

"What happened in the rest of yours?" She asks him. He touches his abdomen and shakes his head. He looks over at her and shrugs saying he doesn't remember. There is no doubt in her mind he is lying, but she isn't going to push him. He was extremely agitated as she watched him sleep. Whatever happened before he woke had upset him.

He gets up and goes into the bathroom. She hears the water in the sink running. When she walks to the door she sees him splashing water on his face. "You okay?" She asks. He looks at her in the mirror, the water dripping down his face. She thinks he might have earned a few more worry lines just this evening.

"Yeah," he says turning off the water. He dries his face and goes to her. "You?" He puts his arms around her resting her head against his chest.

"I am."

He kisses the top of her head. "We should probably go see Tygan before he sends out a search party for us." She snickers at the thought.


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry for the long delay. Thank you for the lovely person who gave me a kick in the ass to post again. 

* * *

The Commander and Central ride on the lift to research in silence. She reaches down to hold his hand while they move. Giving it a little squeeze, he starts to think about the dream. How nice it had been before it had gone so wrong. He likes the idea of being with her - away from it all. Being what you might call normal. Thinking about breakfast, shoveling snow and just sitting by the fire. That was something he doesn't think they will ever find. They have their duty. Even if they are to triumph over the Aliens where will they be? There would still be XCom and it would still need her. She lets go of his hand as he thinks this. He feels her loss in that moment and then realizes the doors were opening.

He lets her step off the lift first. They find Tygan looming over his data pad and the Commander wonders if the man ever sleeps.

"Commander. Central."

"What do you have for us Doctor?" The Commander asks as she places her hands on the table in front of her. She sees Central take his usual position against the the counter.

"I have reviewed the data and specimens Sergeant Najjar and Pak collected from Lance Creek. The information confirms the existence of Project Lilith; however it is still not clear what their final objective was. The subject you retrieved from the site is a direct product of the project." He turns to the monitors behind him to pull up the files. "Among the samples retrieved were all those referenced in the original download which were mentioned in Dr. Vahlen's notes."

"All of them?" The Commander asks.

"Yes, but of course we know from the files, there were full DNA work ups previously conducted on them, so it is possible they still retain that information elsewhere." Central gives the Doctor a slight grimace. It's always good news followed immediately by bad he thinks. "In the project files the subject is referred to as 'Lila', as a possible variation on the name Lilith."

"Is it alien?" Central inquires.

The Doctor makes a slight face, "Yes - and no. The majority of the subject's DNA is indeed human. In

actuality there has been very little genetic manipulation, when you compare it to what we have seen in other subjects. That said what has been altered is directly related to its Psionic abilities. Specifically boosting the capabilities." He pulls up the DNA sequencing on the monitor. The computer points out the spikes in the markers along the double helix.

The Commander is feeling uncomfortable about the conversation and she feels the need to address the issue before they go any further. "Gentleman, can we use 'her' or even the name they gave her? She is, after all a person."

Bradford looks over at her. He gives her a nod, "You're right. Sorry Commander."

"Alright - _her_ psionic abilities have been extremely heightened. Possibly more than any other being we have come in contract thus far. Even the Elders."

"What exactly are we talking about?" Bradford asks.

"We have seen how the Aliens such as the sectoids wield their psionic power - the ability to mind control our soldiers, incite panic, etcetera. In the case of - Lila, it's possible she could be able to control minds, plant thoughts, move thing by thinking it and so on. This could be a mass scale similar to what you saw at HQ during the security breach." Bradford straightens up and looks uncomfortable himself now. "Of course, we don't know how much she is aware of these abilities."

"And who is she?" The Commander asks him. She has been holding her question for so long, a bit afraid of his answer.

"I was just coming to that Commander. I ran the DNA sequencing as you asked and had the computer run it through the Avenger's files, which currently contains all the missing civilian files we downloaded from the Forge facility as well as all the XCom operatives and personnel both past and present. The system looked for common markers." He explains.

"Did you find a match?"

Tygan turns to Central, "Yes. While I would have been pleased to find one match to the child's DNA, it would appear we have records related to both her parents.

"And?" Central asks gruffly. He is getting annoyed with the Doctor's dramatics.

"The markers match you Commander -" he taps the screen and they see the Commander's sequence appear and the system pinpoint the markers on the child's helix. Before he continues he turns to Central, "And you Central." He hits another point on the monitor and Bradford's own appears. Once again, the computer links the genetic markers between him and the child. Bradford looks at the Commander who is staring at the screen. "While you both know your medical history with ADVENT, it would appear that the child in the other room is a direct result of the semen specimen that was obtained from you Central by Dr. Vahlen and the procedures they conducted on you in captivity. From the notations it would seem they used a type of in vitro fertilization to impregnate you."

Central puts his hand up to stop him for a moment, seeing the Commander's initial reaction to what she is hearing. She shakes her head quickly telling him to continue. Tygan glances at the CO and he nods directing him to follow her orders.

"Lila is the child you carried full term Commander. The files indicate that you were taken out of stasis on September 5th, 2019 and the procedure was conducted that same day. They kept you in a type of medically induced coma for the 9 months of your pregnancy and it would appear during that period they did not activate your chip - at least not for its intended use."

"To prevent the added stress on her body?" Central asks.  
"I would assume so. They performed a cesarean section on June 14, 2020. Upon completion you were placed back into stasis. I show no other record of you being removed from stasis after that date, so it is likely they did the second procedure at that time as well. There is a later notation that you were transferred to the facility which Central rescued you from later that year."

"Why out of stasis?" Bradford asks.

"In stasis the child would not grow, as the Commander did not age during her time."

The Commander clears her throat, "what do the records say about her?"

"There are notations made about her growth and progress. Up until April 3, 2024 when the chip we extracted from her was put in place and she was placed in stasis similar to you Commander. There is no reason given for this action in the files." Tygan explains.

"What does the data in her chip show?" Central is afraid to ask, what she has been seeing for the last 11 years of her life.

"Like the Commander's chip, much of the data was lost when we removed it. However, what I have been able to retrieve has been - well, educational."

The Commander looks up at him. "They were schooling her?"

"It would appear so. In some cases, the information is highly advanced, and I don't know how much she would have retained." He pulls up the video images from the other room. They can see the small girl laying on the bed. The image is slightly fuzzy in its muted tones. "Due to her extended time in stasis she is 15 in the body of a four-year-old." The Commander walks over and stands in front of the monitor, her back to the two men.

Central looks at Tygan, "Doctor can we have a moment?"

"Yes, of course." He says, leaving them alone.

Bradford watches her stand there. Once again noticing her stillness. It has a grace to it. Looking past her at the screen he looks at the child he has just learned is his - no theirs he thinks. He never thought about bringing a child into this world. Not with the war, the fight before them and yet those they are in conflict with just gave him one. He understands them wanting her, using her body for this, but he can't fathom their reasons for choosing him.

The Commander can feel him behind her. She felt relief when the doctor told them she was mostly human. They hadn't done things to her- and yet they had. Eleven years in a stasis suit and then there was the question of what her life was before that. For the four years she was with them on her own. Always looking for the hope in things she finds solace in the fact that they made him a part of her.

He approaches her slowly and touches the small of her back with his hand. As they stand side by side gazing at the image on the monitor she lets her hand find his other hand. She sniffles, and he realizes her face is wet with tears. He has never seen her cry - not fully anyhow. It makes her more human than any of their love making or time together. He slips his arms around her, holding her. He hears her whisper, "at least I know now."

He knew she was scared of what they may have done with what they took from her. The child on the screen might not be the whole story, but it was part of it. Kissing the side of her forehead he says, "I never thought…"

She looks at him through teary eyes, wiping them away with her hands. She smiles as she reaches up and touches his face, "I'm glad it was you ...if they had to - at least it was you." He smiles at her and kisses her softly telling her me too.

They take the time they need for what comes next. When Tygan returns he can see the Commander has been crying. Reading the results, he knew it would be emotional for her. Regardless of how she carried the child - whether it was like most women or in her captivity to finally have some idea of what they did to her she was bound to be relieved.

Looking at the two of them now he sees them differently. Perhaps it's his knowledge of the child they now share or its possibly something else. Tygan can't be sure but he believes there is a change in them since he left the room.

Central speaks first, "Can we see her?"

Tygan nods, "Of course. I think you should both keep in mind she is highly intelligent, however emotionally she is still a small child."

"Thank you, Doctor, we'll keep it in mind." The Commander tells him. "Does she know who we are?" She gestures to herself and Central.

"I don't know. I'm still sifting through what remains of the data on her chip. It is possible, but I don't see why they would deem that knowledge necessary."

Bradford looks at Tygan, "Why not?"

"We don't know what she was meant for. I can't imagine that having the knowledge of who her parents were would be - useful."

The Commander enters the room first with Bradford just behind her. The little girl looks even smaller in the large bed then she did on the screen. As they approach her a smile smile draws across the Commander's lips. She is the spitting image of her younger self she knows from pictures her mother had. Well almost - while the girl's features are her, her coloring is all Bradford. His dark eyes and even darker hair than her own. When the child smiles slightly at the two of them, it's his smirk. The Commander finds that so odd.

When she assisted Tygan with the extraction she purposely kept her distance. She had been afraid if she could see even an inkling of recognition in the child that laid on the table she wouldn't be able to do her duty if necessary - whatever that would be.

In a soft voice the Commander says, "hi."

"Hello."

"I'm-" the Commander starts.

"I know who you are," the girl says before she can even begin and then turns slightly to Bradford who is hovering at the end of her bed. "And you too."

The Commander glances at Central. Perhaps the aliens thought it would be beneficial after all. "Alright then," she says. "Who are we then?"

"You're Margaret Curtis, the Commander and you are Central Officer John Bradford of the disbanded XCom Project," she says simply. "You are also my mother and father." This brings a smile to her little face. She seems to beam from within at the statement.

Bradford steps closer, "And who told you that information?"

The little girl thinks for a moment almost as if she is looking through her memory banks for the answer, before she looks at him and answers. It's something he has seen the Commander do over the years. "No one. I just seem to know." She says with a slight tilt of her head.

He gives her a soft smile and glances at the Commander.

"And you are - Lila?" The Commander asks her as she sits on the side of the bed.

"Yes."

"Do you know where you've been?" Bradford asks her walking up alongside the other side of the bed.

"Away."

Bradford gives her a little nod, "And us?"

"Away also."

Lila looks from one to the other. The Commander can see Bradford studying her face. "Do you know where you are now?"

"The Doctor said I was on the Avenger. A retrofitted alien transport class ship." She tells them.

"Did the Doctor tell you that too?" She asks.

"No, not the class of ship."

"And you don't know who did?" The Commander can see Bradford's brow furrow.

"No."

He glances up at her. "Commander may I speak with you a moment?"

"Will you excuse us a moment," the Commander asks getting up and walking across the room with him. They turn their backs to her slightly and Central starts to whisper, "She's cute as a button. In fact, she has your eyes -" he stops. She can see his mind racing.

"Central?"

He glances back at her, "But - don't you think it's odd. She can't -"

"They were feeding it all through that chip. It just appeared in her head. She doesn't know where it came from."

"Alright. I'll give you that, but this isn't disconcerting to you?" He asks her.

"I didn't say that. For god sake I'm looking at a four-year version of myself with your smile. I think I'm handling this quite well." She snaps softly.

He chuckles, "okay - I'm sorry. So, what now? We need Shen and Tygan to focus on the other stasis suit and the Avenger isn't exactly the place for a child. Do we place her with someone - I don't know - safe?"  
Suddenly both of them hear in their heads, "NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

They both grasped the sides of their heads and cringe in pain. When it subsides they look over at the bed. Bradford reaches out and takes the Commander's hand. She looks at him and then back at Lila, "did you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry...but-," she looks scared. Bradford recognizes that fear. He walks over to stand by the bed again. Lila reaches out and takes his hand. "I don't want you to go."

The Commander waits for Central, but he is elsewhere - his eyes fixed on Lila. "Alright, tell us why?"

"I just don't. You're here and I'm here. We're finally together." Lila says quickly.

Bradford looks up at the Commander. "How did you know what I was saying?"

"When you were talking I couldn't hear you. I thought I want to know what they were saying. Then I knew it. I heard you in my head." She is gripping Central's hand tightly with both of hers.

"Do you know if you can do this with anyone or is it just us?" The Commander asks.

"I don't know." Lila says shrugging.

The Commander reaches for the communicator and asks Tygan to join them. "Doctor, we're going to conduct a little experiment. Can you think about something - a question, anything? Keep it in your head." The Commander tells him.

"Of course, but-"

"Please Doctor," Bradford says.

"Alright," Tygan relents.

Bradford looks at Lila giving her a nod. "He's thinking how absurd this is without parameters."

Both Bradford and the Commander look to Tygan. He opens his mouth and then shuts it.

"I'm guessing she got it right." Bradford says to the Commander with a smirk. Lila smiles up at him.

"Thank you, Doctor," the Commander dismisses him. When they are alone again she turns to Central. "Do you want to take this?"

He grins, "No, you go right ahead."

She gives him a stern look as she sits on the bed again next to Lila. "You can't do that. I know you might not understand why, but you can't look into people's heads like that." She gives her a little smile. "What people are thinking is often private and -"

"They don't want you to know," the child says.

"Exactly. So, you can't do that anymore. You think you can try?" She asks.

"Okay."

The Commander looks at Bradford and gives him a shrug. Lila still holds his hands and won't let go. He sits down moving her over, closer to the Commander. He looks down at her, "Lila did you have a dream this morning?" She nods at him and squeezes his hand. "It's okay. Shh- it's alright." He tells her brushing her hair out of her face. "It was just a dream, a bad dream."

He looks up at the Commander. Central can see the crinkle in her forehead. She meets his gaze. He gives her a soft smile and then looks down at their daughter. "If you can try, like the Commander said - you can stay on the Avenger. Do you understand?" She looks up at him and says yes, lunges at him, hugging him across his chest.


	41. Chapter 41

When Central eventually came to her quarters it was late that evening. She had started to wonder if he was going to come tonight. It has been an emotional roller coaster of a day for the two of them. Neither had much time to process the events or the consequences of what they had learned. It was quite possible he had found the time to think and maybe it had become all too much for him.

As he walked through the door she looked up from her book. She hadn't been reading only staring at the pages in thought. "Was beginning to think you weren't coming," she says.

"No. I got caught up on the bridge. Banks said Shen requested a transfer of reserve power to the Grounds for something and I asked him to speak with her about quarters for…" He trails off.

"Lila?"

"Yeah - sorry," he says rubbing the bridge of his nose. He sits down next to her placing his boots on the table before him. "We'll see if we can place her near your quarters and the bridge. I'd like her out of the Doctor's way as quickly as possible." They sit next to one another on the bench, arms touching. "What were you doing?" He looks over at her.

Looking down at her book she pulls out two snapshots and hands them to him. The first is of her about the age of Lila on the shoulders of a man, Bradford assumes is her father. They are standing in front of a sign that reads 'Welcome to New Hampshire'. "Your Father?" She nods.

"Summer vacation. He would pack up the car and we would ride for hours. They would let me lay in the back of our station wagon among the bags and cooler only if I would not ask if we were there yet."

He looks at the two of them smiling and thinks of his own father. He doesn't have a lot of memories of the man like this. James Bradford was a hard man. He worked hard and because of that he drank hard. When he left them, John was eight. Went out for a pack of cigarettes and never came back Left his Ma, sister and him with his Grampa Joe and Gramma Louise. John grew up a lot that year.

The second image is of her a little older than Lila. She is with a woman who can only be her Mother. The woman beside him is the spitting image of the woman in the photograph. He hands them back to her. "I have you to thank for these," she tells him. "I had them hidden in the back of one of the books you saved for me from HQ"

"Do you have brothers or sisters?" He asks her. He realizes he doesn't know anything about her other than where she is from.

"No. My mom had a hard time getting pregnant, so when they finally had me they were happy. What about you?" She says slipping the pictures back into the book.

He takes her hand and holds it. "I had a sister. Katherine, but we called her Kate. She died when she was 6."

"Oh god. How old were you?"

"Nine. She was at the end of the east fields with a friend. They found a bee's nest and started throwing rocks at it. We didn't know she was allergic. They said she had been stung 6 times. One for each year of her life I use to think." He tells her in a somber tone.

"Were you close?"

"Yeah. My father left when I was 8, so I had to keep an eye on her. Was hard on my Ma." He says.

She knows the rest of that line of thinking. He blames himself for not being at better brother, for not being there like he wasn't on the bridge that day. Perhaps it's because his Father left, and he was relied upon at such a young age. She reaches up and touches the side of his face. She wonders if he sees the man who left his mother in the mirror or if he looks like her.

"Like I started to say earlier, I never thought about having children. Mostly because of him. I didn't want to be like him," he says looking at his hands. They are his father's hands. He remembers them so clearly. How they would pull a cigarette from the pack and hold it before lighting it.

Central thought about how it felt when the little girl - Lila he tells himself, hugged him. Regardless of what Tygan thought about her emotions or whatever, he felt pure unconditional love there. Bradford hadn't felt that a lot of his life, but that child as small as she was had given him a enough to last a lifetime in that embrace. He couldn't help but instantly love her for that.

She shifts and gets on her knees next to him, looking at him. "Bradford I know you don't believe it, but you're a good man. You might have done bad things in your life but you're a good man. You're not him, John." She gives him a chaste kiss and then pulls away offering him a soft smile. "And you'll be a good father if that's what you want."

He looks into her eyes, "I want to try." He reaches up and pulls her head to his so their foreheads touch. Kissing her before pulling her to him, so she straddles his lap. "What about you? No one actually asked you if you wanted any of this?"

She slips her arms around his neck and felt him do the same around her waist. "I don't know," she says thinking. "It was never really something I thought about - but when Tygan told me they took my ability to have children away, I couldn't help but think of nothing else." She tells him. He says to her that she never said anything. "-There is XCom, the fight, the soldiers, the crew and of course you. I figured I had my hands full, not missing anything. But then I look at the picture of my Mom and I - I think that would be nice too." She shrugs her shoulders slightly.

"Now you can have both," he brushes her hair out of her face.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm the Mom type," she tells him.

He laughs at this, "You practically are to most of the Avenger crew." She chuckles at this thought.

"So, we'll try? Together?" She asks him.

He whispers yes and reaches up to kiss her.


End file.
